snapshots of our lives
by simplysweetperfection
Summary: Various short Finchel drabbles.
1. my love knows no bounds

It's a rainy Saturday, cold and sad, when they decided to curl up in their pajamas and watch TV. Funny Girl plays quietly, yet again, due to her insistence and puppy eyes that he is helpless against.

"You know I love you, right?" he asks suddenly, turning away from the kissing couple to look at her properly.

She cocks her head slightly, a small smile tugging at her mouth. "Of course. It's just how I love you."

He grins as he rubs the skin of her knuckles with his thumb. "Good."

She tilts her head towards his lips when he leans over to kiss her cheek lightly before turning back towards the screen.


	2. my dear, you look fabulous tonight

"You should have seen her. She was _amazing_," he gushes.

Kurt chuckles. "I expected nothing less."

"It sucks that you weren't there," he sighs. "I could tell she was kinda sad you couldn't be there."

"I wish I could but my line goes live next week. There's so much we still have to do." Kurt pauses before clearing his throat. "Enough of that, tell me more about last night!"

"She was super nervous." He chuckles, remembering the way her hands shook when she accepted his bouquet of flowers. "Once she got out there though... Man, there are no words to describe it."

Kurt smiles. "It sounds like Broadway agrees with her."

"Totally."


	3. a little afternoon delight

"Finn, we have homework," she giggles.

"Homework's stupid," he murmurs, pressing light kisses to her neck.

"Well then, what else do you propose?" she asks as she tilts her head to give him more access.

He smiles. "Well there is _something_ we can do."

Her hands clutch his t-shirt tightly and she props her knee next to his hip. "What would that be?"

"You know, Rach," he says, wiggling his eyebrows slightly.

"Is that a sexual innuendo Mr. Hudson?" she pants.

"It is, Ms. Berry." He pauses, pulling his face from her neck. "That means a sex suggestion right?"


	4. kiss me like you mean it, sweetheart

"Finny, you should give me a kiss." She smiles.

He laughs. "You're drunk babe."

"So? I still want a kiss." She pouts. He leans down to peck her lips. "What was that? I need a _real_ kiss, Finn."

"Later." He murmurs.

She stomps her foot. "But I want one _now_."

"How about a hug?" He suggests.

"Hugs are dumb." Yeah, she's defiantly drunk, Rachel loves hugs. "Kisses are nice."

"Yes they are, when we're alone."

_"Finn_!"


	5. let me carry your worries tonight

She likes to watch him sleep. That's probably weird, maybe even borderline crazy, but she can't bring herself to care. He looks so peaceful, like a little kid, and it's a nice change from the worry lines on his face lately.

He's worried about college. She is too. She's actually terrified. There's so many things that could happen. He could find someone prettier, less demanding, more easy going-

_Stop it_.

_He loves you_, she reminds herself. They'll work it out. They'll be okay.

She's still scared.


	6. social standings for teenaged girls

"Oh my," Kurt clutches his chest. "My awkward friend has become a social butterfly. I'm so proud."

"I was never awkward." She protests. "But thank you. I'm happy to make you proud."

"Who said _you_ made me proud? It's been quite the journey to get you to where you are now." A smile tugs on Kurt's lips.

She rolls her eyes. "You're the strangest gay man I know."

"You only know four gay men." He interrupts.

"Finn, you _are not_ helping."

"Sorry."


	7. you give me wonderful butterflies

Her head's dipped and her eyebrows are scrunched together in concentration as she studies the music in front of her. He briefly wonders if it's possible to die from nerves. His palms are sweaty and his hands are shaking. It feels like a swarm bees are in his stomach, but not the stinging part 'cause that would _suck_. He gently taps her on the shoulder and she jumps slightly in surprise.

"Finn! What's up?"

"Do you wanna have dinner together this Friday?" He blurts quickly.

Her smile turns shy. "Sure."


	8. darling, i'm sure of this

"Wanna get married?"

She freezes and her heart leaps to her throat. She gently sets down the plate she was previously cleaning and slowly turns to look at him. He's leaned against the counter, gazing at her with heart stopping stare.

"Are you sure?" She finally blurts. "This seems to be rather sudden."

"One second." He rushes to their bedroom. She hears a clatter and a muffled curse before he walks back into the kitchen. He has a small velvet box and tears are already gathering in her eyes. "I'm totally sure."


	9. our pyschic connections

"Here." He shyly shoves a few candy hearts in her hand. She blushes slightly but accepts them. "I-I've got more stuff for you later, but I saw these earlier and I thought you'd like them."

"Thank you." She answers quietly.

He shrugs and shoves his hands into his pockets. "I know it's not really as good as your present."

"They're wonderful. I was craving candies today." She smiles brightly.

"Whoa, we're, like, psychic. _Awesome_." He marvels.

"I told you I have a sixth sense." She giggles.


	10. you've made a wreck of me

His heart hurts.

His head feels funny and his stomach aches and he doesn't want to move.

So, he doesn't.

His mom comes and begs him to tell her what's wrong but he doesn't answer.

He can't answer.

He keeps thinking and can't make his brain shut up.

He cries a lot.

He knows it's super unmanly or whatever but it hurts to much _not_ to.

He's pretty sure he's broken.

He should have known she'd break him.


	11. no one but you, my love

"Sorry." He murmurs, blushing deeply.

She swallows. "It's okay."

"No its not." He leans up on one elbow to look at her properly. "It was supposed to be special a-and romantic and I just messed it all up."

She lets her fingertips brush his hair to the side as he sighs deeply. "Finn trust me, it's okay. You're the only one I've ever wanted to...to do this with. I'm glad we slept together."

"I _am_ sorry." He breathes.

"It's _okay_." She giggles softly.


	12. how I enjoy taunting you

"We need to get whipped cream. For us though, not your parents." She states.

He blushes deeply but smiles. The smile fades when they turn the corner only to run into Jesse St. Jackass.

"Rachel?" Jesse asks.

"Jesse?" Her eyes are wide.

"Hi!" Jesse pauses, looking at him. "Wow, _Hudson_? Don't tell me you stayed with this loser?" His hands clench tightly.

Her words are tight when she responds. "I don't appreciate you talking about my husband that way."

Smoke that fucker, he thinks.


	13. saying sorry is a hard thing to do

"Hey." He pokes her lightly but he's greeted by silence. "Hey, Rach."

"I'm not talking to you." She grumbles, crossing her arms tightly.

"I got you something." He reaches in his book bag to pull out a red rose. "I'm sorry."

She glances at the flower but determinedly looks away. She's about to smile though, so that's good.

"I'm just a dumb boy and I shouldn't personify women." He adds.

"Objectify." She corrects softly, finally accepting the flower.

"Good job, Finnessa."

"Shut it, Puckerman!"


	14. tonight is your night

She looks amazing up on stage, clutching her Tony tightly. She deserves it. She deserves it all.

"On a more personal note, I'd like to thank my best friend, Kurt Hummel, for making me socially acceptable." A few people chuckle and he lightly pinches himself. He _cannot_ cry. "Also, Henry who has to deal with me everyday. And lastly, I'd like to thank my husband. I'll never be able to repay him for his love and support. I love you, Finny-D."

She winks and blows him a kiss as he smiles widely.


	15. it's like an alternate universe

"Whoa." He exclaims, stopping short.

"Careful Frankenteen, a bug might fly into your mouth if you keep it open."

Rachel giggles and he's pretty sure he's in the Twilight Zone. Santana Lopez is standing and _smiling_ in Rachel's room She doesn't even look uncomfortable.

"What's going on?" He asks slowly.

"Me and Berry were just getting our gossips on." Santana smirks. "Well, I'm gonna go get drunk with Puck. Bye."

"What was _that_?" He asks incredulously when Santana leaves.

She just giggles.


	16. i think my heart stopped a bit

"Finn. Finn, wake up."

"Wha-wh-huh? What-what is it? Is the baby coming?"

"I-"

"The baby's coming? What should I do? First, clothes. We need clothes. Oh, and you need a bag. I should call people. Kurt would kill me if we didn't call him. Our parents will want to know too, or-"

"Finn,"

"What? Did you have a contraction? We need to time them. It's 3:09 now, so tell me when you have another one."

"_Finn_!"

"What?"

"I want a taco."


	17. i miss your warmth at night

"I miss you." Her face is blurry and her voice is sad. He wishes he could reach through the screen and hug her.

College is awesome and everything but it's not as great as it could be if Rachel was with him. He misses meeting up with her at the end of the day, after school, and just talking. He misses physically seeing her, and hugging her, and kissing her, and having sex with her. _Especially_ having sex with her. He's a dude, okay?

"I miss you, too." He replies, smiling softly.


	18. maybe i won't tell

"Hey sweet Jewish princess."

"Go away, Noah." She murmurs.

"Whoa, cool it hun. You haven't even heard anything yet." Puck exclaims.

She sighs. "You want to use my house for a party again."

"Okay, so maybe you do know what I was going to say." He pauses. "So can we?"

"No."

"Why not?" He whines. She doesn't respond and a light blush covers her cheeks. "Oh my god, you and Frankenteen are totally going to screw your brains out this weekend."

"Go away, Noah."


	19. you make me a rebel

"Finn, this is not supposed to be funny." She whispers.

"But it totally is." He responds. He laughs loudly (as loudly as he can when he's trying desperately to be quiet) when a kid trips over his robe and Rachel smacks him. "I'm sorry, it's just so funny."

Another mishap on stage sends him into a new round of laughter. She cracks a small smile and soon she's giggling lightly with him. Yeah, people are totally glaring at them.

"We are horrible parents." She gasps between giggles.

He keeps laughing.


	20. i'm forever yours, faithfully

They lay on the bed and a pair of ear buds between them. He gently moves his lips over hers letting his fingertips lightly skim her scalp. She pulls away for a breath just as a new song starts. The familiar intro of _Faithfully_ fills their ears.

"Break a leg." He murmurs.

"I love you." She whispers.

_Highway run into the midnight sun/wheels go round and round you're on my mind_

_Restless hearts sleep along tonight/sending all my love along the wire_


	21. let's rock all night long

Rachel's kinda awesome at _Rock Band_. Whenever they played she'd grab the mike and he'd take the drums. They didn't really get that far after that, so they decided they had to use different instruments. Turns out Rachel's really good at guitar.

Him, not so much.

One night, Kurt and Blaine challenged them to a round and Rachel accepted quickly (she's super competitive). Luckily, Kurt and Blaine took the guitars first. He sorta jumped around with Rachel after they totally kicked their asses.

It's nice to win for a change.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Feel free to suggest a prompt, if you'd like.


	22. you were just lucky

"Come on sweetie, open up." He pauses to let out a frustrated sigh. "It's really nummy, see." He shoves the spoon in his mouth and supresses a grimace.

"That's not going to work." Rachel laughs.

"You try then." He growls.

She rolls her eyes but accepts the spoon. "Can you eat your pea's like a big girl?" She asks their daughter. Yeah, he's pretty sure that's not gonna work. "Don't you want to grow big?"

He's pretty stunned when she actually eats the food.

"Told you." Rachel smirks.


	23. i'm right and you're wrong

"I wish I was alive during the 40s." She blurts.

"World war two, that would be fun." He says sarcastically.

"Music was at it's golden age. Broadway was in it's infancy and it was before all of the 50s rock stuff." She explains.

"But rock is awesome." He counters.

"While it sometimes is nice, it cannot fully measure up to the classics."

"Rock is so much better."

Her eyes narrow. "Do you really wish to go down this path with me?"

"Well, it's true."


	24. let's take a stroll on memory lane

"How did I get born, daddy?" He looks up to see his daughter looking at him curiously.

"Well, your mommy was shopping with Uncle Kurt and you decided to come early. I was at work when they called, so I rushed to the hospital, and then you came." He smiles, lightly taping her nose.

"Is that how Chris got born?" She asks.

He laughs. "Chris was a different story all together. How about you go eat your veggies and then I'll tell you?"

She scrunches her nose. "Veggies are icky."

"Don't let mommy know." He whispers.

* * *

><p>Prompt from ImAGleek44<p> 


	25. you give me a whole lot of lovin'

"Rach, people-_ohh_-people c-could walk in." He gasps, trying desperately to ignore her lips on his collarbone.

"Practice isn't for another twenty minutes." She mutters between kisses. His resolve falls and soon she's in his lap and kissing him and wiggling and-

_Oh fuck_.

He's basically lost the function to think properly.

"Oh my god! My eyes!" Kurt screams really loud and he realizes the whole glee club (minus Mr. Schue, thank god) walked in on them having sex.

_Oh fuck_.


	26. baby, you annoy me to no end

"Oh, no you don't. You are not carrying a single thing into the house." He exclaims, quickly grabbing the box from her.

She huffs and rolls her eyes. "Finn, I'm pregnant, not disabled."

"I know and that's why you're not carrying anything." He argues.

"Finn!" She stomps her foot and crosses her arms.

He gently puts down the box. "Just think of it this way, you're carrying something much more important." He says softly, placing his hand on her slightly bulging belly.

"_It's not the same_!"


	27. sometimes the quiet is nice

"I swear Berry, I'm going to glue your mouth closed if you don't _shut up_!" Santana finally snaps.

"Don't bother, she'll just talk through the glue." Kurt says, idly looking through a magazine.

"Excuse me for voicing my pain." She huffs.

"Like you do all the fucking time? We get it, you miss Hudson."

She shakes her head. "It is not all the time."

"Sorry hun, it really is." Kurt adds, gazing up.

"You both suck." She finally mutters and storms to her room.


	28. are you ready?

They moved in on a Tuesday. Kurt had said he would help them move but he actually mostly sat around and criticized their furniture.

Kurt finally got off his lazy ass to go home and he was finally alone with Rachel and all their worldly possessions. Their mattress was shoved in the corner and covered in boxes, so they created a huge mound of pillows and blankets.

"Are you ready?" Rachel finally whispered under the covers.

He wasn't sure if she meant living together, or getting married, or having babies, but what ever it was, he totally was. "Hell yes."


	29. i refuse to see your reason

"I wanna break up."

Her head snaps up to see Finn looking at her tightly. Her mouth opens a few times, trying to formulate the proper response but nothing seems to come.

"I-I'm gonna hold you back. I just know it and I don't want that for you. It's better that we break it off now, rather than when we're in too deep." He adds, filling the silence.

Her mouth forms a firm line. "No."

"Rach-"

"No, Finn. I know what will and will not 'hold me back' and you most definantly are not going to. You are going to be the one pushing me forward. We are not breaking up." She says firmly.


	30. Let's take the town by storm

She feels a pair of hands curl over her face, blocking her vision. "Guess who." He whispers roughly in her ear.

"Finn, hi." She turns around to give him a quick kiss.

"Don't start dinner. I am taking you out tonight to the fanciest restaurant there is." He informs.

"What's the occasion?" She asks.

He smirks. "Can't I take my girl out in style?"

"On our budge, no."

"Well, that's going to change because I got a raise today."

"That's fantastic!" She laughs and kisses him again.

"Go fancy up, call Kurt, and get ready for the best sex of your life because tonight we celebrate!"


	31. The future is far enough away

"Kurt can plan your wedding too." Carole says, looking at the couple. "He did fantastic on ours."

She can feel Finn freeze up next to her and she knows he's probably freaking out. She's freaking out a little too. They're only sixteen, and while she does fantasize about the perfect color to use at their own wedding, the thought of actual marriage now is to scary to imagine and process.

"We will get back to you." She finally squeaks after an awkward pause. Carole smiles knowingly and goes to dance with her new husband.


	32. I lie for your own good

"What the hell are these?"

He looks over to see Rachel holding a couple of his old magazines. Certain, _special_, magazines.

"They're not mine." He blurts hastily.

"Let me guess, you're holding them for Puck?" She says sarcastically, throwing them down.

"Artie actually." He lies.

"Men are absolutely disgusting." She mutters darkly.

"What did I do?"

"Unbelievable." She exclaims before storming from his room. He knows not to follow her even though he wants to.

A few minutes later Kurt pops his head in "Someone's in the dog house." He laughs.


	33. Are you sure I heard you correctly?

"Wait, let me get this right. You're going to live with Kurt and _Santana_?"

She looks amused. "That's what I said, yes."

He's quiet for a few moments. "This is just to weird."

"How so?" She cocks her head slightly.

"You guys hate each other!" He reminds.

"Correction, we used to in high school. Since I learned she was coming to New York as well we've become very good friends."

"You guys still argue."

"It's called bickering."

"Same thing."

"Bickering is arguing with love."

"So you guys love each other?"

"No. Yes. I don't know, let's find a new topic."


	34. Maybe we can make a break for it

It's way to quiet.

Everyone's looking at their food and awkwardly eating and it's _to quiet_.

"This is really good." He finally says, gesturing to his plate.

"Thank you, Finn. I made it specially for you, Rachel said you would like it." Her dad responds. The nice one, not the big scary one.

He smiles. "Rachel's smart like that." She grips his knee under the table and blushes.

It's quiet again but it's not as bad as it was before so he's not as on edge.

"So, what are your intentions with my daughter?" Her scary dad asks and he chokes on his food.

_Shit_.


	35. The mundane process of parenthood

"It's your turn." Rachel mutters, her head buried in the pillow. Their daughter continues to cry and he just wants to go back to sleep.

He wearily drags himself from bed and slowly walks to his daughters room He winces slightly when her cries get louder when he finally enters the room.

"Hi, honey." He sighs peering down at the baby. He gently lifts her from the crib and is surprised when she stops crying. Realizing she just wants company, but to tired to rock her back to sleep, he decides to bring her to their room.

He gently lays her on the bed and pokes Rachel. "Lily's here so don't roll over and squish her." Rachel grunts and mumbles something tiredly as he smiles sleepily.


	36. I've finally righted my wrongs

"This summer is going to be fantastic, I can already tell." She exclaims, excitedly.

He glances over, amused, as she continues to talk happily about what they're going to do this summer. He missed this. He missed_ her_. The past year had sort of been a giant ball of suck, except for the beginning when they were together and happy.

He interrupts her mid-rant with a kiss, 'cause he can do that whenever he wants again and he wants to. She squeaks in surprise but kisses him back. He pulls away slightly, clutching her hand tightly. "This summer's gonna kick ass." He breathes before kissing her again.


	37. It's all the age talking

"Congratulations. I've officially just aged twenty more years." She informs, her hands on her hips.

"Hey, I can't help it." He sticks his tongue out at her.

"Honey, I think we've reached that time." She pauses dramatically. "You need a cane."

He scowls. "I'm only sixty-four, I don't need a cane."

"Yes, you do." She teases.

"You need a cane!" He replies childishly.

"I'm not the one who took five minutes to get to the door, am I?" Her eyebrows quirk as she smirks.

"Shut up." He pouts.

She laughs.


	38. I've decided I like hot summer days

She lounges on the chair as he mows the lawn. She has a pair of pink sunglasses on, that match her bathing suit, that allow her to steal glances at her boyfriends.

She's just watching the mechanics of using a lawn-mower, she tries to convince herself. She's not ogling at his shirtless chest, or his sweaty abs, or the way his arm muscles flex, or-

She shakes her head, blushing lightly. He glances over and catches her mid-stare. He smiles one of his swoon worthy smiles and continues mowing.

She keeps staring.


	39. I guess you win this round

Turns out Rachel's really good at video games. Totally unexpected, he knows, but at the same time it's totally awesome. During the summer they spend a good chunk of time siting inside playing Xbox or something. Of course she always makes them go outside after they've played but he doesn't mind that much.

Puck makes the mistake of challenging her to a game of _Halo_ and she totally kicks his ass. After that, the rest of the glee guys hear about her awesomeness and they also play her.

After a seriously intense game of _COD_ with Artie (the best gamer he knows) she wins and is crowned video game king-

Well, queen but whatever.


	40. You corrupt innocent ears

"Have you girls even moved at all today?" He asks, loosening his tie and kissing his wife.

"Yes, to the kitchen. It was very exciting, many new things. We were a little frightened to be honest, weren't we Lily?" She asks the baby. Lily gurgles a little in her lap, her eyes fixated on the television.

"So sassy." He remarks, jumping in bed with them.

She rolls her eyes but she's smiling. "How was work?"

He groans. "Don't even get me started. Ryan was being a total ass-"

"Finn! There's a child in the room." She exclaims, covering Lily's ears.

"Sorry."


	41. Friday Night Partying

**A/N**: So, this was originally going to be a drabble but it sort of took a life of it's own. It's actually about 450 words but I wasn't really sure where to put it so I just decided to dump it here. I hope you don't mind.

* * *

><p>The music is loud as she takes a long drag and exhales a large cloud of smoke. She passes the joint and giggles softly. "I liked that."<p>

"I knew you would, babe." Jake responds. Or maybe it's Jack. She doesn't remember and doesn't care. She giggles again.

The door bursts open but it takes her hazy mind a few minutes to realize it's Finn. "What are you doing here?" She snaps, her good mood ruined.

He doesn't respond and angrily grabs her hand, pulling her up. "What the hell dude?" Jake asks.

"Get the hell out of my way." He growls.

"Rachel was having a good time and she doesn't need her brother to ruin it." Jake sneers.

"I'm her boyfriend." He snaps, tugging her hand again.

She shakes her head and pulls her hand from his. "You _dumped_ me remember?"

"Now is not the time, Rachel." He sighs angrily.

Jake grabs her other hand. "You heard her, get lost."

His hands clench tightly. "Do _not_ mess with me right now."

"Why not? We were having a good time until you barged in. Why don't you crawl back to whatever cow-town you're originally from and leave us alone." Jake pulls her until he has an arm wrapped around her waist.

"I swear to god if you don't get the fuck out of my way I'll put you in a hospital bed." He says, his voice eerily calm.

"This is pretty pathetic." Jake smirks. "Seriously, get lost, loser." Jake lets go of her waist and shoves him hard in the direction of the door.

His fist lashes out and connects with the other guys nose with a loud crack and the man goes down as blood begins to pour from the disfigured nose. "Mother fucker, you broke my nose!" Jake yells angrily, clutching his face. He ignores the other male and grabs her wrist again.

"No, I don't want to go with you." She squirms, trying to escape his grip.

"Dammit, Rachel. Just _come on_." He spits through clenched teeth. She continues to wiggle until he finally grabs her around the waist and throws her over his shoulder.

"No, stop it Finn. _Stop it_." She pounds her fists on his back as he leaves the smokey room. He manages to shove her in the car and clasp her seat-belt, despite her thrashing.

"I hate you." She spits once they reach the highway. "_I hate you_."


	42. Your words have no effect

"I want to get a puppy." They're just finishing breakfast when she makes her confession.

"No way." He says quickly, dumping his bowl in the sink.

"Why not?" She whines.

"Maybe because they poop and pee everywhere and they're a lot of work?" He responds, walking towards their room. She's hot on his tail.

"We can train it and we can get a really fat, lazy, puppy." She says excitedly. "It's not like we're doing anything exciting today."

"I said no." He states firmly.

They get a puppy that day.


	43. Baby, hating is fun

He hates _Funny Girl_. He _hates_ it.

On one of his family movie nights his mom suggests the classic and he throws one of the largest tantrums he ever has in his life.

Fuck,_ Funny Girl_.

On a random Saturday he can hear Kurt watching the stupid movie and he's about to go Hulk out on his brother when he hears her singing along, so he doesn't.

_He hates it_.

He hates _Funny Girl_ 'cause she loves it and he hates her.


	44. What a pair we are

"You are such a nerd." He teases, glancing over his shoulder.

"I am not!" She denies.

He laughs. "You're doing a puzzle. Willingly. During the _summer_."

"It's very relaxing." She defends.

He rolls his eyes. "Right. I'm sure."

"It is! And I don't appreciate your tone, Mr. Oz."

He gasps. "We agreed never to talk about that!"

"What? The fact that you adore _the Wizard of Oz_? Or the fact that you're in love with Judy Garland?"

"Both!"

"Then don't insult my puzzles."

"Fine, we're both dorks. Let's leave it at that."

"I am not a dork!"


	45. Stitch Up The Hole In My Heart

"Here." He says quietly, offering her a large glass of water. She coolly accepts the glass and stares determinedly at the table surface and the various papers and books covering it. "Kurt and Santana are at class." He offers, breaking the tense silence.

Her lips form a tight line as she slightly nods. The awkward silence drags on as he fidgets in his chair. "How did you find me?" She finally blurts.

He freezes. "I asked around."

"Why? It's not like you have the right." She spits.

He cringes. "Rachel, don't do that."

"You don't get to tell me what to do, Finn. How many times do we have to go over this? _You_ broke up with _me_, yet again." She says angrily.

"I was helping you!" He defends.

"You don't get to dump me then 'ride in and save me'. You either love me or not, Finn." She sighs.

"Of course I love you." He says softly.

She stands angrily. "Then why do you keep leaving me? The first time I let go and the second I understood somewhat but what valid excuse do you have this time? Did I embarrass you? Or maybe I've been having a raging affair with an Italian co-worker? Who knows, maybe I've simply become to much for Finn Hudson to handle, so he has to dump me on the corner before he's stuck."

"None of those." He pauses nervously. "I'm holding you back and I refuse to do that to you." He confesses.

"You've got to be kidding me." She says incredulously. "Are you serious? Did you seriously just say that?"

He shrugs, confused. "Um, yeah?"

Her hands ball into fists as she proceeds to hit him furiously. "You stupid boy. How could you? I can't believe you!" She spits each word with a rough smack.

"What the hell, Rachel?" He cowers.

"What gives you the right to decide what is and isn't "holding me back'? What happened to senior year in high school? We worked everything out so why would you bring it all back up?" She asks, hitting him again.

"Ow, Rach! Would you stop?" She huffs but does as he asked. "About a month ago we were Skyping and you said you had skipped a rehearsal so we could talk and I just kept wonder how many times you've done it before and just not told me. It-it just proved that I was messing everything up. Broadway makes you happy and I want you to be happy." He says quietly.

"_You_ make me happy." She argues.

He shakes his head. "Not happy enough. Y-you told Kurt once that Broadway was your true love and how's a guy supposed to compete with that?"

"I was sixteen when I said that. I was stupid and immature and things change, Finn." She argues. They fall quiet after her confession.

"Don't you hate me?" He reminds her quietly.

"Don't change the subject." She huffs.

"No, I mean it just proves that we're bad for each other."

"That's bullshit and we both know it." She snaps, startling both of them.

He looks a little shocked. "You hardly swear."

"Well, I'm angry, okay?" She defends.

He sighs loudly. "Look, this is a good thing. J-just trust me."

"_No_."

"Dammit, Rachel. Why do you make everything so difficult?" He snaps.

"Because I love you and I don't give up that easily. We are supposed to be together. I just get this feeling and I _know_ you're the only thing I need."

He pinches the bridge of his nose as he shakes his head. "I knew I shouldn't have come here."

"Then why are you here?" She asks hotly.

His shoulders tense and his hands clench. "Kurt and Santana told me what you've been doing with that grade A asshole. They were worried about you." He mutters.

She rolls her eyes in annoyance. "It wasn't that bad."

"You were smoking weed, Rachel. I understand if you try it once but you-" He breaks off with a large swallow and inhales a slightly shaky breath. "You just can't do it anymore."

"I'll do whatever I please." She snaps.

"Please? F-for me?" He asks.

She's silent for a moment. "Fine."

"Thanks." He smiles softly. She barely nods and then they're back in a weird awkward silence. He risks a glance at her out of the corner of his eye, she sits with her chin resting on her propped up knees and a look of extreme concentration on her face.

"Okay, here is what's going to happen." She exclaims suddenly, startling him. "You're going back to Ohio and I am going to stay here. We are going to finish this year and then we will go back to Lima. The whole summer I am going to prove to you that we belong together and we are going to fix everything."

"Rach-"

"No, Finn. I love you and you love me, so what's holding us back? You? I mean, you've decided to cast yourself in a position that has already been eliminated. So, what's the point? We are going to be together because we belong together. Plus, you know Rachel Berry does not take no for an answer."

He chuckles kinda sadly but a little bit excited. "You'll never give up, will you?"

"_Never_."

* * *

><p>AN: Here is the continuation of the not-a-fic-but-not-a-drabble thing people asked for. Sorry about the lack of writing as well, finals totally kicked my butt.


	46. We gossip like old maids

"Wait, when did this happen?" She asks.

"This weekend. Tina said it wasn't working and she broke up with him." He informs.

"Poor Mike." She says sadly. "I always thought they were cute together."

"I haven't even gotten to the worst part yet." He interrupts. "After she dumped Mike, she got back together with Artie.'

"No." She gasps.

"Yeah." He nods. "Glee club is going to be_ so_ awkward."

"I'm so glad we've gotten past our love triangles." She sighs. "Poor Mike, still."


	47. I quietly confess to only you

"I don't want to go to college." She says queitly, her face buried in his chest.

"Yes, you do." He smiles. "You love New York."

"But I love you more." She argues.

He tightens his grip around her waist. "You don't have to lie. It's me, remember?"

She sits up. "So, I love you equally. Doesn't that make me a bad person?"

"Of course not. It just means New York was around much longer than me." He gently grabs her hand. "_Broadway_ was before me."

She's quiet when she lays down again. "I wish I could bring you with." She finally mumbles.

He laughs softly. "I don't think I'd fit in your suitcase."


	48. Your crazy can be too much

"For the thousandth time, I am not cheating on you! God, why do you to be so uptight all the time?"

"I'm 'uptight' because you have a history of lying and cheating."

"You're one to talk."

"I cannot believe you'd bring that up!"

"I can't believe _you_ brought it up! We still weren't together!"

"That doesn't change the fact that you did it."

"Well, you can't accuse me of something you're just as guilty of."

"So you are cheating!"

"_Oh my god_!"


	49. All illogical phrases remind me of you

"You're totally my lobster." He states as they're watching _Friends_.

She blushes but smiles. "I'm not sure that analogy is exactly true, considering it's from Phoebe. But, if it means anything, you're my lobster too."

"You both are sickingly cute." Kurt groans. "Why do all clichés have to be so adorable?"

"We are not a cliché!" She gasps.

"You really are. The underdog loser with the popular jock, its only been used a million times." Kurt argues.

"I still don't know what that is." He mumbles.


	50. I claim them my property now

"Finn," She hisses. "Finn give it to me!"

"What? Sorry, Rach, I can't hear you way down there." He smirks.

"Finn, this is not funny! Give them to me this instant!" She stomps her foot and glares at him intently.

"Do I have to?" He whines.

"Yes!"

"Why?"

"Because, I need my underwear! I can't walk around without any on! _Kurt_ is here!"

He pauses. "Nope, sorry. Not a good enough answer, you'll have to do better."

"_Finn_!"


	51. Let's kiss our worries away

She knows they should talk.

She knows, she does, but she doesn't really want to. They're in a happy little bubble and she knows her words would pop it. She's just the happiest she's been in a long time and she doesn't want to mess it up.

But, like he said, graduation's a year away.

They've still got time, and once they do talk they'll work it out. They have to work it out.

She knows they should talk but she doesn't want to, so she'll just kiss him instead.


	52. Baby, it's cold outside

"Come on." He tugs her hand impatiently.

"Where are we going?" She asks, following him.

He smiles excitedly. "We're gonna go make a snowman."

She follows him hesitantly (it's cold out, okay?) as they dress for the weather.

In the end, their snowman is kind of lopsided and one arm is tiny and the other is huge because they couldn't find sticks the same size. Her nose is red and she can't really feel her hands but it's okay because she had a lot of fun.

Plus it was fun to shove snow down his shirt.


	53. I have a breakfast surprise

"I'm pregnant."

"W-what?"

"I know we didn't plan this so early but accidents happen. I suppose we're lucky we've been married for a year already so we can avoid a scandal. N-not that I'm saying it would be scandal worthy but you know Lima. Of course we live in New York but we have frequent visits and I wouldn't want our son or daughter to already have a bad reputation. We're already-"

"Rachel,"

"-don't have to worry."

"Rachel."

"Yes?"

"This is awesome."

"It is?"

"It totally is."


	54. It's my bestfriend, just get your own

"_O-oh god_, Finn,"

_Ohmygosh, ohmygosh, oh my gosh, it's my best friend calling me again_

"What the fuck?" The words slip out of his mouth before he realizes. He can't help it okay? He was having awesome sex with his girlfriend and he didn't like getting interrupted.

"Language." She scolds, sitting up and taking the sheet with her. Totally not cool.

_Yeah, best friend are cool 'cause they know when you're sleeping, they know when you're awake, they know when you're leaving the house, they know when you're happy, when you're sad, come to think of it it's kind of like having a stalker_

"Santana, what did you do to my phone?" He can faintly hear Santana laughing as she huffs.

The afternoon is officially ruined.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: It's an actual ring tone. And there's more to it. And it's really annoying.


	55. I enjoy awkward public relations

"I'd say this is yet another successful Rachel Berry House Party." Kurt says, taking a sip of his drink.

"Yeah, it's pretty awesome." She slurs. "Why aren't you drinking?"

"Designated driver." He shrugs.

"That," She pauses, focusing on the other teen. "-sucks. Finny!" Finn collapses next to her, which consequently is on Kurt. The air whooshes from him and he wiggles, trying to get his brothers attention.

"You're so pretty." Finn sighs happily as he leans over to kiss Rachel.

Luckily, Finn stopped squishing Kurt, but now he has to deal with a handsy, _drunk_, couple making out next to him.


	56. Do you enjoy torturing me?

She really hates Finn.

Okay that's not true but at the moment she really hates him. And Kurt.

"It's not funny! It's really scary." She wails.

He laughs. "Babe, it's just _The Ring_."

"I don't care what it is! Why did you make me watch this?" She demands furiously.

"Rachel nothing scary happens right now. Don't worry." Kurt assures, a smile tugging on his lips.

She turns back to the screen and screams.

She's going to kill Kurt.


	57. I rather loath your significant other

"I'm wondering, won't Quinn be mad?" He shoots her a questioning look. "Our spending time together." She elaborates pulling out her algebra textbook. The librarian shushes them furiously.

Finn shrugs. "It's just for school so I don't know why she would be. Though, the baby hormones _are_ making her kinda crazy."

"She already was," she murmurs under her breath.

"What?"

"Nothing. Now, what is it you don't get about algebra?"

"The numbers and equations and stuff. They're really confusing."

"That's everything algebra is about."


	58. Let's snuggle in the morning light

"I really don't want to move," she sighs and snuggles to his chest.

He smiles contently, playing with the ends of her hair. "We'll we don't have to."

"But we have responsibilities and school and friends who will annoy us to death if we don't get up." She rolls her eyes.

"Screw them." He laughs before pressing a kiss to her mouth.

"_You two better get your horny little asses out of bed_!" A muffled voice shouts through the door.

She shoots him an I-told-you-so smirk.


	59. What happened to the bro code, dude?

"Haley Williams is fucking hot."

"You're a pig."

"Thanks, babe."

"It was _not_ a complement."

"It's all the same."

"It's really not."

"It is. Dude, back me up here."

"Don't get me involved."

"Thank you, Finn. This is why I love you and not Puck."

"Ouch, that hurts, Berry. I probably shouldn't tell you then that last week your giant made me watch the first two Transformers just so he could look at Megan Fox's boobs."

"_Dude_!"


	60. You've got me under your spell

His baby is totally cool.

She's all tiny and pretty and perfect. Sure, the first time he saw here she was all bloody and loud but now she's quiet and clean and just totally _perfect_.

She's looking up at him with her mom's brown eyes and her little tiny fist is curled over his one finger. Yeah, he's pretty sure he's never, ever, loved anything so quickly. Except maybe his mom but come on, it's his mom.

Whoa, Rachel's a mom now. And he's a dad and that's a lot to handle but he thinks they'll be okay. They're family after all.


	61. Hit me with your best shot

The football soars through the air and Puck catches the perfect throw a few yards down. He pumps his fist in the air, that was just an awesome play, and fist bumps Puck once they're in the huddle. He sees Rachel out of the corner of his eye and throws her a little wave. His girlfriend is just totally awesome.

They murmur plays for a few seconds before breaking and crouching down. The ball is snapped and in his hands, his eyes sweeping the field for an open player. He barely has time to register the monster of a player headed straight towards him before the guy smashes into him. His body goes down and he hears a loud snap.


	62. I'm on full panic mode

"Oh god, I can't do this." Her voice is an octave higher than normal and her breaths come in short gasps. "I'm only twenty-four, I can't get married so soon. Why am I tying myself down so early?"

"Because you love him," Tina mutters.

"I do. I love him a lot. But, this is just..._forever_," she explains.

"Yeah, it's called marriage," Santana smirks.

Mercedes shoots the Latina a glare. "Girl, you need to calm down and just breathe. You don't want to ruin your dress, do you?"

"Kurt would kill me," she murmurs.

"Exactly, and that would be bad." Mercedes lays a comforting hand on her shoulder.

They're interrupted when the door opens and Leroy's head pops in the room. "Kurt says everyone not part of the ceremony needs to go to their seats," he smiles.

"Daddy!" she wails, throwing her arms around her father.


	63. I challenge you to another round

"Hurry up," she giggles over her shoulder.

"One sec," he pants.

She stops and parks her bike, turning to him. "You're so slow. Aren't you supposed to be a big athlete?"

"That was a _huge_ hill," he defends, pulling up next to her.

"Does Finny not like being beaten by a girl?" She teases.

"That's not true," he pouts.

She leans over to kiss him quickly. "I'll race you back, okay?"

"You're going down, Berry," He warns.

She grins. "Bring it, Hudson."


	64. We can enjoy lazy afternoons at times

"Rachel. Hey, Rachel." She pointedly ignores him and focuses on her book. He dramatically drops next to her, shaking the bed. "_Rach_," he whines, pouting.

"_Finn_," she replies in the same whiny manner, idly turning the page.

He smiles. "Whatcha doing?"

She rolls her eyes. "Reading."

"Whatcha reading?"

She sighs, closing her book slightly. "A very erotic sex scene at the moment."

He chokes a little, his eyes wide. "Seriously?" He finally squeaks.

"No."


	65. It annoys me how happy you make me

He wakes up to see her hunched over, the sheet draped over her body.

"What are you doing?" He mutters, glancing over her shoulder, and snuggling up to her back.

She huffs. "I'm trying to write an angst filled song for Regionals but it's not working. I'm too happy."

"Aw, your welcome. Or thank you? Which applies right now?"

"It's not a good thing at the moment." She pauses, quickly turning to him. "Say something that will offend me."

"Um, go meat?" He offers.

"This isn't going to work."


	66. We may only know

"_Don't worry miss, I'm here to save you_."

"What are you looking at?" He asks creeping up behind her. She turns around to shush him furiously, pointing to the playing children. "Are they_ getting along_?" He asks incredulously, his voice a whisper.

"I think so," she nods, her eyes wide in surprise.

"That's definitely a first," he murmurs, slightly awed. His kids fight each other _all the time_, who gets the Power Ranger toy, who picks what to watch, who did the best job cleaning their room (that trait they get from their mother), who Uncle Kurt loves more, it's never ending.

"_I get to be Spiderman_!"

"_You're a girl_!"

"_So? I'm better at it than you._"

"So close," Rachel moans.


	67. I can only call it my personal hell

_This one's for the lonely_/_The one's that seek and find/Only to be let down_/_Time after time_

She wants some friends. She's fifteen, in high school, and she doesn't even have any friends. All her peers deem her weird and annoying and loud and controlling and they all call her a loser.

She is a loser.

She's not stupid, she knows where her place is in the social hierarchy, but that doesn't mean it's any less painful when they say it to her face. She hates being called a loser, she _hates_ it.

Someday they'll all regret it. They'll be screaming her name, desperate to get her attention, and she'll just look straight through them, just like they do to her. Then they'll see whose the loser.

Screw them all she's going to be _famous_.

x

_This one's for the torn down_/_The experts at the fall_/_Come on friends get up now_/_You're not alone at all_

Just because he's popular doesn't mean he gets teased. One time, he accidentally admits he likes watching _I Love Lucy_ with his mom to the guys on the team. He goes home with garbage down his pants.

He doesn't like throwing eggs at random people, it makes him feel like a jerk, but every time he says something they end up chucking eggs at _him_.

When he joins glee club everything gets so much worse.

They call him a fag, and a pussy, and they splatter him with paintballs, and they make him feel like shit. He feels even worse when he realizes he did the same thing to other people.

And he's in a club with them.

x

_This one's for the faithless_/_The ones that are surprised_/_They're only where they are now_/_Regardless of their fight_

She kissed a boy.

She kissed a boy who has a girlfriend.

She kissed _Finn Hudson_, who has a girlfriend.

And then he left her in tears. She thought he wanted this, she didn't force him to kiss her, she merely suggested it. Apparently she was wrong, so very wrong.

His lips were soft but firm and his body was warm on top of her. His eyes were brown and his freckles were scattered. He was perfect, so very perfect.

Then he wasn't.

He jumped up and left her in tears and he didn't even care. She never thought he could be so mean. She doesn't know if she should feel betrayed or heartbroken. Maybe she feels both.

She wipes her tears and cleans up the stupid picnic and the stupid cosmos and yells at herself for being so very_ stupid_.

Finn Hudson is unattainable to Rachel Berry.

x

_This one's for believing_/_If only for it's sake_/_Come one friends get up now_/_Love is to be made_

He gets it now. He doesn't need to be a rock star (thanks Mr. Schue for that shitty advice) and he doesn't need to be popular. He needs to be happy and loved and accepted and she gives him all of that. He's not sure he loves her, not yet, but he's pretty sure he could learn to.

He smiles when he imagines her reaction. She'll probably smile and squeal and hug him to death and maybe, if he's lucky, she'll kiss him too. She's actually really hot and a good kisser and he's glad no else has noticed yet. He imagines holding her hand in the hallway and study sessions after school that turn into make out sessions. He imagines the freedom of summer and the days next to the pool and sex on lazy afternoons. He's actually super excited.

Now he just has to tell her.

* * *

><p><em>Comes And Goes (In Waves)<em> by Greg Laswell


	68. We have memories in the making

"Come on, Daddy! _Come on_!" Lily tugs on his hand impatiently, her eyes are wide in wonder as she looks around.

"Yeah, hurry up!" Chris agrees and tugs his other hand.

"Whoa, slow down kiddies. We have all day, don't worry," he soothes.

Rachel smiles. "They're just excited."

He smiles back. "Yeah, Disneyworld is pretty awesome."

Chris ends up going on the spinning tea cups to many times and throws up all over Rachel. Lily tries riding Space Mountian and screams herself hoarse in fear and it takes them a few minutes to calm her down. A good chuck of his paycheck is forked over for souviners and food but he wouldn't change it. Not a thing.


	69. Unexpected, but not unwelcome, surprises

"Um, Finn?" She hesitantly approaches her husband.

"One sec. There you go Lily, all better," he states, clasping her onesie closed.

"Can we talk?" She asks.

He smiles. "Sure. What is it?"

"Well, um, do you remember the first time we," she pauses and glances down at their daughter. Lily may be an infant but Rachel doesn't want to take any chances she'd pick up vulgar language to use later in life. "_-_we_ studied_ since Lily was born?" She asks, using their old code name from high school.

"Yeah," Finn smiles, slightly dreamy.

She frowns. "Well, we didn't use protection," she blurts. "And I'm pregnant. Again."

He blinks and looks at her blankly for a few moments. "I-I didn't think that was possible for like, a year and Lily's only five months."

"Of course it's possible, once everything heals," she snaps, and then winces when hurt flashes through his eyes quickly.

"So, we're having another baby?" he asks, unconsciously rocking the infant in his arms.

"Yes." She smiles hesitantly.

"Cool."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Sorry for flooding your inbox


	70. Take a chance on me

Her heart melts into a gooey puddle when she sees him standing in a suit with a colorful bouquet of flowers.

He babbles about a 'work date' and gives her flowers and her stomach bursts into a giant mess of butterflies. When he hesitantly offers his arm to her she resists the urge to squeal in excitement but she just smiles widely and loops her arm through his.

The night ends up being almost perfect but it manages to come crashing down when he tries to kiss her. He doesn't understand, she loves him, _she does_, but she fell in love with New York and she can't let anything hold her from it. It breaks her heart to leave him like that but she's had dreams and goals her whole life and maybe he's just too late this time.


	71. I can hear the shackles already

**A/N**: Continuation of drabble 61

* * *

><p>"Fuck," His crutch smashes against the wall as he grows in anger.<p>

"Finn," she warns, her voice quiet. "calm down."

"How the hell am I supposed to 'calm down'? I'm a fucking cripple!" He snaps.

She sighs. "It's just broken, and besides, it's not the end of the world."

"Yes it is!" He shouts. "I can't play football anymore. Do you know what that means, Rachel? _Do you_?"

"Finn-,"

"How am I supposed to get out of this stupid town without football? I don't want to be a fucking Lima loser!" He kicks his desk but immediately regrets it when pain radiates through his good leg.

Her eyes are soft as she looks at him. "Come here," she says quietly.

He wobbles over and collapses in her embrace.


	72. Will you be my sugar rush?

**Angst**

"You can't, Rachel, you just can't. This is my relationship too, remember?" He hisses, his voice rough with anger.

Her eyes are sad and frustrated when she looks at him with a small frown. "Don't you understand, Finn? I don't want to do this anymore."

The anger drains from his body and panic quickly fills the vacant space. "You don't mean that," he gasps.

"I do," she nods.

He shakes his head furiously. "No, Rachel, you can't. I-I love you, isn't that enough?"

"Not this time." Her eyes fill with tears.

**AU**

"Do you think you can help me after school today?" He asks, a small smile tugging at his lips. He's seriously hoping they can make out again or, you know, _other_ stuff. That's always awesome.

Her eyes flash warningly. "What do you need help with?"

"I didn't really understand what was going on today," he explains, his eyes briefly flashing down to her small amount of cleavage showing.

"You mean you didn't pay attention," she frowns, glancing around warily.

He shrugs. "Same thing."

"Fine," she sighs after a brief pause.

"Thanks, Ms. Berry," he smirks. "You're totally my favorite teacher."

**Crack!Fic**

"Finn, do you know what this 'Glee' show is?" She asks over her shoulder, her eyes wide.

"Nope," he shakes his head. "Should I?"

"Yes, considering we're apparently in it."

**Crossover**

"I have to go. CAP tonight, remember?" She laughs pressing another light kiss to his lips. "You don't want to be killed by cylons, do you?" She begins to stand when he grips her hips and pulls her on top of him.

"Frak the toasters," he growls, kissing her hard.

**Death**

"That was nice," she sighs, clutching his arm and resting her head on her shoulder. They're walking back from one of her annual cast member dinners and the street is empty except for themselves and a figure a few feet ahead.

"Yeah," he smiles.

"I hope Kurt was able to get the kids to bed on time," she frowns. "They can't be crabby on their first day of school."

"I wouldn't-" He freezes when the guy in front of them turns around with a _gun_ in his hand. There's a loud pop and suddenly Rachel's on the ground.

"_Rachel_," he chokes scrabbling to her level. He watches in horror as a large red spot grows on her chest.

"Shut up," the guy with the gun hisses, the barrel pointed at Finn's forehead.

He hears another loud pop and everything goes dark

**First Time**

"Are you sure?" His voice comes out as a whisper but he's afraid if he talks any louder it'll break this little bubble of perfection they're in.

She wets her lips and gazes up at him adoringly. "Positive." She tries not to let her hands shake to much as she undoes the first button of his shirt.

He gently stops her hand and she shoots him a confused glance. "I love you," he says. She has to understand, he loves her _so much_, he needs her to know that before they do anything.

She smiles and kisses him.

**Fluff**

"Our kids are going to be so awesome." Her head rests on his arm as she lightly plays with the zipper of his sweatshirt.

She looks up, slightly startled. "You think about that?"

"Well, yeah." He shrugs.

"W-what about it?" She asks hesitantly.

"Just that you're going to be the best mom ever and stuff," he mutters shyly.

A small smiles tugs at her lips. "Stuff?"

"Yeah, like, how much dance and vocal lessons are going to cost for our daughter. Or how I'm going to have to teach our son to properly throw a football. You know, random stuff," he explains. "It's stupid, I know."

She brushes her lips over his, letting her hand rest on his check. "It is most definitely _not_ stupid."

**Humor**

"This so unfair," she whines. "You're a foot taller than me and you have more experience playing basketball."

"Is Rachel Berry make excuses for her brutal loss?" He teases.

She punches him lightly on the shoulder. "Of course not. I'm just pointing out the obvious, this game is in your favor due to your genetics and large feet. I, on the other hand, am at a huge disadvantage because of my slightly below average size."

"Oh, so that's your excuse for losing?" He smirks.

"I do not make excuses! I demand you take that back this instant." She stomps her foot.

He laughs. "You just did and I never will."

**Hurt/Comfort**

"Don't worry, babe. The doctor says your voice will be fine," he assures.

She furiously scribbles on a white board she's using. _What if it's not? How am I supposed to obtain my Broadway dreams as a vocal cripple? It's not possible._

"It's not permanent. You'll be singing again in no time don't worry, babe," he smiles.

She bites her lip nervously._ How could you possibly know that? What if the doctors unknowingly injured my vocal chords?_

"I think they would know if they messed up. Seriously, don't worry about it," he says firmly.

_How can I not worry?  
><em>

**Show-related**

"I think everyone bought it," she says excitedly.

"Well, we did do a pretty good job acting surprised," he smirks.

She beams. "We did, didn't we? Sam is sure to stay now."

**Smut**

Her hands clench his shoulders tightly, her nails lightly digging into his skin. She gazes unblinkingly into his hazel eyes as she moves slowly in his lap. The light from outside their window casts a blue glow on their skin.

"You," His hands grasp her thighs. "are so," His lips skim her shoulder before resting his forehead on her sweaty skin. "-_beautiful_."

**UST**

_Boy, I will be your sexy silk/Wrap me around, 'round, 'round, 'round_

Her hips sway slightly to the music, she sings confidently, slowly walking towards him.

_I'll be your pussycat licking at your milk/Right now down, down, down/Oh, a kiss can last all night!/You'll have to seduce me, nibble and bite_

He swallows when her fingers teasingly play with the button on her blouse.

_But oh no no no/Whoa whoa go/Slow baby don't/Ohhhh!_

Her hands teasingly travel down his chest, her fingertips lightly skimming the bare patch of skin above his jeans.

_Whoa whoa whoa whoa/Whoa boy you're gonna win!/Say 'yeah, yeah, yeah' you're under my skin/I got butterflies within/Ohhhh!/I think I like you!_

"What the _hell_ is going on here?" Mr. Schue shouts, startling them. They look over to see their teacher looking livid and half of the glee club trying desperately to smoother their laughter. They risk a quick glance at each other and realize they are royally screwed._  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: I don't remember where I got this drabble prompt thing but I hope I did it well enough. The humor doesn't seem all that humorous, and I'm not sure the last one actually counts, but oh well I guess... The song is _Sexy Silk_ by Jessie J**.  
><strong>


	73. Share a few stolen kisses

"They're all asleep," she states, a wondrous smile spreading on her face. "They're asleep at the same time." Her hair is thrown up in a messy bun and she has her old flannel pants on along with his college sweatshirt. There are bags under her eyes and she looks exhausted. He thinks she looks gorgeous.

He presses his lips firmly to her, muffling her squeak of surprise, and starts walking them backwards to their bedroom.

"Wait, Finn- ...what if they- they need us?" she asks between kisses. "The oven could... could catch fire, or-or someone-"

He pulls back, clutching her arms lightly, looking into her eyes. "Rach. I love you, but for the love of god, _shut up_." He quickly presses another kiss to her lips. She had her rant face on. He lightly kicks the door but doesn't close it all the way, the kids could need him or something (he's cautionary, okay?). They stumble onto the bed in a mess of limbs and clothes, a toy squeak under them, and their cat hisses in annoyance but neither care. "You are so hot," he moans.

"I certainly don't feel hot," she murmurs, attaching her lips to his neck.

"Trust me, you _totally_ are." He smiles widely.


	74. Your words are hardly comforting

"You know honey, it may seem like the end of the world right now but in the near future you're going to look back and see how this is just a slight bump in your relationship. You and Rachel will figure out how to fix this."

His mom makes it sound like they're gonna get back together, but they can't get back together. Not when she shattered his heart into, like, a bazillion pieces. Not when she kissed Puck. Fucking _Puck_. She _knew_ how much that asshole messed him up. She knew but she stilled kissed him. It feels like she used a battering ram against his heart and it just _hurts_.


	75. I lack almost all selfcontrol

Holy-

_Holy shit_.

He was currently cupping Rachel Berry's boob. With no bra, he might add.

_And it was totally awesome_.

He was also about five seconds from creaming his pants and ending what ever the hell was going on. He really, really didn't want that.

_mailman-mailman-mailman-mailman-mailman-mailman-mailman-mailman-mailman-mailman_

"_Finn_," Rachel panted, grinding their hips together.

_holyfuck-MAILMAN-MAILMAN-MAILMAN-MAILMAN-MAILMAN-MAILMAN-MAILMAN-MAILMAN-MAILMAN-MAILMAN_

He ended up making this really girly squeak as he held on to the little tiny thread of control he still had_. _His eyes snapped open when he felt her attach her lips to his ear then her teeth nibbling.

_FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK-_

Shit._  
><em>


	76. We can debate to the ends of the earth

"Five."

"Two."

"Six."

"How about three?"

"Alright, seven it is."

"Finn!"

"You've really pushed me but I guess I'm okay with ten."

"We are not having ten kids."

"Why not? Don't you want your own _Cheaper by the Dozen_?"

"I do enjoy that movie."

"I told you. Fourteen it is."

"How on earth did we start with five and end with fourteen?"

"We're the human version of _101 Dalmatians_."

"We do not have the financial support to raise fourteen children, Finn."

"I should get a second job then."

"You're crazy."

"Crazy for you."

"Do use both a favor and never use that line again."

"Hey, it's a good line. I'm going to teach it to our kids."

"All fourteen?"

"Yup.

"Honestly, you're such a child."

"I'll fit right in then."


	77. I'm sick of your never ending bullshit

"I love you, okay?" Her lips trembles as she gazes at him with watery eyes. "I _know_ he doesn't make you happy, Rachel. Just give me a chance and maybe I can."

"I love him." Her voice is quiet and her eyes drop.

His hands grip her shoulder firmly. "That's bullshit."

"Please don't do this, Finn. Don't make me choose." She looks sad and broken but he's to tired to feel guilty.

"Puck doesn't love you," he adds, a slight edge to his voice. "Not like me."

"He does." Her voice slightly pleads. "You just don't understand. You can't understand."

"I do and I'm sick of you dragging me around so you have to choose. Me or Puck." His voice is firm and he promises himself he won't back down this time. Not again.

"Please don't make me do this," she pleads. "Pleas don't make me, Finn."


	78. It is time for early celebrations

Her hand fists his shirt, gazing up at him with wide eyes, her tiny legs tremble slightly under the weight.

"Careful," he murmurs, gently grabbing her. Lily gurgles and pulls at his shirt. She sucks on the cloth for awhile and he suppresses a grimace when the damp spot hits his skin. "Thanks, kid," he sighs, rolling his eyes slightly.

"Good morning!" Rachel bursts in the room, startling the two. She's fully dressed and her hair is pulled into a tight pony, only her bangs fall forward. "How are you two on this beautiful Sunday?"

His lips twitch into a smile. "Tired."

"You can't be tired, Finn! It is our very first Fathers Day celebration! Today is memories in the making, and I have several planed." She claps her hands excitedly. "Go get dressed and hurry!"

"But it's so _early_," he whines.

Her eyes narrow slightly. "Time waits for no one, so I suggest we use this time to our advantage."


	79. You take my heart when you leave

"Please, Finn," she gasps, her hands clutching his t-shirt tightly. "Don't leave me."

He gently uncurls her hands and offers her a weak smile. "I have to, Rach. I have to do this."

"But the army?" she screeches.

"I don't expect you to understand, but I hope you respect my decision," he whispers.

"B-but I can't lose you, I can't." His thumb gently brushes the tears from her face as she inhales shakily. "I can stay. I won't go to New York. You and me can stay in Ohio a-and get married and have babies and it'd be okay. You could be a teacher or whatever passion you chose and I could open a dance studio. It could work, Finn."

Her own hand comes up to brush _his_ tears away. "I'm sorry Rachel, but no. You can't do that, you're meant for New York and I'm meant for the army. That's just the way it is."


	80. I just gotta leave this place

She can see it so clearly.

She can see herself going to college in Ohio, with Finn at her side, and she sees her wedding in her father's backyard. She can see the house, small and quaint with a classic white picket fence. And she can see Finn holding a tiny wriggling bundle in his large hands and-

And-

She doesn't know how she feels.

But Kurt keeps talking and she keeps listening and she tucks the image into the back of her mind, where it won't bother or sooth her for now.

She's just too confused, but one thing she knows, she's getting out of this town.

Even if it means moving to an identical town, just a few miles away.

Even if it means moving to New York and becoming famous one day.

She just-

She has to get out.


	81. I've learned to love your crazy

"Your wife is crazy," Kurt says, not even bothering to say hello.

He frowns. "What's wrong?"

"She's standing in the middle of Target, crying her eyes out," Kurt huffs.

"Why?" he asks.

Kurt rolls his eyes. "I stupidly took her to look at baby clothes."

He sighs, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "You know you can't let her look at baby stuff without me. Remember the fiasco with Santana?"

"_I know_. Just- what do I do to make it stop?"

"Well, first off get out of Target right now. Just go home and get her a few blankets and a Barbra movie. Maybe even rub her stomach a little, she-"

"No."

"Come on, Kurt. You're the reason she's crying in the first place," he pleads.

"I may love her, God knows why, but I don't love her that much." He hears mumbling and then Kurt's exasperated sigh. "I do too love you, Rachel. Didn't you just hear me?"

He pauses. "Kurt?"

"I gotta go, Finn," Kurt says quickly. The phone clicks, ending the call.

He better hurry home.


	82. Lazy Saturday mornings

"Can you say daddy?" he asks, tracing her fingers curled around his one with his thumb.

"She's only fourth months old, Finn," she snorts.

He ignores her and continues staring at the baby. "Come on, hun. It's easy, just say dada."

They're all in the kitchen, Rachel's making vegan pancakes, Lily lies in his lap, his arm propping her up, and it's just a lazy Saturday morning. The kinds he really loves.

"She going to say mama before she says dada, I can already tell," Rachel informs. "I am psychic after all."

He rolls his eyes. "No way. She's totally going to say my name first."

"You're wrong."

"Nope,_ you're_ wrong."


	83. Kissing is, after all, a necessity

His brushes his lips over her shoulder and she shifts next to him, rolling over to face him.

"Hi," he whispers, clutching the blankets nervously.

She keeps her eyes closed but she smiles. "Hi," she whispers back, moving closer to snuggle with him.

His arm is slowly falling asleep under her, but it's not that big of a deal because her face (and yeah, maybe her boobs) are distracting him. She just looks _so _pretty with her hair curled over her shoulder and he feels bad because he's the only one who's ever going to see her like this. Or so he really, really hopes.

"You smell good," she mumbles, sleepily.

He suppresses a chuckle and smiles instead. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," she yawns, falling quiet again.

He brushes his hand over her arm. '"Hey, Rach?"

"Mhmm?"

"I-I really love you," he says, running his fingers down the curve of her spine.

"I love you, too," she sighs, burrowing her head further into the pillow until their noses are almost touching. Her hand comes to his chest, almost patting it reassuringly.

He smiles softly, clutching her hand on his chest, but he continues to talk. "What I mean is I think I really love you. Like, in that grown up way you always see in movies. I know people always say teenagers don't know what love really feels like, but I think I do. And I think you do too."

Her eyes are still closed but she raises her head and kisses him slowly. His tongue slowly slides against hers and his other hand comes up to tangle in her hair and he feels a tear splatter against his cheek.

He pulls back quickly, his eyes flying open. "What's wrong?"

She ignores him, kissing if softly again. "Of course I do," she finally says. Her eyes are wide and wet and loving and it feels like he falls in love with her all over again.

He kisses her again, pulling her on top of him, smiling when he feels _her _smile into his mouth. She pulls back, her chin propped on her folded arms, on his chest. "What do you want for breakfast?" she asks.

"Huh?" he grunts, trying really hard to keep everything "cool" down below.

She giggles, pushing herself off him. "Come on."

"Uh-uh," he pouts, his arms snaking around her waist, pulling her back in top of him. "Food later, Rachel now."

She smiles widely and kisses him again.

They end up skipping breakfast.


	84. An appreciation for the simpler things

"Hey babe, where's my tie?" he shouts, zipping up his pants quickly, his eyes scanning their small closet.

"Which tie?" she yells from the bathroom.

"You know, that one tie," he says.

"No, I don't know. If you could maybe explain it, then I'd know," she frowns, wrapping a towel around herself tightly.

"It's red and black, I think. It's stripped."

"Check the drawer." she says, turning on her hair dryer.

He rolls his eyes ('cause how that helpful, like _at all_?) but he goes to the drawer just as she had told him. It's mostly full of clothes that managed to end up in their apartment but no one ever claimed anything, so they're stuck with it. He sighs, grabbing a few things and throwing them on the floor.

He's halfway through taking everything out when he finds the magazines.

They're bridal magazines.

They fill the rest of the drawer in small neat piles and sticky tabs jut out in various colors and he curiously picks one up and sifts through it.

Mostly, it's filled with pretty white dresses on a bunch of different women, but none of them really scream Rachel until he's near the back. He looks at the dress with wide eyes and instantly imagines her wearing it, walking towards him with her dads-

The hair dryer cuts off suddenly and he throws the magazine back in and hastily shoves all the clothes back and slams the drawer closed.

Rachel walks in, panicked, with her towel coming undone-which is really hot but he has to remind himself they have to be somewhere in half an hour.

"What's up?" he asks, hiding his smile.

"Nothing," she squeaks, then clears her throat. "So, did you look yet?"

"Nah, I was just about too actually." He lies smoothly.

She smiles, relieved. "I can do that."

"But you're in just a towel." he argues.

She smiles. "I was going to get dressed."

"Your hair's still wet, though," he says, and he might be edging her on just a little bit.

Her smile is more forced this time. "Why don't you go put your shoes on?"

"I don't have a shirt on."

"_Finn_," she barks, but she smiles really tightly again.

"Fine, I'm going," he mumbles, laughing internally.

XxX

"Finn, do you know where my pink cardigan is?" she asks, putting her earrings in.

He looks up from his shoes. "The ruffly one?"

"Yeah," she says.

He shakes his head. "Nope. Check the drawer."

She huffs and pouts, and he smiles and follows her into their closet.

"You should really consider your word choice next time," she says as she rips clothes out of the drawer. "I had thought you knew exactly where it was, considering you knew exactly which sweater I was talking about, but then you-"

"Hey, what's that?" He interrupts her, bending down to scoop up a bridal magazine.

She stares at it, her mouth agape, trying to formulate words. "I- I assume Kurt left them there." She chuckles nervously. "He keeps dropping anvil-sized hints about weddings and I'm guessing he left that there try and get me think about it. I mean I do think about- Well, I don't want to-,"

"This page is marked with bunch of gold stars," he states, trying to keep a straight face.

She bursts, "Okay they're mine. I just didn't want you to find them because then you'd feel like you were being pressured and I never want to pressure you-,"

"It's cool," he interrupts. "-but I think you should look at this page."

"-forcing you to do something you would result terribly and I don't want our relationship to end terribly. I don't want our relationship to end at all. But now that sounds too much like marriage and I know you're not ready-,"

"Rach, stop a minute and look."

"-now I've scared you off and you'll leave me and then I'll be alone for the rest of my life with a bunch of cats. _Cats, Finn_. You know I love cats but I just don't want to be the crazy cat lady."

"Rachel! Just look at the page," he shouts, thrusting the magazine at her.

She looks at him, wide-eyed. "I don't understand what you're trying to prove."

"Oh my god. _Look_," he huffs, holding up the shiny ring, previously pressed between the pages of the magazine.

She looks at it for a while. "Finn?" she finally gasps, tears filling her eyes.

He smiles now, his special smile only for her. "You wanna marry me?"

The bridal magazine crashes to the floor as she throws her arms around his neck, peppering kisses all over his face. "Yes. Yes. _Yes_, of course."

He kisses her then, his hand cupping the back of her head, the ring digging into his skin in his curled fist, and he squeezes her tightly. He breaks away, grabbing her hand fisting his shirt, and slides the ring on.

She squeals and kisses him again, tears falling freely, and he eyes the drawer with a newfound appreciation.


	85. Do you think we could work something out

"Thank you, Mr. Hudson," she says, twirling her hair around her finger, biting her lip, gazing up at him shyly. "I had fun tonight."

"Me too, and please, call me Finn." He smiles, his metal insignias shining under the porch light. "I keep looking for my dad when you say Mr. Hudson."

"All right, Finn," she giggles.

He smiles again, his boyish dimples warming her heart. "That's better."

It's quiet, apart from the continuous crickets and the occasionally car. "Do you want to kiss me?" she asks, her voice quiet and shy.

He nods, "Yes."

His large warm hand cups her cheek, his fingers tough and calloused from years of use. His breath is warm on her face as he leans in, his lips touching hers lightly. It's a quick kiss, simple and sweet, but it leaves them both smiling.

"I know I'm being shipped out again in a few days, but I was hoping maybe we could do this again when I get back?" he asks, his fingers curling over hers.

"Well, the war's almost over," she says, breathless and smiling, "I think I can wait awhile. Only, under one condition."

"And what's that, Ms. Berry?"

"You have to kiss me again."

And so he does.


	86. You're lovely down to your bones

There's so much blood. It pours out of her, dark red and thick, as the knife sinks into her chest again, and again, and again.

He wants to shout. He wants to _scream_. He wants to run to her. He wants to beat the fucker doing this to her, but he can't.

He can't move.

He claws the air, desperately trying to move, but his body refuses to budge.

She whimpers, her eyes squeezed shut, tears falling from her eyes. His heart breaks and breaks but he _can't fucking move_.

He just wants to hold her. He just wants to hold her and tell her everything will be alright.

But he can't.

He jumps awake, his sweaty t-shirt clinging to him, a cry about to leave his throat. He digs his fingernails into his palm, pressing his balled fists against his eyes hard, trying desperately to keep the tears at bay.

It's the fourth time he's dreamed about the nameless woman being murdered in front of him.


	87. Fruit tastes so sweet on your tongue

She stirs her martini, the taste of peanuts strong on her tongue and the smell if smoke filling her nose. "I really think all this smoke is terrible for my vocal chords," she says.

Her friend rolls her eyes. "So you've told me, for the thousandth time. Come on, live a little."

"It's not so easy to 'live a little' for people like me," she scoffs, "Not all of use can be Quinn Fabray's."

Quinn rolls her eyes, yet again. It's an act any would use often when friends with Rachel Berry. "I think that guy that's been checking you out for a good ten minutes would beg to differ," she says, motioning to the tall, brown haired, gorgeous man in the corner.

"He's probably just looking at you," she says, her eyes returning steadfast to her drink.

"I highly doubt it," Quinn smiles, "I think I need to use the restroom."

"I thought you just went?" she asks, chewing a few peanuts.

Quinn sighs dramatically, lifting herself from the bar stool. "Just shut up and drink. Hot stuff has decided to zero in on you."

She looks at Quinn wide-eyed, "What?"

"Oh, look at the time. I gotta go," the blond says, checking her watch-less wrist.

Quinn steals a handful of peanuts, looking for Brittany who ditched them earlier to dance with some random guy, and eavesdrops on the hot guy and Rachel's conversation.

"-and it's nice to meet you. I'm Finn. Finn Hudson."

"Rachel Berry."

"Cool, like fruit?"

She hears Rachel giggle. "I suppose so, yes."


	88. I'm a girl, you're a boy, so let's do it

She moans, curling her leg over his calf, her tongue practically half way down his throat. He grunts, his hips pressing against hers sharply, his hands splayed across her back; his fingertips digging into the clasps of her bra.

She breathes heavily, yanking his shirt over his head, and practically chokes him in the process.

"Your drumming was so hot," she groans, his lips sucking hard on her neck. It'll probably end up leaving a hickey but she doesn't really care right now. He smiles into her skin, pressing a lighter and sweeter kiss their.

His fingers clumsily fiddle with the clasp of her bra, growling in frustration when it refuses to budge. "You're such a boy," she giggles, reaching around to undo it herself.

The bra finally falls away; and again he totally takes back anything bad he ever said about her boobs, cause they are super awesome.

He kisses the swell of her breast, slowly scattering kisses even lower. "You're such a girl," he whispers, smiling as she gasps and slips her fingers into his hair.

She rolls her eyes, slapping his shoulder, and tugs his jeans off quickly.


	89. I'm not taking part in this shit

"Are you fucking kidding me, Berry?" Santana asks, "There is no way I'm doing this shit."

She pouts, the scissors dangling from her fingers. "Come on, Santana. It'll be fun! Trust me."

"You think watching infomercials is fun," She grimaces, looking down at the stupid book in front of her. "I may be gay, but I'm not that fucking gay."

"Finn did it with me," Rachel argues.

"'Cause Big Mac gets sex if he puts up with this bullshit," she laughs, "Promise me sex and maybe I'll do it."

"No way!" Finn shouts, turning around to glare at her.

"While, I am flattered at your sexual advances, I am in a committed loving relationship, so I must decline."

She rolls her eyes, inspecting her nail beds. "Then I'm not fucking scrap booking."

"_Santana_," Rachel whines.


	90. The things I do for you

"Finny," she giggles, "You should come dance with me."

"I'm in Ohio, babe," he laughs.

"Then come to New York," she whines.

"I've got classes."

She pouts, "Who cares about school? School is dumb, but not my Finny, which is why you should come up here! I need you and kisses and snuggles and sex. Especially, sex because my hand is cramped a lot lately and it's all your fault. Why do you have to be so hot?"

He chokes, wide-eyed, "W-what?"

She pauses, "I think I gotta go. Kurt is looking at me funny and telling me to hang up."

"No wait, baby. You gotta tell me about-,"

"Goodbye, Finn," Kurt barks, stealing her phone.

He's not really sure how he's supposed to study now.


	91. You don't fight fair

She giggles, her tiny hands reaching up, trying to grab the hair cascading around her. Her finger wraps around the strands, giving a firm tug.

"Okay, ow," Rachel grimaces, "Let go of mommy, honey."

He laughs, as Rachel tries to pry the baby's fingers from her hair. She glares at him, "This is not a laughing matter."

"It's funny," he says, tracing his finger on Lily's cheek.

"It's painful," she whines, finally getting the baby to clasp her finger tightly instead of her hair.

He shrugs, "Still funny."

"I hope you know you're dealing with her dirty diapers for at least a week now," Rachel informs.

"Wait, what?" he asks, his eyes slightly wide,"I'm sorry, I take it back. It wasn't funny."


	92. We can agree to disagree

"Whoa," he exclaims, pressing a hand to her stomach, "That's so cool."

She smiles down at him, tucking his growing hair behind his ear. "She's happy you're here."

"It's gonna be a boy," he says.

She shakes her head, "No, it's going to be a girl. I have a mothers intuition after all."

"Nope," he denies, pressing a kiss to her tummy, "Definitely a boy."

"How about we just agree to disagree," she huffs.

He smiles up at her, his cheek pressed against her thigh. "M'kay."


	93. We can undress you in our minds

She sees him for the first time after Cheerio's practice.

Brittany nudges her, pointing to him tossing around a ball with Puck. "He's cute," the blond murmurs, "What do you think Rachie?"

She nods, licking her lips. "Who is he?"

"New kid," Quinn informs, "Just moved here with his family from Michigan."

"I want to go to Michigan if all the boys look like him," she giggles.

Santana rolls her eyes, "You have horrible taste then."

"That's not true, San. He's kind of cute," Brittany says, linking pinkies with the brunette.

"In a cabbage patch kids kind of way, sure."

She huffs, "Well _I_ like him. I'm going to go talk to him." Clutching the strap of her bag tightly, she heads towards the two boys.

"Get some, Berry," Quinn shouts. She looks over her shoulder, sending the three girls a smile and a cheesy thumbs up.


	94. My dear, you'll win the next round

He finds her crying into a pillow, tissues scattered around her, and Funny Girl playing. He sighs sadly, loosening his tie, sitting next to her.

"Are you okay?" he asks, quietly.

"No," she hiccups, "I'm never going to make it."

He frowns. "That's not true."

"But it is! My nose is too big and I'm short and loud and annoying. Who would want to hire me? I wouldn't even want to hire me."

"Stop it," he says firmly, "Your nose is perfect. I like your height, it just suits you. You're loud because you're supposed to, right? You have to project on Broadway. Besides, you could never be annoying." He brushes her bangs from her eyes, his thumb collecting errant tears.

"You're supposed to say that," she mumbles, "That's what husbands are supposed to do."

He shrugs. "Doesn't mean I'm wrong."


	95. I can help you out, mostly

"I don't get this," he groans, flopping onto the bed next to her.

She looks up, "Well, what don't you get?"

"Everything," he moans, burying his face in his hands. "I give up on homework."

"You can't just give up. Come on, I'll help you," she smiles, gently placing her physics textbook on her nightstand.

"Do we have to do homework? Can't we just watch a move or something?"

"Finn, you have to get good grades. I refuse to date a boy with terrible grades," she says, tugging at his hand.

He frowns. "You dated Puck, though."

"He had the whole bad boy image going." She shrugs.

"I can be a bad boy," he smirks.

"Alright." She smiles. "After you do your homework."

He groans.


	96. It's a serious case of the munchies

"Jesus Christ, shoot!" Santana screams, "Hurry up and fucking shoot!"

"I'm trying," she yells, shoving the clip in.

"I swear to god, if I die because of you, I'm going to kill you!" she shouts, swinging the bat wildly.

"It's jammed," she cries, her hands shaking violently.

A shot rings out suddenly, the Moaner falling to the ground with a loud thump. She looks up wide-eyed, an impossibly tall man holding the slightly smoking gun.

"Fuck," Santana exclaims, whipping the blood from her face. "Thanks, dude."

The man smiles, his dimples causing her stomach to flutter. "Don't mention it."

Santana turns on her, "Why the hell didn't you shoot?"

"I didn't- It was jammed!" she defends. "You weren't much help either! You almost knocked me out with your stupid bat."

"I was trying to help us out," the Latina growls.

She rolls her eyes. "Right because bashing my brains in is really going to help in the long haul."

"It'll definitely make me feel better."

"Wow, thank you for that," she huffs.

Santana glares at her, "You're welcome, you needed to loose a few pegs."

"Great, now in addition to fighting, we're being rude, too. This man saved our lives and-," she pauses, glancing at him curiously. "What's your name?"

He laughs, "Finn Hudson."

"Nice to meet you, Finn. I'm Rachel Berry. As I was saying, we are being rude to Finn and I'm tired of you yelling at me."

"Fine! But we should probably move before more Moaners come with a serious case of the munchies. You could hear that shot for miles," Santana snaps, grabbing the gun from Rachel aggressively. "And _you_ don't get to use this anymore."


	97. Butterflies fill my stomach

"She's pretty good," Rachel murmurs.

He shrugs, "I guess."

"Of course I'm better, but I thought it would be nice to compliment them, rather than point out their glaringly obvious flaws."

He smiles, rubbing her thigh reassuringly. "Babe, you don't need to be nervous. We're gonna win."

"What are you talking about?" she asks, "I am not nervous."

"Really? 'Cause I don't think Kurt can feel his hand," he says, motioning to her hand wrapped around his brothers tightly.

She lets go quickly, looking at Kurt sheepishly. "Sorry."

"It'll be fine when I get the feeling back in my hand," Kurt groans.


	98. Leave my love tonight

"Why would you do that, Finn?" she cries, "Why would you do that to us?"

"_I'm sorry_. You have to believe me," he pleads, his eyes wet, "I-I don't know what I was thinking, okay?"

"You weren't! That's the problem," she sniffs, "God, I can't even look at you."

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." He clasps her hand tightly, grimacing when she pulls away quickly. "Let me make this better. Please, Rachel, tell me what to do."

She squeezes her eyes tightly, "I don't know if you can ever fix this."

"Don't say that," he chokes, "Please don't say that."


	99. Only time can tell

**A/N**: So, I got a bunch of people asking what Finn did, and don't worry, you will find out :) That being said, I've also found out a bunch of people are confused (sorry!) as to what is real and what's not. So, now I'll somehow mark or mention if it's not, so no one else is confused. For the most part, I think you should be able to tell, but I can do it for the one's that are less obvious.

* * *

><p>She kisses him softly, her palms on his cheeks, and her fingertips in his hair. She pulls back, his forehead resting on hers, a small smile on her face.<p>

"Your dress is super pretty," he says softly, tightening his arms around her waist. Pressing a small kiss to her palm, he straightens, towering over her once again.

"Thank you," she says, her fingers toying with his hair.

"I... I'm glad I came with you this year. I wish I could have gone with you last year too, instead of Quinn."

"Me too, but she seems to be happy with Noah," she smiles, pointing to the couple swaying a few feet away.

He laughs lightly, "Poor Puck."

"Don't be mean," she giggles, even though she heartily agrees.


	100. Time goes quicker between the two of us

**A/N**: One hundred!

* * *

><p>He smiles lightly, curling her hair around his finger, and she sighs softly, curling into him. It's summer time, <em>their time<em>, when the days are warm and the nights are cool, and everything falls away, leaving just them.

She pushes herself up, propped up by her arm, and kisses him. His hand comes up to tangle in her hair, his thumb rubbing her temple gently.

"I love you," she murmurs, pulling back with a light kiss.

He smiles softly, "I love you, too."


	101. My love don't fill your head with doubt

"That's the thing, Finn," she sighs, "high school sweethearts never work out in the long haul."

He shakes his head, "No. That's not true. We promised each other, remember? We_ promised_ we'd make it, that we would be an exception."

"We promised a lot of things. You promised forever with just me but look how that turned out."

"I already told you, I'm sorry," he grimaces, "She was nobody, okay? I don't care about her, I care about you."

"If you cared, you never would have done it," she says quietly.

"Please, Rachel. I-I don't know how to live without you."

"Let's be more dramatic," she scoffs.

He swallows deeply. "I mean it. I don't know who I am without you. I don't want to be just Finn, I want to be _Finn and Rachel_."

She sighs, rubbing her eyes tiredly. "I... I have to go," she finally says, avoiding his gaze, "Sophie's dance class is almost over and Chris is still at his friends. Make sure Lily does her homework."

She leaves, the door closing quietly, and he's left standing alone in the kitchen.


	102. Lay me down without a sound

He kisses Quinn soundly, his hand against her face, pulling back with a small smile. She cringes, burying her head further into her Chemistry textbook, praying Mr. Schue will arrive early and start the lesson. The faster it's over with, the better.

Mr. Schue doesn't come, and instead she's forced to watch him interweave his fingers with the blonde and sending her loving smiles.

Her heart hurts and she's afraid she might burst into tears but she can't. She _is_ Rachel Berry, and Rachel Berry does not cry over simple boys anymore.

(She knows it's a lie when she cries until her head hurts later.)


	103. Let the only sound be the storm

She feels bad, she really does. They've been fighting a lot lately and she wants to make it up to him. She knows he has the day off and she managed to convince her manager she was coming down with something (she is an actress after all) and she wants to surprise him.

Armed with pizza from the small bistro they always went to when they were first married, she enters the silent apartment. She calls his name, placing her keys in the ceramic bowl, and kicks off her heels disorderly. She rolls her eyes, figuring he's sleeping-per usual-and clutches the Styrofoam container, a ball of dread growing in her stomach for reasons unknown.

The door twists open, his name on her lips but frozen forever. He grunts, thrusting up into the blond woman atop him. A laugh escapes her lips, humorless and small, startling Finn and the blonde _hussy_.

He looks at her wide-eyed, "Rachel?"


	104. She's a cruel Mistress

"I want a divorce."

"No."

"Don't do this, Finn."

"Do what?"

"Just give it up, okay? I don't love you anymore."

"Stop lying."

"I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"Look, it doesn't matter."

"Yes, it does."

"No, it does not, Finn. I can't stand you, don't you get that?"

"I know that's not true."

"Jesus, just let me get a fucking divorce!"

"_No_."

"Screw you."

"I don't care what you say, I love you and I refuse to let you just walk out on me."


	105. All my gouls come out to play

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Santana shrieks, "Are you so fucking stupid that you just screwed over the best thing to ever happen to pathetic excuse of a life?"

He clutches the phone tightly. "I know. I- God, I don't even know what's wrong with me."

"You can't keep it in your fucking pants, that's what's wrong with you," Santana growls, "Do you know what it's like to have to listen to your best friend cry herself to sleep? Or what it's like to try and explain to _your_ fucking kids why they're living with me for awhile? Jesus, I can't even- you're such a shithead."

"I know," he groans, tears falling from his eyes, "I'm just so damn sorry. I know I messed up and now I don't know how to fix it."

"Don't cry to me about it, asshole," Santana says, ending the call violently.


	106. Defend all our honors

"So, Hudson," Azimio smirks, "-where's Berry keeping your balls?"

"Fuck off," he grunts. Azimio's an asshole anyway.

"No, seriously dude, we're all here for you. We know getting a sex change is a big deal."

He clenches his fists, "Why are you such a dick?"

"I gotta keep it real." Azimio shrugs.

He slams his locker, "Well stop then. I love Rachel, okay?"

"Sure, you two can go rule Freak-land together," Azimio smirks.

He takes a lot satisfaction punching the smirk off the football players face.


	107. The things you say can be ridiculous

He jumps, smiling widely, "I got it!"

"Got what?" she asks, laying next to him.

"What we should name him," he says, his hand pressing against her stomach.

She sighs, "What is it this time?"

"We should name him Freddy!" he exclaims.

"We are not naming our son Freddy," she laughs.

He pouts, "Why not? It's classic but also unique at the same time."

"We are not naming our son Freddy," she repeats, giggling again.

"You're no fun," he whines, leaning down to press a kiss to her tummy, "'Night _Freddy_."

She flicks him in the forehead.


	108. Wish my woes away tonight

She looks at him, her eyes sad and full of regret, and offers her hand to dance. He gives his daughter to Quinn, clasping her hand tightly.

"Congratulations," he murmurs, his arms around her waist, "I'm happy for you."

"Are you really?" she asks, her voice quiet.

They sway gently, their foreheads practically touching. "No," he whispers, "I wish it was me."

She hugs him tight, her face hurried in his neck. "I do, too."

And later, when he's on top of her, their fingers intertwined, he cries. She cries too, their tears mixing on her face and sliding into her hair.

But she has to leave, she has to get back to new husband, to _Puck_, before they leave for their honeymoon. He's almost glad Puck skillfully ignores them, just how he ignores the way Beth has a rebellious streak in her a mile wide.

He loves that little girl too much to leave her.

He wishes it wasn't the way it is, that tonight was his wedding night with _Rachel_. That he isn't stuck in a dead end job with a wife he hates and a kid that isn't even his.

He wishes, and wishes, but it's never true.


	109. Let the only sound be the ocean

**A/N**: I know you guys are confused, but it's okay because you're kinda supposed to be. Everything will make sense in the end.

* * *

><p>She feels bad, she really does. They've been fighting a lot lately and she wants to make it up to him. She knows he has the day off and she managed to convince her manager she was coming down with something (she is an actress after all) and she wants to surprise him.<p>

Armed with pizza from the small bistro they always went to when they were first married, she enters the silent apartment. She calls his name, placing her keys in the ceramic bowl, and kicks off her heels disorderly. She rolls her eyes, figuring he's sleeping-per usual-and clutches the Styrofoam container, a ball of dread growing in her stomach for reasons unknown.

The door twists open, his name on her lips but frozen forever. He lays sprawled on his belly, his face buried in the pillow, and she smiles softly. She walks to him quietly, pressing a kiss to his forehead, and rubs her thumb across his cheek.

She can wait for him to wake.


	110. With only pockets full of flowers

She dies when she's fourteen.

A missed step and a fall down the stairs ends her short life with a quick snap and a black dream

He dies when he's nineteen.

A drunk driver and a missed red light ends his life with a screech of metal and a searing pain.

He watches his mother cry and she watches her fathers try to console his distraught mother, all while watching each other.

She grasps his hand tightly when they lower the coffin into the ground and he squeezes her hand when the last bit of dirt is shifted into place.


	111. The beast of a burden

"I realized something," he says, quietly, "I realized I always want you when I can't have you. It's selfish and it's mean and it's not fair, but it's true."

"Finn," she sighs, "Please not now, I'm tired."

"I just wanted you to know," he murmurs.

She pauses, biting her lip, "Why'd you do it?"

"I don't know," he shrugs, "I was upset and she was just there and I just don't know."

"Do you love her?" she asks, quietly.

He cringes, "Of course not. I only love you."


	112. The carnival of our love

"I got you something," he smiles, pushing the stuffed bear into her hands, "I won it while you were talking with Blaine."

She clutches the stuffed animal to her chest, stroking its fur softly. "It's absolutely adorable, thank you."

"Anything for my girl," he laughs, wrapping his arm around her shoulder, squeezing her tightly to him.

She bites her lip, a blush spreading across her cheeks slightly, "Maybe you should go play that game where you use the hammer and try to hit the bell."

"Sure thing, babe," he chuckles.


	113. Until I see into your soul, tonight

Her breath hitches, her eyes wide as she looks up at him lovingly, and her shaky hand raises, brushing his hair out of his eyes. His warm breath washes over her face, his sweaty hands sliding under her shoulder and back. She clutches his arm, her thumb caressing the trembling muscle, her legs curling over his hips.

He smiles softly, shifting slightly, the sheets tangled around their legs. She smiles back, leaning up to kiss him softly, their noses bumping lightly.

Her fingertips slide along the curve of his spine as he moves slowly.


	114. Leave your love on the floor

He watches her silently, his arm curled under his head, and he frowns when she pulls her shirt on.

"Don't leave," he murmurs, pushing himself up into a seated position.

She tugs her jeans up, sighing softly, "I have to. You know he's waiting for me."

"Just say you're gonna crash at a friends."

She rubs her face tiredly, "I don't want to lie to him anymore."

He frowns, eying her carefully, "Are you sure that's the best idea?"

"I'm not really sure of anything, Finn," she says, sitting on the bed heavily, "It's all so fucked up."

He winces. He knows she only swears when she's upset. "Are you really willing to give up everything?"

"I don't know," she says, looking at him softly, "I just know that I love you. I shouldn't but I do and nothing's going to change that."

"Your marriage just makes everything so complicated," he groans, "Is it horrible that I kind of hate the guy?"

She smiles sadly, "Maybe. Who really cares at this point?"

"I don't," he assures, leaning over to kiss her, his tongue sliding against hers. He breaks away, pressing a kiss to her jaw. "I guess I'll see you around Rachel Berry."

She laughs lightly, "Maybe even sooner than you expect, Finn Hudson."


	115. Jesus Christ, I'm not scared to die

She cradles his head in her arms, stroking his cheek softly.

"I-," he gasps, clutching her dress tightly.

"Shh," she murmurs, pressing a finger to his lips, "It's okay."

His eyes look around wildly, tears sliding off his face. "I don't- I don't want to go."

She exhales shakily, "You're not going anywhere, okay?"

"M'kay," he says, his hand brushing her arm, a streak of blood marking it's path. "We're gonna get... get married though," he murmurs, "Can- Can we tomorrow?"

She looks at him sadly, his features blurred by her tears, "Of course. Whenever you want."

"That's good," he nods, squeezing his eyes shut tightly. "Can't... can't wait."


	116. Getting dirty the best way possible

She smiles at him coyly, pushing her sunglasses up her nose.

"You're totally fucking the gardener, aren't you?" Santana asks, slapping her arm.

She raises an eyebrow, "Maybe," she smirks.

"_Seriously_? Since when?" the other girl asks.

"A few weeks now," she giggles. "It just happened, I guess."

"Fuck. Is he as good as he looks?"

She smiles widely. "Better."

"Okay, that is not fair at all," Santana groans, "The only action I'm getting is with my fucking hand and you get the real deal. Someone hates me, apparently."

"A lot of people hate you, Santana," she notes, perking up when he reappears from the shed.

The brunette frowns, "Screw them. I'm just hot and their jealous."

"Sure thing, hun," she murmurs, watching him, "I'm actually going to see if he needs any help." She smiles, pulling herself from the lawn chair.

"Shit, Berry. Get some," Santana exclaims, slapping her ass, "Tell me about it later."

She rolls her eyes, waving her friend away, and walks determinedly to Finn.


	117. Old age agrees with you

"My hair is now officially all grey. I'm all wrinkly, and _old_, and I swear it took practically five minutes to walk to the kitchen from our room."

"You're being dramatic, it's not _all_ grey. Anyway, I kinda like your hair. It means you've lived a nice long life, right?"

"I guess."

"Plus, I'll wait for you to walk to the kitchen even if it takes, like, four hours. We can get you one of those walker things with the tennis balls on the bottom. What are they even for anyway?"

"It does not take four hours!"

"Whatever you say, Rach."


	118. I'd do anything to make you stay

"I dropped the kids off at school already," he says softly, "I thought you should be able to relax today."

She smiles slightly. "That was very thoughtful, thank you."

"Did you get my flowers last night?" he asks.

she freezes, "Those were from you?"

"Of course they were," he smiles. "Did you like them?"

"They were lovely, but Finn you should know-"

"I know dumb flowers wont fix what I did, but I just want to prove to you that I'm willing to do anything. I want us to go back to the good stuff, like when we were dating and when we just got married."

"I'm seeing someone else," she blurts. "and I really like him."

His stomach drops painfully as he takes a small step back. "Oh."

"I-I just wanted you to know," she says, biting her lip. "I'm happy. He makes me happy."


	119. And your blood flows like a river

"Aren't you scared?" he asks, holding her arms tightly. "You should be scared."

"I'm not," she whispers.

His lips skim across her neck, "I could rip your throat out right here."

She shudders. "You won't."

"Maybe I will," he says, pressing an open mouthed kiss to her pulse point. "You'd never even see it coming."

"I trust you," she murmurs, her fingers pressing against his cool skin.

"You shouldn't," he growls, his teeth sinking into her flesh.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Yeah, I did a vampire one. Don't judge.


	120. When your demons come out to play

He knocks gently. "Rach? You okay?"

"I-" She swallows, her hands trembling. "I'm f-fine."

He frowns. "Rachel, what's wrong?"

"I said I'm fine," she shouts, squeezing her eyes shut.

"I'm coming in," he declares.

"No! Just leave me alone."

He pushes the door open, freezing in his tracks. "It hurts," she finally whimpers.

"_Rachel_." He sinks down to her level, avoiding the blood coating the floor and her legs.

"I don't know what I did wrong," she says, tears falling down her cheeks.


	121. Hidden promises in the night

"Two weeks," he smiles, tugging on a strand of her hair.

"Are you excited?" she asks, pressing a kiss to his chest.

"Duh," he smirks. "Who wouldn't be excited to marry you?"

She shrugs, curling into him. "Quite a few people, actually."

"Well, they're stupid," he says softly. "Plus you're marrying me, so only I get you, not them."

"True," she smiles. "But _I'm_ the one getting _you_ all to myself."

"Of course. Always," he promises.

She smiles, again. "Always."


	122. Hold me tight and don't let go

"Hey," he murmurs. "Are you okay?"

She shakes her head, her lip trembling. "Not really, no."

He frowns sadly, pulling her into his arms, and her hands fist the back of his shirt tightly. "It's okay," he says, into her hair. "You did the right thing at least."

"Maybe, but I don't really care about that right now." She presses her face into his chest, wiping her tears on his clothes.

He cringes a little but doesn't say anything. He holds her tightly instead, hoping it'll be enough for now.


	123. Bachelorette parties are a must

**A/N**: You can kind of blame this one on the promo.

* * *

><p>"There are men, <em>hot men<em>, stripping and dancing right now, Berry," Santana scowls. "-so get off the fucking phone and pay attention."

"It's nothing new," she says, rolling her eyes, turning back to her phone. "Besides, I'm only texting Finn."

Santana huffs, annoyed, and snatches Rachel's phone from her hands, ignoring her protests. "Okay, here's the deal. You are going to go get a bunch of shots and you're going to come back here and get totally smashed. You are going to dance around like a whore and eventually you will come back to my apartment where you dive into the wild world of lesbianism with me while you still can. You will enjoy this fucking night or so help me I will pour wine all over your wedding dress."

She gapes slightly. "I am not doing any of that," she finally gasps.

"I swear to God, your dress is at my place and I can pick up a bottle on the way home."

She narrows her eyes. "You wouldn't."

"Bitch, do you know who I am?" Santana scoffs. "You know the shit I'm capable of."

She cringes. "Can we at least wait until everyone else is here?"

"No. Now, get your cute ass to the bar and get us some alcohol."


	124. Tired conversations in the early morning

She shifts, kicking off the covers, annoyed.

"Stop moving," he groans into his pillow.

"Stop moving?" she gasps. "_Stop moving_? I'm moving because I am uncomfortable and I am uncomfortable because I'm pregnant and you know who's fault that is? It's you and your stupid sperms fault."

"Tired," he whines.

She kicks him. "You don't have a child playing soccer inside of you while you try to sleep. You don't even know the definition of tired."

"Please. Sleep time."

She scowls. "You are an absolute jerk Finn Hudson and I cannot believe I married you."

"Love you, too," he mumbles.


	125. Between the soap and shampoo rendezvous

"Morning," he mutters, sliding his arms around her waist.

She jumps, clutching the shampoo bottle tightly. "Finn, you nearly scared me to death."

"Sorry, baby." He smiles, pushing her wet hair off her shoulder. "You need some help?" he asks, pressing a kiss to her skin.

"I was doing fine on my own, thank you."

He bites her lightly. "That's not what I mean."

"Oh, I know what you meant," she sighs. "But I need to finish washing my hair."

"Your hair looks fine," he assures, sliding a hand across her stomach.

She rolls her eyes. "That's not true. I've learned not to listen to a single word you say when you're horny."

"Hey," he whines. "Hurtful."

She turns around, leaning up to kiss him lightly. "Hey. Accurate."


	126. Terrible movies and great kisses

"This sucks," he groans. "Why are you making me watch this?"

"Because I'm attempting to find the allure this series has to woman around the world," she says. "Honestly, I'm having trouble."

""Cause it's shit."

"Language," she scolds. "But you are correct, it's shit."

He laughs. "Don't make fun of me," she giggles.

"I'm not. I just love you, that's all."

She smiles. "I love you, too."

"Can we make out instead of watching this?" he asks a few minutes later.

"Alright."


	127. Break the laws that bind us

She looks up at him, frowning. "This is wrong."

"I don't care," he growls.

"We're not supposed to-"

"_I don't care_." He grips her arms tightly. "I just don't care anymore."

"They'll kill you if they ever find out," she finally says.

"Then we wont let them," he assures.

She looks up sharply, smiling slyly. "You promise?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die," he coos.

"You better," she breathes, cupping the back of his neck and pulling him down forcefully for a kiss.


	128. This loathing tastes so sweet

"Berry. Hudson. Suit up, you two are next," the General barks. "And this time don't fuck up my bird."

"Yes sir," he mumbles sarcastically, wincing when she steps on his toe's purposefully.

"Don't give me attitude Sergeant. I will report you," the General warns.

"You'll have to excuse him, General. He's having issues at home," she explains.

The General scowls. "Don't bring your baggage to work."

"Yes, sir." She salutes.

He grimaces, making a face at her once the General leaves. "Suck up."

She rolls her eyes. "Shut up. I just saved your ass."

"My ass does not need saving," he denies. "Especially, from _you_."

"Whatever. I don't care what you think about me," she says. "What I care about is you scratching up the deck when you land. Get your shit together."

"My landing is perfectly fine."

"It's really not."

"Uh, it really is."

"Grow up."

"Make me."


	129. Jealousy is a good color on you

**A/N**: As requested, jealous Finn after the promo.

* * *

><p>"What?" he asks, his eyes wide.<p>

"I said give me a dollar," she says, turning back to the stage.

"Are you- What- No!" he exclaims. She thinks he's going to give her money to cram down the pants of another dude? _Yeah, right_.

She licks her lips slightly. "I need to get closer to Sam and I won't be able to if I don't have a dollar."

"I'll do it then," he exclaims, ignoring her look.

"Are you sure that's such a good idea?" she asks.

He glares at her. "I'll do it."


	130. Your freak matches your eyes

"Check it out. Freak at twelve o'clock." Puck smirks, shoving an egg into his hand. "It's your turn, Hudson."

He grimaces. "I don't know, isn't kinda dangerous? Like, couldn't I hurt her?"

"Who cares about that? It's funny as hell. Now, do it or I'll be forced to crack an egg on your head."

He cringes but rolls down the window all the way. Sticking his body partially out, he angles himself and chucks the egg. It splatters against her shoulder in a mess of yolk and shell. Puck throws another egg, hitting her directly in the chest when she turned around to yell at them.

"Fag lover," a senior shouts, slamming his hand against the outside of the car excitedly. All the guys in the car howl with laughter as they speed away.

"Did you have to call her that?" he asks quietly.

Puck makes a face. "She's got two dads. That's just fucking weird. Berry's a psycho anyway. It's not that big of a deal."

He frowns, looking down at his hands so he doesn't have to look at any of his friends.


	131. The sea that parts us

"Can you say hi, sweetie?" she asks, holding his tiny hand up. "Say hi."

"Hey, buddy." He smiles widely. "Hey."

The baby gurgles happily, his chubby hands reaching for the camera, pulling it off the computer. He laughs as Rachel attempts to extract it from his grip.

Finally, after wrestling the camera from the baby, she mutters, "Sorry. He's been really grabby lately."

He smiles softly. "It's okay. I just wish I could be there."

"Me, too," she says, hugging their son tightly. "Only two more months though, right?."

"Two months." He nods. "I can't wait."


	132. I'll cross these state lines for you

He fidgets nervously, clutching the strap of his duffle bag, and knocks on the door. It's a Friday night and he's really hoping Santana and Kurt actually listened to him and left, leaving Rachel studying alone at home. Yeah, it's kinda weird to be studying on a Friday night, but weird is also kinda Rachel's middle name.

The door opens, revealing a tired Rachel, her hair in a messy ponytail and in big baggie sweats. "Hey, baby."

"Finn," she squeals, jumping into his arms. "What are you doing here?"

He shrugs. "Just thought I'd drop by."

She laughs and pulls him into the apartment.


	133. Awkward sexual relations

"I expect you to know I might have sexual relations with another woman this year," she says.

His head snaps to her. "Wait, what?"

"Well, college is the time to experiment," she explains. "While I am fully committed to this relationship I also wish to understand the appeal. Almost half the glee club is gay, and I'm just wondering what the big deal is."

"I don't know if I should be offended or turned on," he says, after a pause.

She smiles sweetly. "Oh, don't be offended. In fact, I encourage you to do the same."

"You mean make out with another dude?"

"That's exactly what I mean." She nods.

He cringes a little. "Um, no thanks babe."

"That's too bad."

"Yeah, sure."


	134. We're the cool kids of the school

"So, you wanna go to the dance with me?" he asks, curling her hair around his finger.

"Who else would I go with?" She rolls her eyes.

He shrugs. "Maybe, some other guy on the football team."

"Gross. They're big and rude and un-showered," she says, her nose scrunched in disdain. "Besides, they only like me because I'm a cheerleader."

"Their loss," he assures. "And it's not just 'cause your a cheerio. Your, like the coolest person I know. Hell, your the coolest person in this town and everyone just wants to be your friend."

"Don't let Quinn hear that," she giggles. "She'll have a hissy fit."

He smiles, pressing a finger to his lips. "Our secret."


	135. I do, in fact, pinky promise

"I wanna kiss you," he says.

"Ew. Why do you want to do that?" she asks, fluffing Barbies tutu.

"'Cause that's what grown ups do." He shrugs. "Come on, I don't have cooties. I promise."

"You pinky promise?" she asks, looking up shyly.

He smiles, offering his pinky. "I pinky promise."

She links her pinky around his, shaking slowly. "Okay."

She puckers her lips, squeezing her eyes closed tightly, and he leans in, pressing his lips to hers quickly. She opens her eyes slowly, her brow furrowed. "That was weird."

He nods. "Yeah. I don't know why grown ups like that."

"We can try again when we're older."

"M'kay."


	136. My girlfriend can be eccentric sometimes

"Dude, come on," Shane groans. "I heard this party is supposed to be fucking awesome. Sarah is supposed to be there and you gotta be my wing man if I plan on hitting on that."

He shrugs. "I already told you I can't."

"Why not?"

"I've got a skype date with my girlfriend."

Shane rolls his eyes. "It's one date, I don't think she'll care."

He laughs. "You definitely don't know my girlfriend then."

"You're lame," Shane pouts.

"Sorry man. Drink a beer for me, okay?"

"Fine," he grumbles.


	137. I'll win every game, in every lifetime

"No," she squeals, "No, don't! Stop it, Finn!"

"Only when you admit, I won!" he laughs, tickling her mercilessly.

"You won," she gasps, trying to wriggle away from his grasp. "You won, okay?"

"That's more like it." He smiles, resting his weight on his arms above her. "I win everything."

"That is not true!" she exclaims. "You hardly win anything. That was just a fluke," she says, motioning to the cards sprawled across the table.

"You wanna bet?" he asks, his eyes bright.


	138. You never know what fate has in hand

"Who is that?" he asks, his eyes trained on the girls short skirt.

"That's Rachel Berry," Mike explains. "She's our age."

He smirks. "I think I like Lima."

Shaking his head, Mike states, "Don't even think about it, dude. Her dad is the sheriff and you don't fuck with the sheriff's daughter here. It's totally off limits."

"You never know what could happen," he says, raising his shoulder in a half shrug. "Maybe we're soul mates. You never know."

"You've never even made eye contact with her."

"So?"


	139. Even humans have limits

She frowns, worry lines appearing across her face. "Haven't you heard? Hitler's on the move still and America refuses to help. Millions are dying, Finn, while we just sit here and worry about what grade we'll get in math. How is that a fair world?"

He looks at his hands, his fingers curled around his pencil tightly. "Everything gets better eventually," he says.

"We can't wait for eventually," she exclaims. "This is happening _now_. People are dying _now_. Eventually just isn't good enough anymore."

"How are we supposed to change that, then?" he asks, his voiced raised. "How will sending Americans, more men, to go fight and die help?"

She stands quickly, her arms flailing slightly. "It'll give people a fighting chance!"

"We can't fix everything, Rachel," he snaps. "We're only human after all."

"We can at least try," she spits.


	140. I followed you to heartbreak

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she shouts, throwing the blanket hazardously on the bed.

"I don't know, maybe my wife is a psycho bitch and I don't want to deal with it anymore!" he yells.

She recoils, stepping back quickly. "Why are you so mean?"

"Because while you're fucking around with Finn I'm stuck here _alone_. I gave up my fucking life to follow you here."

She scoffs. "Let's be more dramatic."

"Screw you. I'm done. I am just _done_," he spits.

"Fine. I don't need you anyway."

"Oh right, 'cause you have fucking Finn Hudson."


	141. In a winter wonderland

"Snow is pretty," she mutters. Her breath is visible in the cold air and snow clings to her mittens. "I like snow."

"Me too." He smiles, propping his head on his hand.

She looks over shyly. "I like you, more."

"I love you," he says earnestly, brushing a curl of hair off her face.

She smiles. "I love you, too."

Pressing a kiss to her rosy cheek, he asks, "Wanna go get some hot chocolate?"

"Okay." She nods. "My butt is cold, anyway."

He laughs. "That's because you're laying on the snow in tights."

"That probably was not the smartest idea," she giggles.


	142. Bullet to the brain with you

"You okay, baby?" she asks, loading a new round.

"Yeah," he shouts. "I'm good."

"I told you we should've brought backup," she says, cringing when a spray of bullets destroy the wooden crate near her.

He rolls his eyes. "Fine. You were right, I was wrong."

"I always am," she gloats.

"Mostly yes," he grunts, firing a few shots. "But I've right a few times."

"Name one," she says, sliding a grenade to him.

He pulls out the pin, throwing it over his head. "How about that time with Benny."

"That doesn't count," she scoffs.

"Oh, come on, it does too!"

"No, it doesn't."


	143. We love beneath the sheets

Finn smiles softly, his eyes warm and loving, as he brushes a strand of hair from her face. The sheets tangle around his legs when he moves next to her, his head propped up by his hand. He brushes his lips across her cheek, nudging her nose with his. "Wake up," he murmurs.

She smacks her lips, turning away from him, causing a chuckle to escape him. He smiles, again, pressing a kiss behind her ear. "Come on, wakey wakey."

"Go away," she groans, pulling the covers to her chin.

He shakes his head. "Not 'til you wake up."

"Meanie," she breathes.


	144. Sing your way to my heart

He lights the cigarette, puffing slightly, and looks tiredly at Sam. "How long we gotta keep at this?" he asks.

"'Til we find the right singer," Sam responds, eying the audition list.

He rolls his eyes. "Next," he shouts, taking a long drag from the cigarette.

A tiny woman walks to the microphone, nervously flipping her hair. "Um, my name is Rachel Berry and I'm audition with Judy Garland's _Somewhere Over The Rainbow_."

"Go for it," he says, rubbing his eyes tiredly. This girl is the last of the batch for the day and he just wants to go home and sleep until he dies.

Taking on a new singer ended up being more difficult than he imagined and he just wants to find the right girl.


	145. Everything is broken

Finn holds her hand tightly, mumbling words of comfort to her but she can hardly hear him. The parts inside of her that can't make children rattle around noisily.

She feels like a failure.

_She is a failure_.

She never made it to Broadway and now she'll never have children of her own flesh and blood. She has only one friend in this world, the man holding her hand, and she's fairly certain their marriage might not survive this.

Tears prick her eyes and her chest tightens. She feels like a caged animal in the white washed room, with people breathing down her neck. She swallows tightly and scrambles from her chair, ignoring the pleas of her husband and doctor as a single word pounds through her mind.

_Failure. Failure. Failure. Failure. Failure. Failure. Failure. Failure. Failure. Failure. Failure. Failure. Failure. Failure. Failure. Failure. Failure._


	146. Kick me when I'm down

"Daddy, I love him," she exclaims. She clutches his hand tightly. "I don't care what you say. I love him and that will never change."

"If that's true, I never want to see you here again," he says quietly. "Pack your things and go."

She recoils, hurt flashing across her face. She breathes quickly and turns to her mother determinedly. "Mom please, help me make him see reason."

"You heard your father," her mother mutters, stirring her drink.

"I thought you loved me," she cries.

Her father looks up, looking at her critically. "Not anymore. I love Rachel Berry, the little girl who would play with her toys in front of the fireplace. I don't love this girl I see."

"But I'm not a little girl anymore."


	147. Only you could see the beast you've made

He squeezes her thighs affectionately, pressing a kiss to her chest. "That was fun," he murmurs, nuzzling her sweaty skin.

"It was," she sighs, her fingers combing through his hair.

He looks up at her, a smirk pulling at his lips. "You wanna do it again?" he asks, tugging at his unbuttoned plaid shirt slipping over her shoulders.

"You're an animal," she giggles.

"Thanks, babe."

She gasps. "Finn! I did not mean it like that."

"Well, that's how I'm going to take it," he laughs.

She rolls her eyes. "You're incorrigible."


	148. Between the cracks of the couch

"We should probably use a bed one of these days," she giggles, burying her face in his chest

"Beds are overrated." He shrugs, pulling the blanket closer. "This couch is nice and comfy anyway," he says, patting the furniture.

"Beds are big, though," she argues.

He looks down at her. "So?"

"So, more space equals more positions and more positions means more pleasure." She smiles, blushing slightly.

"Seriously?" he asks, his eyes slightly wide, his mouth suddenly dry. "Why are we still here, then? My bed is just waiting upstairs."


	149. Plans change, deal with it

"Well, that sucks," he murmurs while they wait for the elevator to reach their floor.

"It certainly was inconvenient," she agrees. "But how could we have possibly known in advance the health department would shut the dinner down."

"That's still gross, we ate there a lot." He makes a disgusted face.

She rolls her eyes. "Nearly six years ago. We ate there a lot in college, hun."

"I'm actually kinda glad we didn't go," he finally admits after a pause. "I don't really trust Kurt and Santana with the kids."

She smiles. "Me too."

The doors open and they link hands as they walk down the hall towards their apartment.


	150. A taste of fate's cruel hand

He clenches his hands tightly as he remains stony silent. Kurt sniffles, wiping away his tears violently, and Santana stares hard at Rachel, her eyes squinting.

"There most be something wrong with the tests. They mixed them up, or-or they read the results wrong," Kurt finally gasps.

She smiles sadly. "Kurt. They're the right tests."

His lip trembles dangerously. "No, they can't be. I refuse to accept it."

"How do you know?" Santana interjects angrily, pacing slightly. "How can you possibly know they're right?"

"San, a person knows when their dying," she sighs. He grimaces, looking down, and he wonders what the hell is wrong with her? She's dying. _She's dying_. Why isn't she freaking out?

He's pretty sure he s going to start bawling like a baby when she turns to comfort Kurt, who has returned to hysterics.

He just- He can't look at her, it hurts his heart too much, and he storms to the kitchen.


	151. Dance with me tonight

"This party's pretty cool, huh?" he shouts over the music.

She shrugs. "It's alright."

"You kind of look like you don't want to be here," he says, taking a sip of his beer.

"That's because I don't," she yells, her eyes scanning the makeshift dance floor. "My friend forced me to come."

"That sucks."

"Yeah, well, Mike can be stubborn when he wants to be," she says and an awkward pause falls between them.

His eyes finally flicker to her nervously as he says, "I'm glad you did come, though."

She looks over at him, her eyes sweeping across his broad chest. "I'm Rachel," she finally says, extending her hand towards him.

"Finn," he replies, clasping her tiny hand in his own.


	152. You are the space in my bed

She curls her fingers over the cool spot on the bed, pressing her palm to her eyes, suppressing tears. She inhales shakily and pulls the covers closer to her, but still unable to suppress a shiver.

A small voice asks, "Mommy?" She turns to see her son in his Spider-man pajamas, clutching his teddy bear tightly. The teddy bear Finn got him when he was tiny and new and only hours old. "I don't wanna sleep with 'Tana."

She pulls the blankets back, her lip trembling as he crawls next to her, curling against her. "Don't cry, Mommy," he mutters, his tiny fingers wiping at her tears. "Daddy's safe now and he's gonna wait for us."

She nods, tears falling against her pillow, and clutches her son closely.


	153. You are the silence in between

"Don't go," he murmurs. "Stay for a little while."

She smiles sadly. "You know I can't."

"I don't want you to leave me," he says, his fingertips tracing across her cheek.

"I don't want to leave you." She looks away, suddenly, fixed on a point he can't see. "I'm sorry," she whispers, looking at him, her eyes wide.

"You always are," he breathes, pressing his forehead against hers. "I'll be here. I'll always be here."

She presses her lips to his, the taste of tears heavy on her tongue. "I love you."

"Always," he promises.

Then she's gone.


	154. You are the hole in my head

"I don't know who you are, okay?" he shouts. "I don't remember you."

She presses her hand to his cheek, murmuring, "I know this is difficult-,"

"Don't touch me," he yells, recoiling from her touch. "_I don't know you_. I'm not who you think I am. My name is Lee Jacobson. I was born in Portland, Oregon. My mother is a nurse and my dad works for a computer company. I don't have a step-brother and I've never even been to New York. And I don't know anyone named Rachel Berry, okay?

She tucks her her hair behind her ear, smiling sadly. "Maybe you don't remember me this time," she says softly. "but you will eventually. You'll remember _everything_."


	155. You are the nighttime fear

"I'm sorry," he chokes. "I'm so sorry."

Her blood is sticky on his hands and she gasps, her eyes rolling wildly. "Why?" she cries, her voice shrill and scared.

"I'm sorry," he repeats, stroking her hair softly.

"I thought-" She coughs, blood seeping from the corners of her mouth. "different."

He wipes his tears with the back of his hand, cringing when blood smears across his face. "God, I-I,"

"Don't blame." She groans, clutching her wounds in pain. "I don't-"

"_I'm sorry_," he croaks as her hand slumps.


	156. You are the morning when it's clear

She curls her toes in the sand, brushing her hand across the surface of the water, and a soft laugh leaves her as she watches him. His papers fly everywhere in the wind as he trips. She smiles, pushing herself off the ground, and snatching a few papers before they blow into the water. Turning them over curiously, she finds several figures sketched, each pausing a moment in time.

He approaches her hesitantly, scratching the back of his head. "These are fantastic," she murmurs, holding the drawing out to him.

He smiles, slightly shy, a soft blush appearing across his cheeks. "Thanks."


	157. Sign your name across the line

"Our own apartment. Isn't it fantastic?"

"Yeah, it is pretty awesome."

"No more annoying roommates."

"No more loud parties above you when your trying to study."

"No more snooping best friends."

"Food anytime we want."

"Movies at anytime we want."

"Sex at anytime we want!"

"Decorations exactly how we want them."

"An actual Christmas tree during the holidays. Not a cheap plastic one."

"New Years gatherings! We can have an assortment of foods while everyone mingles."

"That sounds awesome, babe."

"This is going to be wonderful."


	158. Taste so sweet across my tongue

**A/N**: Yeah, I'm just going to up the rating to M...

* * *

><p>"Please, Finn," she sighs.<p>

"Please what?" he murmurs, his tongue sliding down the valley between her breasts. He ignores her boobs all together, instead pressing open mouthed kisses to her navel.

"Please what?" he repeats, lifting his face from her body.

"Finn," she whines.

"What do you want, Rachel?" he asks.

"I don't care," she breathes. "I just need orgasms."

He chuckles, ignoring the glare she's giving him, and presses his hand between her legs. She whines and arches of the bed slightly, widening her legs for him. He brushes his lips across her skin, smiling when her fingers slip into his hair, and he presses a sweet kiss to her inner thigh.


	159. We'll hide away from everyone for awhile

"You're joking, right?" Puck asks. "You're screwin' with me aren't you?"

He shakes his head. "No."

"But why?" he whines. "I'm not a fucking babysitter."

"You owe me that's why." He frowns.

"You cannot hold the whole Quinn thing against me for the rest of our lives. You gotta let it go, man."

"I won't let it go, I'll use it, actually. Especially, when I need you to distract my brother and keep him away from the house."

"Don't remind me." Puck scowls. "She better ride you so hard, your junk almost falls off."

"Dude!"

"I'm serious. If it's not fucking epic sex I'm going to be pissed."


	160. Pay the babysitters only for the night

"Do you think Santana and Kurt have managed not to kill each other tonight?" she asks, her thumb lightly caressing the smooth skin of his chest.

"I don't know. Maybe, I hope." His fingertips glide along her shoulder in irregular patterns.

She presses a kiss to his chest. "I just hope they didn't break anything."

"Come on babe, that was one time. Cut them some slack."

"My poor vase had to suffer the consequences of that 'one time'. You know I loved that vase," she sighs, snuggling into him. "It was a wedding present."

"I know," he mumbles, curling her hair around his finger. "We got a new one, though."

"It's not the same," she pouts.


	161. We have responsibilities and friends

She tugs on his scarf, forcing him to hunch down slightly. "I really don't want to go in there," she mutters, kissing him lightly.

"Yes, you do." He smiles, kissing her back. "You miss them."

"I miss you more," she insists. Her fingers tangle in the tassels at the end of his scarf.

"I missed you, too," he says, wrapping his arms around her waist. "But we made a promise, remember?"

She grimaces as she fixes the collar of his jacket. "Can't we just postpone it for a little while?" she asks.

"No," he laughs as he presses the doorbell before she even has time to comprehend what's happening.

She sticks her tongue out at him. "Meanie."


	162. Time is against us today

"Come here," he says gruffly, pulling her against him.

"Finn," she squeals. "I'm going to be late."

"So? Who cares about classes anyway," he asks, attempting to unbutton his plaid shirt on her.

She swats his hands away. "I do. Education is very important and I could miss very vital information by missing this class."

She tries to push away from him but he wraps his arms around her legs, his hands resting just below her ass. "Come on babe," he pouts. "I'm leaving in a few hours and who knows how long it'll be 'till I see you again."

"That is true," she murmurs.

"Please," he asks, pouting slightly.

She skips class.


	163. Find your balance

"You can learn to control it," she says, smiling encouragingly. "You don't have to be defined by it anymore."

"I don't know how," he murmurs, dejectedly.

"I did it, didn't I?" She shrugs. "That means you can do it too."

"I just- I don't think I'll be able to."

"Why not?" she asks. "You can do anything."

He looks over at her, his palm outstretched. "You really believe that?" he asks quietly.

"Of course." She smiles. "Just concentrate. Focus on something that can give you peace."

His eyes flicker to her briefly and he focuses on his hand.


	164. It's a natural process of life, love

"I don't want to do this," she says, her voice trembling. She presses a hand to her stomach as she breathes shallowly. "I really don't want to do this."

"Everything's gonna be fine," he says, rubbing her shoulder encouragingly.

"You don't have to shove a baby the size of a watermelon out of your vagina," she snaps.

He pulls back slowly. "Whoa, angry Rachel."

"Shut up. This is your fault," she spits. "Did you see what that woman had to go through? I have to go through in a few short months."

"But then we'll have a baby," he says, smiling encouragingly.

"After hours of agonizing pain."

"Come on, Rach-"

"Don't you dare '_come on, Rach_' me. I'm mad at you."


	165. All is fair in love and war

"Rachel!" he shouts, shoving people aside. "Rachel!"

"Finn?" she asks, looking up.

He bounds up to her, pulling her tightly against him. "I couldn't find you," he murmurs into her hair, his voice shaky. "I couldn't find you and I thought they- I thought they had you."

"I'm right here," she says soothingly.

He pulls back, his hands cupping her face, and he kisses her forcefully. "Why would you come with, Rachel? Why would you do that?"

Her nails dig into his arms slightly as she clutched him. "I just wanted to help."

"It was stupid. It was so stupid."

"I know," she mutters, looking down.

"I don't want our kids to be orphans," he says, his voice catching.

"I don't want to be a widow," she retorts. Her lip wobbles. "Every time you come out here I keep thinking that maybe your luck is going to run out. Do you know what that feels like, Finn? Do you know how it feels to constantly live in fear? Just- please come home. Don't leave us anymore."

"I can't. Not now. Not while people are out here dying."


	166. I always mean what I say

He smiles. "I love you," he says quietly, kissing her shoulder softly. His fingers slide across her stomach and presses closer to her.

She freezes. "What?"

"I said I love you," he repeats. "and I mean it. I'll always mean it."

"Finn," she sighs, throwing the covers back. "Why would you say that? Why?" she asks, her voice exasperated.

"Because it's true." His brow furrows. "What are you doing? Come back to bed."

"I can't. I have to get home. Santana said she wasn't able to stay too late with the kids."

"Let me come with you then," he murmurs. His hands clasps her own quickly, tugging her towards him. "Let me come home."

She sighs heavily, pulling away from his grasp as she tries to find her clothes. "Look, just because we had sex-"

"Made love," he interjects.

"It doesn't change anything. You still cheated on me. We're still not together," she says firmly.

He looks at her, confused. "But I thought-"

"You thought what? Everything would go back to the way it was?" She stops, watching him closely, her dress slipping off her shoulders. "It can't go back to the way it was, Finn."

"Why did you come here then?" he snaps. "Why did you come to me of all people?"

She rubs her forehead tiredly. "I had too much wine and a bad night and I knew you were here, okay?"

"That doesn't mean you had to sleep with me."

"I know, and I shouldn't have done it," she mutters. "It was stupid and a mistake and I can promise you it won't happened again."


	167. My love sliding across the ice

"Come on. It'll be fun," she says, tugging on his jacket.

He scowls. "Maybe for you. You wont be the one falling on their ass repeatedly."

"I won't let you fall," she laughs.

"How do you plan that?" he asks. "I'm huge, you're tiny. I'd crush you."

"I'll hold your hand," she says sweetly.

"Yeah, 'cause that will help," he remarks, sarcastically.

"Please Finny," she pouts. "Pretty please."

He throws his arms up exasperated. "Fine."

"Thank you!" she squeals, throwing her arms around him, and leaning up to kiss him on the cheek. "Let's go get some ice skates."

"I'm going to regret this," he mutters as he follows her.


	168. First morning of the rest of our lives

"So, how does it feel to be married, Mrs. Hudson?" he asks, his cheek resting on his folded arms.

"Honestly, it feels the same as it did last night," she murmurs.

"And how did it feel last night?" he questions softly, brushing a tendril of hair off her face.

She smiles happily, her thumb rubbing across his stubble. "Amazing."

"That's good to hear," he jokes. "I was worried you'd be disappointed."

She giggles, burying her face into his shoulder. "Of course not."

"I'm glad," he laughs.


	169. Three strikes and you're out

"It's all in the way you move," he says, squeezing her hips. "Just let loose and swing. It's not that hard."

"Are you sure?" she asks, pushing her helmet up. "Because I can be terribly uncoordinated when it comes to sports."

"It's easy, I promise," he assures. "I'm gonna pitch you a few and you just try to hit them, okay?"

She nods. "Alright."

She ends up missing a lot. She either swings too early, or too late, or just swings wildly. At one point she even swings so badly she hits herself with the bat.

"Are you okay?" he asks, urgently.

"I'm fine." She scowls. "But I will hit this next one. I can promise you that."

"Okay, Rach. Whatever you say," he laughs. He throws the baseball to her gently and she does, in fact, hit it with a loud crack.

"I did it!" she squeals.

"What are you doing, then?" he asks. "Go, go, run!"

She looks at him confused but then she drops the bat, running towards first base. Her hair falls out of her loose ponytail, flying behind her, and she squeals when he chases after her.

In the end she only gets to shortstop before he catches her. He twirls her only to groan when he trips and she elbows him in the stomach.

He laughs, rolling over on top of her until his weight is rested on his forearms next to her head. "You're out," he murmurs, kissing her jaw sweetly.


	170. Go ahead and try to weasel out of this

**A/N**: Monchele, as requested. I'm not really sure if this is what you meant exactly so, I'm sorry if it isn't. Sorry if it's terrible, too.

* * *

><p>She twists, placing her legs in his lap as she reads the script lazily. He looks up from his phone, his hand absentmindedly resting on her thigh.<p>

"How long do you think that scene will take?" he asks, twisting the hem of her skirt between her fingers.

She shrugs. "Depends on how many times you screw me up."

"I do not mess you up," he laughs.

"Yeah right," she scoffs. "Don't try to weasel your way out of this one."

"I'm not 'weaseling'," he denies. "Just give me one time."

"I can't, there's too many."

"Liar," he sings.

She scoffs. "Yeah right."


	171. You disgust me at times

"I think I'm gonna be sick," he groans.

She rolls her eyes, holding a baby wipe to him. "Honestly, Finn, this is not that bad."

"You don't have puke down you shirt," he replies, gagging slightly. "So how would you know?"

"Do you forget our performance in front of the entire school junior year?" she asks, her eyebrow arched. "Now let's compare, shall we? You were thrown up on by our seven month old daughter. I was thrown up on by a seventeen year old girl who had drank an entire cup of that vile concoction."

"It still didn't go down your shirt," he whines.

"I had it in my hair," she retorts, shifting Lily. "Do you realize how hard it is to remove chucks of vomit from your hair?"

He cringes. "I can feel it soaking in my underwear."

"I was hung over and kept throwing up all over myself _while_ I was trying to clean myself."

"Can we just stop talking about this? Please?" he pleads. "I am seriously going to throw up if we don't."

"Fine."


	172. A quickie in the morning sun

He brushes her hair back, pressing soft kisses to the warm skin of her neck. She giggles and squirms, trying to evade his lips and greet the day.

"Where do you think you're going?" he says gruffly, curling his arm around her tightly.

"To go get ready," she replies. "We have a busy day ahead of use. Your parents are going to be here by five and I need to start cooking soon in order to have food prepared for when they get here."

"That's like nine hours from now," he grumbles. "I think it can wait."

"It certainly cannot," she tells him, pushing against him.

He groans into her skin. "I think it can wait while we have a quickie."

"Charming," she says dryly. "Now, I must have you."

"Of course you do," he smirks. "I'm Finn Hudson."

"Being cocky gets you nowhere in life," she remarks.


	173. Family brunch surprises

"You think they know?" he whispers into her ear, his arm draped across her chair.

"How on earth would they know already?" she asks quietly. "I've only told Mindy and that was on accident."

"Yeah, but can't they tell? You're like glowing, babe," he says, his mouth curling into a smile.

"You think so?" She bites her lip shyly.

He kisses her cheek. "Of course."

"Thank you, Finn. That's a very sweet thing to say," she smiles.

He shrugs. "Should we tell them?"

"Why not? Everyone's here after all."

His lifts their interlaced fingers, pressing a kiss to her knuckles. After he releases his hold on her, he grasps a knife and taps his glass lightly.

He clears his throat, licking his lips nervously. "Um, Rachel and I would like to make an announcement."


	174. You become my best friend

It was not supposed to be complicated.

They were supposed to screw like bunnies and then leave before the other wakes up. No strings, no emotions. Just sex.

But then she had to make breakfast for him and he had to walk home with her. They had to meet up in a secluded booth in the corner of a cute little coffeehouse. She'd order him hot chocolate and he'd order her tea and they'd split the pastry of the day. He had to upload his favorite playlist to her iPod and she had to wear his shirt around the apartment.

Originally, they weren't supposed to care but then they fell in love.

Everything was a mess after that.


	175. Under the soft lights and curling smoke

She taps him on the shoulder, pulling him away from his drink. "You got a light?" she asks.

He looks at the stranger in confusion "What?"

"I asked if you've got a light," she says, holding out a cigarette.

"You smoke?"

"Of course I do. It's the twenties after all," she laughs. "So do you?"

"Yeah," he replies, digging through his pockets for his lighter. He finally finds the metal device and flicks it open, holding it out to her.

"Thanks," she murmurs.

He shrugs. "No problem."

"So, who are you?" she asks, tagging a drag from her cigarette.

"I'm the new bartender," he replies, eying her shimmering dress with a slight fascination.

"And you're new to the city, aren't you?" she laughs.

He looks at her sheepishly. "How could you tell?"

"You've got that amazed wondrous look in your eye everyone new has." She slowly holds her hand out to him, glancing a few tables over quickly. "Come on. I'll introduce you to everyone."


	176. Between the lace and coats

"It's nice to meet you," he murmurs, pressing a kiss to the smooth skin of her hand.

She smiles, clutching his fingers. "Likewise."

"I was beginning to wonder if you were even real," he confesses.

"Of course I am," she chuckles. "What would give you the idea that I wasn't?"

"Stories, mostly." He shrugs.

She arches an eyebrow. "Good ones, I hope."

"The very best," he assures.

"That's nice to hear," she laughs. The orchestra changes songs and she smiles suddenly, her hand wrapping around his arm. "Dance with me, won't you?"

"Of course."


	177. Only we know where we can meet again

She stumbles, her feet sliding across the smooth rocks, and she falls with a painful grunt.

"Hurry," he breathes, tugging on her arm. "We have to go, they're almost here."

The earth digs painfully against her palms as she pushes herself up hastily. She whimpers, her feet scrambling for purchase on the slippery rocks, and they run a few feet before he falls, instead of her, and his forehead is sliced open by a sharp rock.

"Come on!" she cries, pulling at him urgently.

He clutches his forehead and stumbles up, blindly running forward, as he pulls her along. She can hear the whispers of the ones chasing them, their voices sending a chill to her bones.

Suddenly, he shouts and she screams when the ground disappears beneath their feet and they tumble over a cliff.

The impact of water slaps against them, cold and unforgiving, swirling them until she doesn't know which way is up or down.

He looks at her, his eyes wide and bubbles bursting from his mouth, and she watches in amazement as the gash on his forehead heals before her very eyes.

But she can't for the life of her remember how he was injured in the fist place.

She remembers tall tumbling grass and water lapping at the ground quietly. She remembers an outstretched hand and a sly smile. She remembers the moon and the sun chasing each other throughout the sky.

But then she doesn't.

All the details and events are gone from her mind, leaving a blank slate in it's wake.

She only remembers his face and everything turns white.


	178. Whisper these promises into your skin

"You can't leave me, okay?"

She looks up at him with wide eyes, her hair fanned out behind her head, and her lip gloss is smeared from their kisses. He brushes the tips of his fingers across the ends of her hair and he leans down closer to her. His nose bumps hers lightly and he reaches down, pulling the sheet over them, causing them to press together even more.

"You can't," she insist, her eyes slightly wet.

"Never," he breathes, pushing into her. Her hand slides across his slick shoulder as she interlaces her fingers with his. "I promise. Never."


	179. Leave my love at home tonight

"You know I hate it when you go out," she murmurs, her pinky idly tracing the rim of her glass.

"I have to," he replies, grimacing as he slowly sits. "You understand, don't you?"

She gently lowers her drink and she slides across the couch. Her knee bumps his lightly and she wipes her thumb over a smudge of dirt across his temple. "Of course I understand but I still hate it."

"I'm sorry." He brushes his lips across her palm.

She smiles sadly. "Don't be. It's what you're supposed to be doing."


	180. Easily radiated sexual tension

Mr. Harpe lights his second cigarette of the briefing, and he points a beefy finger at them. "I want you two to team up. I need this job done and I need it done right. You two are my best and I trust it'll go off without a hitch."

"Of course, sir," she assures.

Mr. Harpe grins, flashing crooked yellow teeth at them. "That's what I wanted to hear. Chang will give you the details."

"Sounds good," he says. He resists rolling his eyes when Mr. Harpe waves them away with hand, turning to his computer to watch more porn.

By the time he's shut the door behind him she's halfway down the hall. "Hey, Berry, wait up!" he shouts.

"What?" she snaps.

"Calm down babe, this is about the job," he retorts.

She shoots him an annoyed grimace and turns towards Mike's desk. "Don't call me that."

"What do you mean, babe? What am I supposed to call you, babe?" he taunts. Out of the corner of his eye he can see Mike roll his eyes as he hands Rachel a thick folder.

"Do you get off on aggravating people?" she asks.

"Just you."

"You're disgusting," she replies. "Go away."

He follows her into her office, kicking her door closed behind him. "I don't go away that easily." He grins, sliding his arms around her waist. "I missed you this weekend."

"There was a last minute job. You know the drill," she says, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He shrugs. "Still missed you, babe."

"I told you not to call me that."


	181. It hurts like heaven

_Hurts Like Heaven _by Coldplay

* * *

><p><em>Written in graffiti on a bridge in a park'Do you ever get the feeling that you're missing the mark?'/It's so cold, it's so cold/It's so cold, it's so cold_

"Here. I got you a flower," he murmurs, a bright red rose between his fingers.

She looks over at him, her nose scrunched. "I don't want it."

_Written up in marker on a factory sign/'I struggle with the feeling that my life isn't mine'/It's so cold, it's so cold/It's so cold, it's so cold_

"Congratulations," he says, his voice breaking.

Her fingers reach for his hand. "You don't mean that, do you?"

"Not really." The cool metal of her ring presses against his skin and he pulls back.

"Are you still in love with me?" she asks softly.

He looks over at her, his eyes tracing across her face. "Of course."

_See the arrow that they shot, trying to tear us apart\Take the fire from my belly and the beat from my heart/Still I won't let go/Still I won't let go/ /Of you_

"We're kinda like Romeo and Juliet, aren't we?" he asks.

She smiles softly. "I guess we kind of are. This is of course taking into account the different social hierarchies we reside in and all the love triangles we've been in."

"Yeah 'cause of that stuff," he agrees, nodding eagerly. "But you're totally hotter than Juliet, though." He grins as he watches her bury her face into her pillow, embarrassed.

"Stop it," she mumbles.

"What? It's true," he says. "You're a total babe."

"Finn," she whines, smiling widely.

_Oh you, use your heart as a weapon/And it hurts like heaven_

"Do you think you could love me?" he asks quietly.

She study's the lines of his palm carefully, her eyes squinting in thought. "Maybe. I don't know."

_On every street, every car, every surface a name\Tonight the streets are ours and we're writing and saying\'Don't let them take control\No, we won't let them take control'_

He tightens his hold on the steering wheel and glances over at her nervously, but also excited. "This is crazy."

"It's insane." She nods. "But it's also sort of perfect. A last hurrah if you will."

"Are you totally sure you want to do this?" he asks, again.

She smiles, her lip between her teeth. "I'm here, aren't I?"

_Yes, I feel a little bit nervous/Yes, I feel nervous and I cannot relax/How come their out to get us/How come they're out when they don't know the facts_

He swallows tightly. "Do you think we should break up?"

"I don't know," she answers quietly. "Everyone else thinks we should."

"I don't care what everyone else thinks. I care what you think."

"It would be the logical thing to do." She licks her lips nervously and glances over at him quickly. "But I don't want to."

He nods. "Then we won't."

_So on concrete canvas under cover of dark/On a concrete canvas, I go making my mark/Armed with the spray can soul/I'll be armed with the spray can soul_

"You love me?" she whispers.

He presses his palm flat against hers. "'Till I die," he promises.

_You/ /Oh, you/ /Yes, you/You use your heart as a weapon/And it hurts like heaven_

She stands in front of him, shot glasses in one hand, a bottle of Jack in the other. "You want to drink with me?"

"Of course," he smiles, ignoring the way her make-up is smudged and her bloodshot eyes. Leading her to his tiny kitchen, he glances back at her questioningly. "You sure you'll be able to handle the Jack?"

"Funny," she remarks dryly. "If I remember correctly it was you who couldn't hold his alcohol."

"Okay, that was once," he defends. "One time. You cannot hold that against me."

She shrugs. "Too late. I already do."

"So not fair," he grumbles. "That shit was strong."

"Life's not fair, hun," she laughs.

He makes a face at her and steals the shot glasses from her. As he fills them, she watches him critically, head in hand, and her forehead wrinkled in thought. "What's going on in there, Einstein?" he asks, tapping her forehead and sliding her a drink.

"Jesse broke up with me," she mumbles. She grasps the glass and downs it hastily.

His eyes flicker up to her, startled, and he fills her shot again quickly. "You need me to kick his ass?"

She smiles, ruefully. "No, but thanks for offering."

"Anytime." She smiles at him sadly again, and he eyes her carefully. "I'm sorry, though," he offers, his hand wrapping around her wrist.

"Yeah, me too."

_It's true/When you/Use your heart as a weapon/It hurts like heaven_

He watches her, his eyes wide and loving, and she feels like crying. He's always been so patient and so gentle with her, and she's certain she does not deserve him. But she still plans on being the only one to have him. He mumbles words of comfort and love into her ear and she really does begin to cry. This boy, this moment, is perfect and she knows her words from earlier are true. She will remember this night for the rest of her life.

He watches her, worried, and she can feel his muscles tense under her fingertips. She focuses on the freckles splattered across the bridge of his nose instead of the sharp pain, and she studies the way his eyebrows knit in concern. Her hands shake as she cups his face, and she presses her lips against his gently, his breath warm across her face.

He watches her and loves her and it's all she could ever ask for._  
><em>


	182. I promise I'll go alone

She lights a cigarette carefully, chucking the pack in the front near him, and stretching across the backseat with a groan. His eyebrow twitches and he glares at her. "You don't smoke."

She shrugs, lazily folding an arm behind her head. "I'm dying, might as well. See what the appeal to everyone is, you know?"

"Shut up," he murmurs, tightening his grip on the steering wheel.

"Come on, don't be like that," she insists, exhaling with a cough. "You knew this was coming for a long time."

"Seriously, shut up."


	183. Falling in love in a coffee shop

"Yeah, sorry. Just give me a minute." She smiles at the barista as she digs through her purse, searching for her wallet.

He reaches around her, placing a ten on the counter. "I got it."

"No, you don't," she scoffs, shoving his money against his chest.

"Yes, I do," he insists, putting the money back on the counter. "From the way I see it, you forgot your wallet at home and now you have a drink waiting to be paid for. Who else is going to get it?"

She huffs, crossing her arms tightly, and she glares at him. "Fine. He's got it."


	184. When everything means nothing

**A/N**: As requested, Rachel is married to Jesse and having an affair with Finn.

* * *

><p>He kisses her forcefully, his hand cupping the back of her head to hold her in place, and his other arm wraps around her tightly.<p>

She squirms, pushing against his chest. "Stop," she says, against his mouth. "Stop it, Finn."

He pulls back, angrily. "Why? Why should I?"

"I'm with Jesse, okay? That means something."

"Well, that certainly hasn't stopped you before," he snaps.

His cheek stings painfully when she slaps him.

He presses his fingers against his face, startled, and she glares at him. "I don't want to be this person, okay? I can't keep doing this with you. I love him. I love my husband."

"Just like you love me, right?" he spits.

She shakes her head. "I don't love you. I don't."


	185. You are the one I dream of

**A/N**: As requested, more gardener Finn.

* * *

><p>She watches him from the corner of her eye as he pulls off his shirt, wiping at his sweaty face. His chest glistens in the sun from perspiration and her eyes follow the hairs down from his bellybutton to the edge of his boxers just peaking out from beneath his shorts. She can hear him grunt as he shovels dirt and his arms bulge slightly, revealing his toned muscles. She licks her dry lips, shifting uncomfortably, and she wishes desperately for a glass of water.<p>

She catches Puck smirk at her, making an inappropriate thrusting motion, and pointing between her and Finn.

"Finn, I think you got an admirer," Puck shouts, wiggling his eyebrows.

He turns to grin at her and she burrows her head into her magazine.


	186. You change the way I am

**A/N**: Per request, more of a finchel affair.

* * *

><p>She stands in front of him, make-up smeared across her face and her arms wrapped around herself tightly. "C-can I come in?" she hiccups.<p>

Against his better judgement, he nods and opens the door wide, allowing her to enter.

"What is it?" he asks curtly

"It's Jesse. H-he found out somehow."

He glares at her. "And what? Am I supposed to feel sorry for you?"

She sniffles, looking up at him. "What?"

"Am I supposed to pat you on the head and tell you it's alright before I send you back to him? I'm I supposed to just go with it and become your sloppy seconds? Because I'm not and I won't."

"No," she grimaces. "I would never make you do that, I'm not that kind of person."

He scoffs. "That's bullshit."

"Why are you being so mean?"

"You made me this way, babe," he spits.


	187. Le tour du monde en quatrevingts jours

They meet for the first time in Italy, where he's a struggling artist and she's a world traveler, taking one country at a time.

He kisses her for the first time in Spain, on a rainy day that was the picture of perfect.

In Germany, they finally become a real, solid couple.

The first time they have sex is in France, in a tiny hotel room that they can't really afford.

She breaks up with him in a crowded pub in England.

And by the time he's caught up with her in Greece, she's changed her mind.


	188. I'm lost in my dreams, without you

**A/N**: Requested: Finn is Rachel's manager.

* * *

><p>"So, what do you say to dinner Friday night with me?" The douche grins, leaning against the piano, and Finn glares at him viciously.<p>

"She can't, sorry," he interrupts. He grabs her hand, pulling her away from the slimy dickhead. "She's got an photo shoot. You know how it is," he adds over his shoulder.

"I do?" she asks, glancing up at him.

"Of course not," he mumbles. "I just said that so I could get you out of there."

"What are you talking about?"

"I could sense your 'help me' vibes," he explains.

She stops short, pulling her hand away from him. "Did you ever stop to think that maybe you were wrong and that I wanted to go out with him?"

"Come on, Rachel," he sighs. "Do you not remember what you told me last week?

"Your jealousy aside, this-" she motions between them. "it'll never happen. Not again, okay? You should learn to accept it, like I have."


	189. I'll wait until you leave on your own

"I'm sorry, okay?" she says to him. Running her palm across her eyes to collect tears, she hiccups softly. "I am so sorry."

"Just- Just get out. Please, just go."

She sucks in a breath, her lip wobbling, and turns to the door. Her hand resting on the knob, she falters and turns slightly. "If I could change it, I would. I would make it all better. Everything, I swear."

"You could've," he murmurs. "but you didn't."

She manages to hold back a sob until she's alone in the elevator.


	190. Sometime Around Midnight

**A/N**: The song is _Sometime Around Midnight_ by The Airborne Toxic Event. If you've never heard it before, I seriously recommend listening to it. It is so good. Also, I guess you could sort of consider this kind of pre-affair finchel, for those who wanted more.

* * *

><p><em>And it starts, sometime around midnight.  Or at least that's when you lose yourself for a minute or two._ _/ As you stand, under the bar lights. / And the band plays some song about forgetting yourself for a while. / And the piano's this melancholy soundtrack to her smile. / And that white dress she's wearing you haven't seen her for a while._

She curls her hair around her finger and bites her lip, slightly shy, as listens intently. Her dress strap slips down her arm when she turns to Tina, and he watches as she pushes it up, her fingertips following the familiar path of her skin he knows like the back of his hand. Her hands flail slightly as she tells those crowded around her about her grand adventures in New York and under the spotlight.

Mike nudges him, drawing his attention away from the way she tilts her head slightly as she laughs. "What happened between you guys?"

"I don't want to talk about it," he murmurs. He signals the bartender for another beer as he quickly drains his own.

_But you know, that she's watching. / She's laughing, she's turning. / She's holding her tonic like a cross. / The room's suddenly spinning. / She walks up and asks how you are. / So you can smell her perfume. / You can see her lying naked in your arms._

"I miss you," he says softly, resting his hand on hers.

She gazes down at their hands, her eyelashes fluttering. "I wish you wouldn't."

He smiles mournfully. "Me too."

_And so there's a change, in your emotions. / And all these memories come rushing like feral waves to your mind. / Of the curl of your bodies, like two perfect circles entwined. / And you feel hopeless and homeless and lost in the haze of the wine._

He takes a large gulp of his drink and scratches at his forehead nervously, trying desperately not to just lean in and kiss her, like he used to with a smile and a smart retort. He sees her twist her fingers around the hem of her dress nervously, a habit she picked up when they had just moved to New York together, and she raises her glass to sip from her Long Island carefully.

She clears her throat. "I, um, I got a part."

"Seriously?" he asks, a grin growing across his face. "That's amazing, Rachel! What is it?"

"It's Maureen," she says, excited. "from Rent. It's Broadway, Finn. _Broadway_."

He beams at her and tugs on her arm, pulling her into a hug. "I'm so happy for you. I know it's what you've always wanted."

His words remind him of screaming and thrown clothes in the tiny apartment they used to share, but he thinks maybe it's a good thing he left, if it meant she did in fact get what she always wanted.

_Then she leaves, with someone you don't know. / But she makes sure you saw her. / She looks right at you and bolts. / As she walks out the door, your blood boiling, your stomach in ropes. / Oh and when your friends say, "What is it? You look like you've seen a ghost."_

He stumbles back slightly, watching the way the bottom of her dress swishes as she walks, and the way she clutches the arm of the curly-haired man. The glasses are cold and slippery in his hands when she glances back at him, their eyes connecting for the briefest moment. But she turns to man walking with her, giving him a small smile, and she's gone just as quickly as she appeared.

_Then you walk, under the streetlights. / And you're too drunk to notice, that everyone is staring at you. / You just don't care what you look like, the world is falling around you._

"I love her, man," he mumbles, pulling at Kurt's arm to bring him to his level. "Like, I really love her."

"I know." Kurt smiles at him but something creeps in his eyes, and he refuses to pitied by anyone. Least of all his brother, the one with the big far off dreams but no way to get out.

"New York was supposed to be good to us, you know?" He sighs, picking at a stain on the fabric of the chair next to him. "We were supposed to get away from all the bad stuff that made us bad. It was like a new start, but it wasn't. At first it was good, it was _so_ good, but then it just got bad. But I was gonna fix it. I had the ring and everything to fix it."

"You can't fix everything with a ring, Finn."

"I know that. I'm not stupid," he scoffs. "But it could've helped."

"Where's the ring now?" Kurt asks, his eyes soft.

He makes a face. "The bottom of the Hudson, I think."

Kurt raises an eyebrow, but does not comment. "C'mon. Let's get you off the floor," he says, instead.

_You just have to see her. / You just have to see her. / You just have to see her. / You just have to see her. / You just have to see her. / You know that she'll break you in two._

"I wanted to marry you. Did you know that?"

She clutches the blanket around her, pulling it closer as the night chill nips at her. She squints her eyes to see him properly and he smiles when the porch light gives her an angelic look. Appropriately so, he notes. "You're drunk," she sighs, rubbing a hand across her forehead.

"'Cause you left me." He laughs. "It's funny how we do that. Someone always leaves but we still get back together."

"Go home, Finn."

He shakes his head, stumbling up the porch steps. "Not 'till you marry me." He grins.

She frowns and her hands clench tightly. "I'm in love with someone else," she retorts.

"It won't last." He shrugs.

She gasps. "Excuse me?"

"It won't last 'cause he's not Finn." He steps towards her, brushing her bangs from her forehead. "He's not me."

"Go home."

He leans down, pressing his lips to her check. "I'll be seeing you soon, Rachel Berry," he whispers, his lips brushing against her skin.


	191. Who gossips with you will gossip of you

Santana grins, nudging Tina's leg with her foot. "If I didn't like pussy so much I would totally get all up on that. The things he must be able to do with that dancer body of his." She licks her lips.

"He is pretty amazing," Tina giggles. "Especially his tongue," she adds shyly.

"Hold on to him," Santana says, seriously. "A man who's good at eating out girls is a rare find."

"You really are vulgar, Santana," Quinn states, glancing up from her magazine briefly.

"But you love it. How else would you find out all the good stuff?"

"I wouldn't," Quinn sighs. "and that's the best part."

"Just shut up and read your dumb _Seventeen_," Santana commands, rolling her eyes, and she turns back towards the small circle they've formed. Surveying the other girls, her eyes finally land on Rachel, who is half halfheartedly listening to them while she texts on her phone. "What about you, Berry?"

Her eyes widen slightly when they all turn to look at her. "Me?"

"Of course you, dumb ass. Who else would we be talking to?"

"I don't know. I really don't feel comfortable talking about this," she murmurs, shifting nervously.

Santana smirks. "If we got Tina out of her shell we can break you, too."

"But-"

"No buts, just spill."

"Fine," she snaps. "You know how Finn is, well, large? It translates."

Santana yawns. "That's old news. Been there, seen that. What I want to know is if he got any better, or if he still moans like a whale while he makes that weird ass come face."

"Santana! I am not answering that," she gasps.

"So, he still sucks then?" The other girl smirks.

"Of course not," she snaps. "He's actually quite good."

"There we go. Now we're finally getting somewhere."


	192. And they all fall down before your eyes

"I'm going to be really late tonight," she says, her phone pressed between her ear and her shoulder. "Give the kids a kiss for me, alright?"

"Okay," he sighs.

"Don't forget about Chris's baseball game tomorrow morning. He needs to be ready by nine."

"Alright," he grunts.

"Fine," she says, ending the call.

* * *

><p>"Grow up, Finn!" she shouts, slamming the cabinet closed.<p>

He scoffs, "You're one to talk."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, please," he snaps, "You're always out 'living your dreams' instead of at home with your _kids_ and your _husband_."

She glares at him. "You always knew what I was going to do with my life. You're the one who signed up for it."

"I didn't think you'd put your career before your own family," he exclaims. "But apparently you really are that self-centered."

"Go to hell," she snaps.

"You first."

* * *

><p>She sighs, rubbing her forehead tiredly. "I think it'd be best if we had a little time apart."<p>

His eyes snap to her. "What?"

"You should get your own place. Or I can get my own, it doesn't matter."

"What the hell, Rachel?" He stands quickly. "Where the fuck is this coming from?"

"We've been fighting a lot, Finn. You can't tell me you did foresee this," she sighs.

He gawks at her. "Of course I didn't!"

"It's for the best," she assures.

* * *

><p>"Rachel, wait!" he yells, scrambling from the bed. "Rachel, please hold on a sec."<p>

She ignores him, and walks quickly to the door, her hands shaking as she tries to button her coat.

"Please, hold on. Let me explain," he exclaims, grabbing her arm tightly.

She pulls against him harshly. "Let go of me."

"I'm sorry, just wait. Please, Rachel. _Please_."

"Get away from me," she cries, ripping her arm from his grasp.

She slams the door behind her, leaving him standing in shock.


	193. Let the cool water flow over us

"Don't you dare, Finn Hudson," she warns, pointing an accusatory finger at him.

He shrugs, smiling innocently. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I swear, if you do it the consequences will be severe," she says. She stumbles backwards slightly when he takes a step towards her. "I mean it."

"Whatever you say, babe." He grins and holds his arms out. "Now, how about a hug?"

"No!" She squeals.

"Come on," he coos, stepping even closer.

"No way!" she yells. She takes another step back, but looses her footing on the dock and she tumbles into the lake.


	194. You were a stranger, until I found you

"If he makes you happy, then I guess I'm happy for you," he says quietly. "And I know you'll never forgive me, but I just- I want you to know that I don't want us to be like this. I know you don't want to be married, but I can't stand the thought of us not even being friends."

"I already forgave you," she admits, sitting next to him gently. "Awhile ago, actually."

"You did?" he asks.

She smiles a small soft smile meant only for him. "Yeah."

"Why?"

"I don't know," she admits. "Maybe because, over the course of our life, the good has far outweighed the bad. But I do I know," she inhaled shakily, her eyes wet. "I know that day, when I found you in bed with that woman, that wasn't the same Finn Hudson I fell in love with. That was someone else, a stranger."

"I am sorry," he breathes. "I will never stop being sorry."

She smiles again, a few tears sliding down her cheeks. "I know, and that's what makes you _my_ Finn."


	195. Inappropriate action, positive reaction

"You look so hot," he mumbles, grinning up at her.

"It's the bathing suit isn't it?" she giggles.

He nods. "Yeah. I mean you always look good, but you are definitely rockin' the suit."

She beams. "That is very good to hear. The sales woman assured me I looked good but can you ever really trust those people? They only look to prey on unsuspecting customers."

"She was totally right. You should giver her a tip or something."

"I don't know who she is, or where she lives, Finn," she giggles.

"You could slip her some money at work, then. Or I could. Is a twenty too much?"


	196. You are just one of those ghosts

"_Rachel_?"

She looks up, startled to see Quinn Fabray in all her glory. "Quinn, hi!"

"It's so nice to see you," the blonde smiles, scooping her into a hug. "Its been a long time."

"It has," she agrees. "But I guess that's what happens when life gets in the way."

Quinn nods in agreement, smiling widely. "So, what brings you back to Lima?"

"I, um, I'm getting married," she confesses, holding out her left hand.

"Congratulations!" Quinn exclaims. "Who's the lucky guy?"

"It's Finn, actually," she says, curling her hair behind her ear, slightly nervous. "Which is why we're having the ceremony in Lima."

"Wow, you guys actually did it. To be honest, I didn't really think you'd last past college."

She shrugs. "A lot of people did too. But it doesn't matter, because here we are."


	197. And we all fly away

"I don't understand. This shouldn't be happening," she whimpers.

He walks to her slowly, his hands held out and his palms facing her. "I know it's confusing, but you just gotta trust me."

"Why should I?" she cries.

"Because I love you," he says, smiling softly. "It's all I got, but it should be enough, shouldn't it?"

She grimaces, and backs away from him slightly. "I don't- I don't know."

"Please," he whispers, holding out is hand towards her. "Trust me."

She inhales, and it rattles in her throat, becoming choppy. "O-okay."


	198. I got a certain lust for life

"You are so awesome," he breathes against her neck.

She grins, tugging at the sleeve of his t-shirt. "What kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't spice up our sex life a little? And from all the movies I've seen, sexy lingerie seems to work quite well. "

"So awesome," he repeats. "Best girlfriend ever."

"You really think so?" she asks, beaming.

"Of course, baby," he assures, thumb brushing against the inside of her thigh. "But only I get to know. 'Cause you're all mine, you know?"

"Of course."


	199. Isn't she lovely

"Hi baby. Hi," he murmurs, pressing his lips against taunt skin. "I'm gonna be your daddy, and Rachel, she's gonna be your mommy, but you already know that."

Rachel shifts his hand until it's rested over the place where the baby kicks. "That will never stop being cool," he tells her, with a smile.

"Maybe to you. You're not the one getting up to pee every night," she says. "Obviously, she's taken after you and she must be athletic, and of course my poor bladder is the one to take the brunt of it."

"Or a dancer," he murmurs. "She could be a dancer like you."

She shrugs. "She can he whatever she wants to be."

"President." He smiles. "She's gonna be president. I'm calling it now."

She rolls her eyes. "Stop being ridiculous."

"You never know, it could happen."


	200. Gonna take you on a ride

"It's Finn, right?" she asks, leaning against the lockers next to him.

He gapes at her. "Y-you're Rachel Berry."

"That's right." She smiles, taking a step towards him, and his eyes quickly flash to her cleavage. "And do you know what that means?"

"Um, that you punched a teacher in the face?" he offers, blushing nervously.

She grins. "Besides that."

"That you're the scariest girl in school?"

He swallows when she steps even closer, leaning up on her tip toes to whisper in his ear, "It means, you're hot and I'm horny."


	201. What a bad little girl I am

A/N: As requested "smut to this(200) with scary dom!rachel".

* * *

><p>"Say it," she groans. Her nails dig into his chest, rather painfully he notes, when she clutches him, as she moves over him. "C'mon, say it."<p>

He grunts, pulling at the restraints holding his arms against her headboard. "Just- just let me-"

"Say it first," she commands. "Finn, I want you to say it."

"You-You're-"

"_Say it_."

"You are bad," he breathes. "So bad."

She smiles, patting him gently. "Good boy."


	202. We've still got six hours on my watch

He flicks the balled up paper at her head, quickly glancing at the sleeping teacher to make sure he didn't notice, and smirking at her when she turns to glare at him. "What'd you do to get stuck here?" he whispers.

"None of your business," she says curtly.

He slides his chair over until he's brushing against her. "C'mon, you can tell me. I promise I won't tell anyone else."

She rolls her eyes. "Go away."

"You don't get stuck in detention for doing nothing," he retorts, poking her in the side. "Seriously, just tell me."


	203. My song can bind a human heart

The rain blinds him and his foot catches on a rope, causing him to tumble over the railing. Everything seems to slow, like the lightning flashing through the sky, as he flies through the air. Crashing into the water painfully, he groans and saltwater floods into his mouth.

He can't tell which way is up or which way is down, and he panics, flailing wildly. Black spots slowly crawl over his vision and he swears all the life leaves him in a big _whoosh_. He bobs uselessly and squints his eyes slightly when she appears.

With bright eyes and shimmering skin, she saves him.


	204. Out on the town, hitting up the club

"I've never really done this before," she shouts, clutching her small purse nervously. "What if they catch us?"

"I don't know. I've never done it either," he yells back as he grabs her hand.

She eyes the people grinding on the dance floor and turns to him, slightly panicked. "While normally that would be reassuring and encouraging to hear, at the moment I really wish it wasn't true."

"Sorry." He shrugs. "Puck offered once back in sophomore year but with Quinn and the baby, I couldn't go."

Santana rolls her eyes. "God, you two are such noobs. Just follow me and try not to look like someone's going to come at you with a chainsaw. Jesus, it's only Lima Heights."

"You're the one who kept telling us Lima Heights is so dangerous!"

"So I exaggerated a little. Sue me."


	205. Square cut sloppy seconds

**A/N**: Apparently, people really like bad girl Rachel.

* * *

><p>Out of the corner of his eyes, he watches her shove a football player that got a bit too close for comfort, and he tries not to laugh when the guy tumbles into a garbage can.<p>

"Finn! Are you even paying attention?" Quinn barks, snapping her fingers in front of him.

"Yeah, totally." He smiles encouragingly, his eyes flickering back to Rachel. "You were talking about Prom, right?"

Quinn scowls. "No. I was actually telling you how my parents are gone for the weekend. Obviously, you don't care."

"That sounds cool," he murmurs, distracted.

"Finn," she whines.

He opens his mouth to respond when Rachel appears, from basically nowhere. She grabs the back of his neck tightly and pulls him down roughly to shove her tongue in his mouth.

She pulls away just as quickly and wipes at her smudged lipstick. "Glad to see you're getting my sloppy seconds, Fabray."


	206. Unknowingly innocent interruptions

"Oh god. Why does it look like a tornado hit your room?" Kurt asks, eying the various clothes and random possessions scattered on her floor with disdain.

She waves her hand. "Doesn't matter. Um, not to be rude, but why are you here?"

"Blaine's gone camping with his family, Finn is nowhere to be found, and your dads said you house to yourself for the day. Of course, being the kind caring person I am, I offered to babysit you for the afternoon."

Her eyebrows scrunch in confusion, and she gives him an offended glare. "Aside from the fact, I was your_ third_ choice, I was kind of busy," she informs.

Kurt smirks at her knowingly. "What on earth could you have possibly been doing."

"You don't want to know."

"I think I do. I mean, if it caused you to rip your clothes from your..." he trails off, his eyes widening. "Oh my god, you were having sex with Finn," he gasps.

A loud thump comes from her closet and Finn shouts, "Yeah. So it'd be nice if you could leave."


	207. Lookin' in the mirror at my bad boy

"Despite what you think other wise, I find you rather disgusting," she says, her arms crossed and an eyebrow arched.

He grins. "Come on, baby. We both know that's not true."

"I assure you, it very much is."

"You're attracted to me."

"Hardly," she says, dryly. "I find your lifestyle repulsing."

"Yeah? Like what?" he asks.

"For one, they way you party nearly every weekend, or the stupid leather jacket you wear." she says, ticking each point off on her fingers. "Also, the way you insist on riding that stupid motorcycle and smoking those vile cigarettes. Are you trying to die young?"

He smirks. "What? A guy can't live a little?"


	208. The world is crazy, but you already know

"You better hurry," he whispers, his lips just barely brushing against her skin. "Time is ticking, my dear."

"Why are you doing this?" she sobs, recoiling from him.

His lips curl into a wicked smile. "Because you deserve it."

"What did I ever do to you?" she hiccups. "How did I hurt you to make you hurt me like this?"

"Silly girl," he mumbles, shaking his head. "It's what you didn't do."

"Then I'll do it," she gasps. "Please, just don't hurt him."

"That was never an option." He grins.


	209. Miles between, you're on my mind

**A/N**: Requested; Finn talking to his buddies about Rachel. I hope this kind of what you wanted.

* * *

><p>"Why are you smiling like that?" Ben says, turning back to the screen quickly. "You look like a dumb ass."<p>

"Doesn't he usually?" Shane jokes, shoving a handful of chips into his mouth.

He rolls his eyes, shooting at the zombies swarming around his character. "Shut up."

"Seriously dude, what's up?" Ben asks.

He shrugs, still smiling. "It's nothing. Just something Rachel said earlier."

They both groan.


	210. The world is sick, so make it quick

"Do you really think I need your help?" she snaps, tugging on the rope harshly.

He grins. "I know you don't. Doesn't mean I won't offer it." He holds out his arm, pressing his hand against the wall next to her, until she's trapped between his body and the wall. "So, how do you think our date's going so far?"

"This is not a date," she scoffs. "This is work."

"Can't they be the same thing?" he asks, stepping even closer.

"Not in our line of work," she says, wetting her lips. "Beating people to a pulp really dampens the mood."

His lifts his shoulder in a half shrug, smirking. "I don't know, I'm sensing a pretty good vibe right now."

"That's because we're not really working," she says, her voice softer than usual. "This is usually the calm before the storm."

"I'm guessing it'll be a pretty hot storm then," he whispers, and he presses his lips against hers quickly.


	211. Our wonderfully ordinary life

He brushes his hand across her back gently, murmuring her name softly.

"Mmm, tired," she mumbles, burying her face into the couch pillow.

"I can see that," he chuckles. "Let's get you to our room where you can sleep in a real bed, okay?"

"Okay," she sighs. "but you have to carry me."

He smiles, pretending to groan in annoyance, as he scoops her into his arms carefully. Her arms wrap around his neck and she buries her face into his broad chest.

He walks to their room, careful not to smack her against the door frame, and lays her on the bed softly. He pulls her pants off gently, rolling his eyes when she doesn't even attempt to help him, and he tucks the covers around her, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Love you, Finny," she finally says quietly, snuggling into the blankets.


	212. The best lazy days are with you

"Here you go," he murmurs, handing her a cup of hot chocolate. "I used hot water instead of milk like I usually do 'cause I know you don't like any dairy."

"Thank you." She smiles, accepting the drink from him. He sits next to her, careful not to spill his hot chocolate, and she snuggles into his side.

"So, what do you wanna do today?" he asks, squeezing her close to him.

She sighs comfortably. "I was thinking we could maybe just stay in today. Rainy days always makes me lazy," she informs.

"Yeah, I know." He grins.


	213. My dear, blood is all you know

He watches her closely, noting the way she twists her finger around her star necklace, and he finds her kitten sweater oddly adorable. It suits her somehow.

He wonders how she got involved in everything and what brought her to the very table she sits at. She doesn't look, or even act, like someone who has lived a life full of crime and murder. He can only assume she was born into it, or even forced into it.

But making assumptions is not his job, and he needs to remember that.

Her eyes fly to him when he opens the door slowly, and he notices the way she swallows nervously, her foot tapping quickly.

He smiles warmly and places a cup of coffee in front of her.


	214. Shining stars and drumsticks

"I know when I grow up I'm gonna be a star," she exclaims, her hands splayed wide.

"Like a rock star?" he asks. "'Cause that's what I wanna be. I already got drums and everything."

"You already _have_ drums," she corrects. "If you're going to be famous like me, proper use of grammar is very important."

"You talk funny," he declares, his eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

She gasps. "That's a very rude and mean thing to say."

"I wasn't trying to be mean," he says quickly. "You just talk like a grown up."

She glares at him, exasperated, with her hands on her hips. "That's not a bad thing."

"I know it isn't. I think it's pretty cool. Makes you sound all sistocated."

"Sophisticated," she corrects again, smiling.


	215. I met my wife at a party

He lifts his hand, waving slightly, and he scratches the back of his head, embarrassed. She bites her lip, a smile tugging at her mouth, and she waves back. Her friend shouts something to her and she turns to listen. Curling her hair around her finger, her gaze continues to flicker to him as her friend tries to get her attention.

He grins, watching her friend throw up her hands in exasperation, and places his cup on the table stand next to him. He points to himself, then to her, and motions to the dance floor.

She nods, smiling shyly, and turns to whisper in the ear of her friend.


	216. Lost in the sea of life with each other

"I don't want you to leave me," she cries, her hands clutching the sheets tightly.

"Never, baby," he murmurs against her throat. "Never."

"I'm so scared," she whispers, releasing her hold of the sheets to curl her fingers into his hair. "I've never been more scared in my life."

"It'll be over soon, okay?" he says softly. He presses his hand against the dip of her back and slides even closer to her. "I promise, it'll all be over soon."

She curls her leg over his hips. "Then we're gone?"

"Gone and never coming back," he assures, pressing a kiss to her chest.


	217. Hide between the sheets from the world

"You know you're going to have to go home eventually," she states, glancing over at him.

He sighs, rolling over to face her. "I don't want to. I think I'll just stay here with you."

"My dads will love that," she says sarcastically.

"They don't have to know." He grins, his hand sliding across her thigh and pushing her dress up. "I can just hide under your bed and come out at night."

"Stop that," she scolds, swatting at his hand. "I would not allow you to live with me just for sex."

"We would do more than that. We'd make out too," he jokes.

She rolls her eyes. "Why am I with you, again?" she asks, dryly.

"'Cause you love me."


	218. Appropriate and inappropriate displays

Kurt purses his lips and his hand clutches his coffee tightly. "We have a problem," he informs.

"What?" Finn asks, stealing her roll. She glares at him when he takes a large bite.

Kurt watches them with a raised eyebrow. "Well, that."

"What's that?" Finn questions through a mouthful. He holds the roll to Rachel, for her to take a bite.

"The ungodly amount of PDA you two participate in," Kurt barks. "Every time I'm in public with you I'm afraid your clothes just might fall off."

"Kurt!" Rachel exclaims.

"Dude, just because I'm getting some and your not doesn't mean you need to be an ass." Finn frowns.

Kurt waves his hand. "That is beside the point. The point is, you two need to keep it where we can't see it."

"We are not that bad," Rachel insists.

"I have written testimonies proving otherwise," Kurt states, digging through his bag.


	219. Turn the clocks back to five

Rachel is going to be so mad at him.

He's already so late, and he's missing his daughter's recital, and he promised her he would make it. Evie had looked up at him with her big brown eyes and pleaded, and _he promised_.

He brought her flowers and everything for when she would blow them all away with her talent.

(She is Rachel Berry's daughter after all.)

But as he presses his hand against the hole in his chest, trying to slow the bleeding, he's pretty sure he might not make it.


	220. Faded between the lines

Her eyelashes flutter, her gaze flickering to him, and he raises his hand to give her a small wave. She turns to walk towards him, her dress swishing around her knees, and he smooths his tie against his chest.

She stares at him, confusion dancing across her eyes, and a small smile tugging on the corners of her mouth. "You can see me?" she questions.

"Of course," he says.

"How?"

He shrugs, his hands curled in his pockets. "Just can."

"Has that always been the case?" she asks.

"Since I was a kid," he informs, grinning. "It really freaked my mom out."


	221. Black, please, with milk and two sugars

His drink is a coffee with milk and two sugars, and she knows to have it waiting, steaming hot, by the time he comes in at eight o'clock precisely. Just as he always does.

He sits in the old booth, with the worn out vinyl seats, and the table top scarred by all the people who carved their initials into the old wood, and he traces his finger over a small jagged heart. Just as he always does.

He twirls his pen between his fingers, a blank page laying before, and he asks her for a danish. Just as he always does.

He watches the world pass through the window, and she watches him. Just as they always do.


	222. Halfway through the mile run

**A/N**: As requested; continuation of 220

* * *

><p>"So, what happens next?" she asks, reaching to straighten a crooked fork. Her hand sinks through the table and she pulls it back quickly, tucking her trembling hand beneath her thigh.<p>

"Really, that's up to you." He leans across the table, straightening the fork for her. "You can stay for however long you want. Or you can move on."

"I don't...I don't think I'm ready," she says, lip trembling. "I mean, I don't even remember dying."

"That actually happens a lot," he replies. His eyes crinkle and he stares at her, thoughtfully. "You seem kinda different, though."

"What do you mean?"

"Dunno. You've got this weird solid _look_," he explains. "Kinda like you're here, but you're not."

"I-Is that bad?" she stammers.

"I don't know."


	223. I'll pick you up around ten

**A/N**: Continuation of 207, as requested.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Berry." He grins, stabbing his cigarette out in a mound of some kids mashed potatoes. The owner of the ruined lunch protests but Finn ignores him. "So, I heard Lopez is gonna throw a party."<p>

"I can neither confirm nor deny that," she says, curtly. She continues to walk past him, but he jumps up to follow her.

"I know she is. She already asked me," he replies smugly. "You goin'?"

She rolls her eyes. "Why do you want to know?"

"Well, I'm not going to a lame ass party _alone_," he states. "and I gotta know if I'm getting my date jacket out for you."

She laughs, pressing a hand to her mouth, and he grins. "That jacket will be nowhere near me. Ever."

"Aw, come on, baby," he whines. "Don't you wanna just let your socks fall down and have some fun?"

"Yes. But not with you."


	224. Early morning cookie runs

"Babe, what are you doing?" He rubs his eyes tiredly, and takes in her disheveled appearance. Her hair thrown up in a messy bun, her sleeves pushed up to her elbows, and a streak of flour across her nose.

"I'm baking," she replies.

He sighs.'"Baking what?"

"Sugar cookies."

"Okay. Why are you baking sugar cookies at three in the morning?" he questions.

She glances at him, confused. "Because I want them."

"_Now_?"

"Yes, of course now. Why else would I be baking them?"


	225. I would cross through these state lines

He is honestly going to kill Rachel.

He's only moments away and he knows the most perfect place to hide her body, and from the way Santana is rolling her eyes and downing the vodka like it's milk, he knows she would help with a cheery smile on her face.

"I just miss him so much," Rachel whines, sipping at her Long Island.

"You mean you miss his penis," Santana scoffs, ripping off a piece of licorice and popping it her mouth. "No one misses the emotional shit, they miss the hot sex."

Rachel gasps, spilling on her shirt. He hopes it stains. The shirt is a disgrace against humanity, and it physically pains him to look at it. "That's so vulgar, Santana. I will have you know, it is not just sex between me and Finn. It's about love and friendship and feelings and not merely just sex."

"Yeah, we know, we know." He sighs, halting a hissy fit in progress. Two hormonal girls and alcohol is actually not a good combination, and it's at times like these he just wishes he could have a few very fashionable guy friends, who love everything he does. "You actually never shut up about it," he adds.

"That's because _I miss him_," Rachel insists.

Santana groans, throwing a piece of licorice at Rachel's head. "Oh my god, we get it. Jesus, shut up already."

"You're so rude," Rachel snaps. "Why am I even friends with you?"

"I don't know. Why do I put up with your bullshit all the time?" Santana shoots back.

He rubs his temple tiredly, feeling a migraine growing. "Goodnight ladies," he finally says, dropping the bag of skittles he was hording on the coffee table. He gets no response as the two continue to bicker and he rolls his eyes, walking to his room.

It's wonderfully quiet in his room, apart from the murmurs of Rachel and Santana's arguing bleeding through the walls. His snatches his phone from where it sits on his nightstand, dialing his brothers number quickly

" 'ello?" Finn grunts.

"Hello, Finn." He pauses, straining to hear the background on Finn's end of line. "Is this a bad time?"

"Nah, it's cool."

He smiles. "Fantastic. Now, I was wondering if I could ask you something?"

"Umm, okay." Finn says hesitantly.

"Will you please do New York a favor and calm the crazy that is Rachel Berry?" he asks sweetly.

"What?"

"Okay, here's the deal. Me and Santana are literally dying over here. She will not stop complaining and it is driving us both up the wall. If you don't do something, there will be a homicide in this apartment soon and you don't want that kind of blood on your hands." He frowns.

"I don't know. I have midterms soon and I gotta keep my grades up. Rachel knows that."

"Please, Finn. I'm begging here. I would literally get down on my knees if these weren't five hundred dollar pants."

"But-"

"I will do anything. I swear," he pleads. "Please?"

Finn sighs heavily. "You promise?"

"Thank you, thank you, thank you. Anything, I promise," he beams, clapping his hands in excitement. "Anything you want."

"I really wanted to see Rachel anyway, so it's cool, I guess."

He smiles widely. "Well, you're welcome th-"

There's a loud thump from the other room and loud shouting. He cringes when he hears Santana talking rapidly in Spanish and Rachel wailing something right back. "I have to go, Finn."

"Okay. I'll probably be there-"

"Yeah, that's great. Bye." He hangs the phone up quickly, bracing himself to diffuse the situation in the other room.

"You'd better not have broken anything," he shouts, throwing his door open with a flourish.

XxX

He clutches his shopping bag tightly, watching Santana dig desperately for her keys through her purse. He purses his lips to hold back a grin when she mutters a curse word.

"You take forever," he says. He would usually be very annoyed but he found this gorgeous shirt for only half the original price and he's in a fantastic mood because of it.

"Fuck off," Santana mutters, finally finding her keys. She shoves it in the lock, twisting harshly, and nudges the door open roughly with her foot.

He walks past her, ignoring her glare, and places all their shopping bags on the table. "I've said it before and I'll say it again, clean the purse."

Santana rolls her eyes, walking to the fridge to grab a bottle of water. "Why? That's stupid. I have a system that works."

"Obviously it does not when it takes you five minutes to find your keys," he retorts, digging through a shopping bag.

"Damn, get off my back," Santana groans. "What's got your dick in a twist?"

"Whatever," he replies. He finally comes across the most perfect top for Rachel, that he bought. It's weird enough that it will appeal to her, but yet still fashionable, _thank god_. That girl does not understand the importance of fashion calendars, and no matter how many times he drills it into her, she always conveniently 'forgets'.

He folds the top over his arm, walking towards Rachel's room, while shouting, "Rachel, I have found the most perfect top for you. It's childish enough but yet in style, so I think-JESUS! WHAT THE HELL?"

He clamps a hand over his eyes, the image of a naked Rachel moving over an equally naked Finn forever burned into his eyes.

"What are you doing?" Rachel screeches, clutching the sheets to her chest.

"_What are you doing_?" he shrieks.

"What's going on?" Santana shouts, walking over.

He cringes. "I'm going to need intense therapy, that's what's going on."

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Santana smirks, leaning against doorway, her arms crossed.

"God, get out." Finn groans.

"With pleasure." He winces, grabbing Santana's arm tightly, and pulling her away.

Santana laughs. "How are you not used to that? You lived with Finn for Gods sake."

"I never saw anything. I've walked in on them before and after, but never _during_," he moans.

"Wow. My mom walked in on me and Brittany at least once a week in high school."

He cringes again, burying his face in his hands. "I feel so sorry for her."

"Hey guys." He peeks through his fingers to see Finn smiling widely while walking into the small kitchen.

They both look at him silently for awhile; Santana smirking, Kurt blushing. "What? Do I have something on my face?" he asks, scrubbing at his face.

"What the fuck are you doing in here?" Santana asks, obviously perplexed.

Finn shrugs. "Rachel wasn't in the mood anymore. She's taking a shower now instead."

Santana gapes. "And you're okay with this?"

"Yeah, it's cool. We did it like two times before you walked in," Finn informs, smirking.

"Oh god," Kurt moans. "Just stop, please."

"What? It was your idea," Finn says, confused.

"It was most certainly not," he scoffs.

"You said to take care of her." Finn exclaims.

"Not like that!" he shouts. "I never told you to do anything sexual!"

His big oaf of a brother smiles goofily. "It was kinda implied, dude."

"Why are you smiling? Actually, no. No, I don't want to know. Just stop smiling."

"I can't. Rachel did this thing where she-"

Kurt throws his arms up to cover his ears. "_No_. Stop it. I don't want to ever know, in this lifetime."

"No, don't stop," Santana encourages, grinning. "Tell me!"

He stares at her. "You have issues," he states.

She shrugs. "Whatever. Rachel's hot and if she ever switches sides I wanna know what I'm getting."

"I swear, if you didn't have breasts, you would be a male."

"Hey. Don't insult the twins."

He rolls his eyes. "Let's just all watch a movie together peacefully without any mention of sex or anything closely relating to sex."

"Okay, cool. Can we watch Braveheart?" Finn asks.

"Fine, I don't care. Just no more talking."

XxX

"I knew it was the sex that you missed."

"Shut up, Santana."


	226. I can't live without you

"Hudson," he says, his voice shaky and unclear. "Rachel Hudson. I-I'm her husband."

"She's in surgery right now," the nurse informs, hardly glancing up from the paperwork in front of her. "If you'll just take a seat, a doctor will come and talk with you."

He grits his teeth. "That's not good enough. I need more, okay? You need to tell me more."

"I'm sorry, sir. I don't know more."

"That's bullshit," he snaps, smacking his palm against the counter.

"Take a seat, Mr. Hudson," she commands. "or I'm going to be forced to call security."

"Look, I have three kids at home who are sleeping, unaware if their mother is going to _die_ tonight, so you just need to give me more goddamn information."

"I'm sorry, I don't know anything."


	227. While I admire from afar

When she finally catches him at his locker before glee club, she leans up onto her tip toes to kiss him soundly. "I loved them," she declares after breaking away.

"Loved what?" he asks, with a dazed grin.

"You know what," she giggles. "The flowers were truly beautiful."

He frowns, confused. "The flowers? I haven't even given them to you yet."

"The roses," she reminds. "You left them all around the school."

"No, I didn't."

"That wasn't you?" she questions, shocked. "Who was it then?"

"I don't know, but I'm gonna find out," he says. He grabs her hand and begins pulling her towards the choir room, glaring at anyone who looks their way.


	228. Forever is a long time with me

She shifts, causing the sheet to pull down a little and he looks down, slightly distracted.

"I can't believe you asked me to marry you," she sighs, glancing adoringly at the pretty ring on her finger.

Grinning, he props his head on his hand and says, "I can't believe you said yes."

"If I'm being one hundred percent honest, I briefly considered saying no." He stares at her, obviously hurt. "Only because we're so young, Finn," she explains, hurriedly. "Do you realize the difficulties we're going to face in the next few months? I don't even want to imagine what my dads will say."

"Yeah, but we can face that stuff together," he mumbles, brushing his thumb across the diamond of her ring.

"I know we can." She smiles before interlacing her fingers with his. "Let's just keep this our little secret for awhile, though."

He nods, and presses a kiss to the corner of her mouth. "Okay."


	229. Exercise is, after all, very vital

She raises her hands high above her head, her fingers linked together, and leans down to press her palms against the ground. Her ass looks all kinds of good in the yoga pants she's wearing, and plus, it sticks _way_ out and he can't help but stare as he shifts uncomfortably. Her face is bright red when she straightens, and he notices the way her chest moves as she breathes heavily.

His breath leaves him in a loud _whoosh_ when a basketball suddenly collides painfully with his gut.

"Focus, dumb ass."

He glares at his friend and chucks the basketball back, straight at the other man's head.

Out of the corner of his eye, he watches her laugh.


	230. Lay your load on me and take a drink

"Did you get it?" she giggles while glancing around nervously.

He grins, holding up the whiskey bottle. "My dad didn't even notice."

She tugs on his sleeve until he slides down onto the floor next to her, and holds her hand out impatiently. "Gimme."

"I got it," he replies, twisting the top off. "I can do shit, you know."

"I know you can." She rolls her eyes and steals the bottle from him. Taking a large swig, she blanches while wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. "Damn, that's strong."

"Wimp," he sings.

"You try it then!" she insists, shoving the bottle into his hand.

She laughs until her sides hurt when his eyes bug out and he coughs violently after taking a gulp.


	231. I can't give you anything but love

He brushes his thumb across her knuckle and his other hand slides across her hip, to the small of her back, and pulls her a little closer. She smiles softly, her cheek pressing against a cold button on his chest, and her fingers pull at the seam of his shirt running up his back. They sway slowly, pressed against each other, as the band plays softly.

"Good night?" he asks, curling his fingers around the material of her dress.

She sighs and nuzzles him with her nose. "A great night."

He smiles, resting his head on her own, and tries not to step on her toes.


	232. The world will always welcome lovers

"How long do you think we can keep it up?" he asks.

His lips press against the warm skin of her neck as she thinks silently. "As long as we think we need to, I suppose," she finally says.

"How long will that be" A kiss. "do you suppose?" he teases, slightly.

She rolls her eyes. "Until our families are finally at a certain level of understanding."

"Like Kurt understood?"

She turns to face him, forcing him to pull his face from her neck. "That was different."

"How?" he questions, tugging on a single strand of her hair.

"It just was."


	233. Dear Lord above, send me back my love

She finds a random shirt of his under her bed while she cleans her room. It's one of his grey McKinley shirts, old and well worn, that he more than likely left after a particularly heated make out session.

She rubs the material between her forefinger and thumb, and her pinky slips through a small hole near the bottom.

She drops it suddenly, and presses her hand against her mouth, desperately fighting the tears gathering in her eyes. It's ridiculous she's crying, after all, they've been broken up for _weeks_ now and it's just a silly t-shirt.

That doesn't stop her from crying into her pillow.


	234. You took the part that once was my heart

"I don't want you to go," she confesses, her lip trembling. She clutches his fingers tightly and takes a step even closer.

"I don't want to either," he replies. "You know I have to, though."

She raises the hand that's not tangled with his, resting it on side of his neck. "I know you do, but that doesn't mean I like it. I'm terrified something is going to happen to you."

"Baby," he sighs, wiping his thumb across her cheek to collect her tears. "I'm scared too."

"You'll come back?" she asks, barely suppressing a sob. "You promise you'll come back?"

He rests his forehead against hers and whispers, "I promise."


	235. I'm happy when I'm with you

She laughs as he tugs her from the kitchen chair and to her feet. She stumbles, and he hugs her against his chest, forcing her onto her tip toes, and swings her wildly.

"Finn," she yelps.

He grins, twisting in time with the music. "Dance with me."

She laughs again, pushing his plaid shirt she stole up her shoulders, and steps onto the tops of his feet. "We're terrible at this," she giggles against his sternum.

"Of course we are. I mean it's _me_ after all. You're pretty good, though," he adds. She beams up at him.

He dips her dramatically and she squeals.


	236. Can't you see I'm no good without you

**A/N**: Continuation of 234, as requested.

* * *

><p>Poor Mrs. Phillips gets the telegram on a sunny Saturday morning. She can hear the woman screaming and crying and honestly her hearts breaks for the newly widowed woman.<p>

She can't help but cry as she bakes the casserole she'll take over later. She knew Daniel, _she knew him_, and now he's gone and never coming back. He'll never tell her how much he loves her cookies anymore, or he'll never say good morning to her while grabbing the paper. He will never do _anything_ again.

And as bad as she feels about Mrs. Phillips, she can't help the pure terror she feels when she images it's _her_ door they knock on next, with their sad smiles and stiff paper.

It makes her want to cry until the war is over when she stops to think about him, all alone, in some foreign country fighting a foreign war.


	237. Falsely innocent weapons of torture

"I can't believe this is happening," she moans as she runs her fingers through her hair, trying to look at least slightly presentable. "I am absolutely mortified."

"I'm pretty sure our parents are going to kill us." He tries to stand in order to pull his pants up, but he smashes head against the roof of his truck.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" she asks, worriedly.

He clutches his head with one hand and tries to button his jeans with the other. "I'm fine," he squeaks.

"Are you sure?" she asks, as her fingers skillfully pull the zipper of her skirt.

"Yeah, it's fine." He clears his throat and attempts wiping at the fogged up windows. "I'm more worried about your dads."

"Why? It's not like they own any guns."

The cop taps on the window again, shinning his flashlight directly into her face, and she grimaces but nods in understanding.

He turns to start the car and his fingers shake nervously. "They have gardening shears and I kinda want us to be able to have kids."


	238. Walk down the lane with a happy refrain

"_I'm singing in the rain/Just singing in the rain/What a glorious feelin'/I'm happy again_." She tries twirling around a street post but misses and tumbles forward. "Sing with me, Finny," she giggles as she straightens and turns to him excitedly.

He grabs her arm when she stumbles again, running into a grumpy old man who glares at her. "Sorry," he says to the man, over his shoulder.

"Come one, Finn," she whines. "_Sing_."

"I'm not drunk enough to sing right now." He shrugs.

"But you're so good at it," she assures, tugging on his arm. "Show the people of New York how good you are."

"I'd rather listen to you."

She waves her hand, rolling her eyes. "You listen to me enough already. Now it's my turn."

"When we get back to the apartment then," he sighs.

"Kurt and Santana will be there, though," she groans. "And they'll be mean and tell us to be quiet."

"They do that already," he reminds, smirking. "and do we ever listen to them?"

"No," she finally admits, a smile tugging at her mouth.

"Well then, what's gonna stop us this time?"


	239. You have to defend your honor

**A/N**: More bad boy Finn, for those who requested it ages ago. Sorry it took so long.

* * *

><p>She brushes the wet paper towel across the cut on his forehead and smiles softly at him. "Thank you," she says.<p>

"For what?" he grunts, searching through his pockets.

"For dealing with those uncouth boys," she murmurs.

He shrugs, but quickly winces and presses a hand to his ribs softly. "Don't sweat it. You'll just let me know if they try anything again, right?"

"Of course." She nods, and bites her lip, trying to tamper a smile. "You'll be the first to know."

"Good," he replies. He pulls out a pack of cigarettes and swiftly picks one, closing his lips around the end of it and patting his pockets for his lucky lighter.

She glares at him, her hands balled on her hips, and he finally grins, tucking the cigarette behind his ear. "I'll save it for later."


	240. Sleep so sweet, unaware of your fate

"She's pretty," he murmurs into her ear as he wraps his arms around her waist, and looks down at their sleeping baby.

"The prettiest," she agrees.

"She's going to be a real heartbreaker one day. You know, when she's like thirty," he adds after a slight pause.

"Already the protective daddy, huh?" she snorts.

He pinches her lightly. "Hey, I'm just looking out for her. I know what boys are like."

"Of course," she coos, patting his hand.

"Be nice," he mutters and presses a kiss to her shoulder.


	241. Write your name across my skin

"This is so unsanitary," she remarks.

He rolls his eyes and pops off the cap to the chocolate syrup bottle. "Whatever. You're going to love it."

"No, _you're_ going to love it. I'm going to get sticky," she whines. "Why can't I do it to you instead."

"I won, you lost. We had a deal, remember?" he reminds.

She groans in annoyance, but tugs her shirt over her head and lays back on the bed. "You better get all of it," she commands. "I'll be too distracted to notice if you don't."

"Don't worry, I will." He smirks and quickly squirts some chocolate across her stomach.

"Whoa, that's cold."


	242. Grease stains on your bright white tee

He taps her on the shoulder, careful to avoid any grease stains, and says, "Excuse me, but I really need to get out of here. I have a meeting in roughly two hours that I _cannot_ miss. So, if you could just tell me what's wrong and then fix it, I would really appreciate it."

"Your carburetor is shot," she informs and wipes her hands on her coveralls. "And until Puck gets off his ass to go get our new shipment, plus the time it takes to install the new carburetor, well, let's just say you're not going anywhere soon."

He pinches the bridge of his nose and exhales nosily. "Great. Just great. This is exactly what I need."

"Come on, it's not like it's then end of the world, right?" she asks.

"It might as well be," he moans. "I need to close this deal and finally get the promotion I deserve."

"Cheer up, you can always just reschedule," she suggests.

"They leave for Hong Kong in seven hours."

"Wow, that's unfortunate," she says.

He nods and stares at an oil stain on the ground. "I just feel so useless," he finally admits. "I'm here while stupid Henry gets the credit for the whole deal."

"Well, I can fix that." She grins. "Lose the tie. I'm going to teach you how to properly change a flat tire, city boy."


	243. Reckless abandon like no one's watching

He finally finds her smoking in the alleyway between the church and the cute little pizzeria next door. She's crouched between an old crate and the dirty green dumpster, her white dress fanning around her with various streaks of dirt and mud near the hem.

"What are you doing out here?" he asks.

She shakes her head and her fingers tremble. "I-I can't do it."

"Do what?"

"Marry him," she breathes. "I can't go in there and marry Jesse. I have too much to do in my life, too much that I haven't seen. I mean, I'm only twenty-two, and-and I've never even been to Paris. How can I marry him if I've never been to Paris?"

"Then don't," he finally says, shrugging. "We can just skip it. We'll go next door, get some pizza, and go back to my apartment. We can pack some bags and book some tickets, and fly to France before the nights even over."

"That's crazy, Finn. You sound crazy," she says.

He shrugs. "It's insane. So, why don't we do it?"


	244. I'm waiting for my chance to come

"I do," she says, her voice ringing strong and proud. He clutches her fingers in his, her eyes wet with tears, and he smiles at her.

"Me too," he sighs. The rabbi falters and turns to stare at him.

She bites her lip and giggles. "You have to wait for the line first."

"Oh, right." He cringes. "Duh."

"Smooth, dude," Puck calls out.

"Shut up, Noah," Rachel says simply, not even bothering to turn around.

"Can we try again, and pretend none of that just happened?"


	245. Even the best plans eventually crumble

"Come on, kiddo," he says, picking Lily up with one arm, a tray dangling from his fingers, and clutching the plate of vegan pancakes in the other. "Let's go surprise mommy, huh? What do you say?"

Lily giggles and tries stuffing the bud of the rose, clasped tightly in her chubby fist, into her mouth. "Lil, you can't do that," he chuckles. Nudging open the door to their bedroom with his foot, he winces when the door hits the wall a little harder than intended.

Lily zero's in on her mother sleeping peacefully, and she squirms in his arms, dropping the rose to the floor. He steps over it, intending to pick it up again in a minute. He sets Lily on the bed and snaps the legs of the tray into place, and the baby crawls next to Rachel. A continuous string of "_mama_" streams from her mouth as she pounds her tiny fists against Rachel's head. "Lily, you can't hit mommy!" Finn exclaims, reaching for the baby with one hand.

The tray table wobbles from the sudden unbalance, and the plate tumbles to the ground, shattering into many pieces.

Startled, Lily starts crying and Rachel groans.

"_Finn_."


	246. Fruits of my love

"I looked in your fridge and the only thing I could find was blueberries," she informs as she seats herself next to him, on his bed.

"But that's so healthy," he whines. "I'm pretty sure there was still some vegan brownies from the last time you were here."

"The fact that it's so health is the point. Obesity has become an ever increasing threat to the general public. Simply eating healthy can help prevent obesity and diabetes," she informs.

He rolls his eyes and pulls off the lid to the blueberry container. "So, basically you don't want to be fat?"

"Basically." She smiles.

"Well, I'd still love you if you were fat," he states.

She raises her eyebrow. "Are you insinuating I will gain extensive weight in the near future?"

"Of-of course not," he stutters. "I was just talking about if you ever did. Not that you will, I was trying- I love you."

"I love you, too," she says slowly, a smile creeping across her face.

He throws a blueberry at her lightly. "You're mean," he whines.

She laughs and throws the blueberry back. "You still love me," she sings.

"Whatever," he pouts.


	247. There's nowhere else I'd rather be

Everything hurts.

The floor is hard, which causes her back to hurt, and the rug is rubbing her skin raw, and it just _hurts_. Why is she doing this? Why is she forcing herself to do this? She doesn't want to do it anymore, she takes it back. She takes it all back.

She squeezes her eyes shut tightly and wishes to turn the clocks back an hour. she wants to be back at the after party, not _here_.

But then soft lips press against her cheek, her nose, her eyelids, her forehead, and fingers tangle with her own. He whispers softly in her ear and stares at her with those big brown eyes that she simply adores.

She swallows her discomfort and smiles up at him, taking in his freckles and his messy hair through her watery eyes.

He kisses her slowly, and she knows there's nowhere else she wants to be.


	248. You easily make me crazy

"I'm going to get out of here," she declares while picking up one of his checker pieces. She eyes one of the attendants warily, afraid he might have overheard her.

He snorts as he takes a sip of his water. "You really are crazy then, aren't you?"

Her mouth forms a hard line and she glares at him viciously. "I'm not crazy," she snaps. Her hand holds the plastic piece tightly, causing her knuckles to turn white from the strain.

"Why are you here then?" he asks simply.

She's silent.


	249. A kiss is just a kiss, until it's more

Mr. Schue clears his throat just as he presses a kiss to the side of her neck, causing her to giggle.

"I think it's time we had a little chat," the teacher says, obviously uncomfortable. "It's come to my attention that some of you have become...ah, a little less private and more public about certain things."

"Okay, hold up," Santana interrupts. "Can we just get real? This is about Finn and Rachel."

Finn's eyebrows scrunch in confusion. "Us? What did we do?"

"Well," Mr. Schue starts. "you two- you-"

Santana rolls here eyes and puts Mr. Schue out of his misery. "You two practically have sex in front of everyone," she informs.

Rachel gasps. "We do not!"

"You actually do," Sam says slowly. "Just a few minutes ago I saw Finn's hand disappear somewhere beneath your dress."

"And just yesterday I saw a flash of underwear," Tina adds.

"That is _not_ true."

"It kind of is," Blaine shrugs. "We've all seen it. Plus, you have no idea how many times Kurt has called me in hysterics because of the stuff he saw."

"I will never look at the kitchen table the same way." Kurt cringes.

"What they're trying to say," Mr. Schue interrupts. "is keep it PG guys."


	250. Gonna take you right

"We need to get back there," she moans, even as her hands clutch the sleeves of his jacket tightly.

He nips at the skin of her neck and runs his hand across her thigh. "They're fine."

"I thought I heard shouting," she argues.

"They're fine," he repeats, more forcefully. He pushes the hem of her dress up and traces his fingers along the edge of her panties.

"Okay," she finally sighs. Grabbing the back of his neck, she pulls him down to kiss him hungrily and her hand slides underneath the soft cotton of his t-shirt.

He groans as her nails trace across the skin of his chest and presses against her. "You should always wear black. It's really hot."

"Okay," she repeats.


	251. Give it to her in the worst way

"Let go of me, Finn! It's time that promiscuous harlot got a taste of her own medicine!" Rachel yells as she squirms in his arms.

"Eres una para hablar puta loca!" Santana shouts. Her flailing hands nearly take out one of Sam's eyes as she continues to screech at Rachel in Spanish.

Finn grunts when Rachel accidentally elbows him in the stomach as he tries to drag her from the choir room. "Come on, Rachel. She's not worth it."

"Oh, it's definitely worth it," Rachel snaps. "Especially when I kick her ass!"

"Like you could reach!" Santana spits.

Rachel gasps in outrage and thrashes against his hold even more. "I swear, this is going to hurt you so much," she promises, her arms moving wildly.

And she's actually right. It hurts a lot when she accidentally breaks his nose.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: I've never taken a day of Spanish before in my life, so I apologize if that was wrong…


	252. The smell of coffee and your sweet smile

She takes a careful sip of her mocha, half listening to Blaine babble on about the new production of _Oklahoma_ he's recently joined. The other half of her attention is focused on the absolutely gorgeous man in the corner reading over a newspaper with his eyebrow furrowed in confusion.

She's in the middle of working up the nerve to cross the coffee shop and simply talk to him when he glances up. Their eyes meet, and for a brief moment all she can think about is how brown they are.

But then he grins at her and all she can think about is his dimples.


	253. In the morning I'll be fine

"I don't understand how they could have done that to us," Rachel murmurs, her lip just barely trembling. "How could they have just-" she breaks off and wipes at her tears furiously.

"Rachel." He's only able to say her name because he doesn't know what else to say.

A sad laugh leaves her. "It was silly to believe they were actually excited for us."

"They were," he says, kneeling in front of her and taking her hand lightly. He's totally getting dirt on his tux, but right now he doesn't really care. "At least my mom was. Yeah, she wasn't totally stoked for us in the beginning, but I dunno, it kinda seemed like she was excited. I mean she didn't really say anything against us when your dads and Burt were yelling."

"But she didn't say anything for us either."

He knows she's right, but he wishes she wasn't.

"I love you," he finally says instead, pressing a light kiss to her palm.

She smiles.


	254. In the morning I'll rise

He finds her crying in the closet. She's crawled into the darkest corner, with her knee's pulled up to her chin as heavy sobs escaping her tiny frame.

Tightening his hands into fists, he pushes away his own heartache so he can help work on dealing with hers. He loosens his tie and kicks off his shoes carelessly before he crawls next to her and pulls her trembling body into his lap.

Her hands find the tails of his shirt and her cheek is pressed against one of the buttons as she sobs into his chest. He pushes her sweaty bangs from her forehead and rocks her softly.

"What did I do wrong?" she finally cries.

His heart breaks and he clutches her a little closer. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing."

She curls into him a little more and sobs a little harder.

He kisses the side of her neck and continues to mutter the words she needs to hear.


	255. In the morning I'll be alright

She can practically feel the lights, hear the applause, and fame is directly in front of her, just waiting for.

But her arms are not long enough.

She's left reaching for a silly dream that's from a silly girl.

She should have known better.

But his arms are long enough.

He's able to tug her forward until just her fingertips are brushing against that dream she's always wanted.

And when he looks at her with his silly little grin and his light brown eyes, she finally manages to catch her dream.


	256. In the morning I'll be happy

"I love you."

She glances up at him lovingly as she traces a hand across his face. "Say it again."

"I love you," he murmurs. Her smile is watery, her hands are shaky, and she doesn't say the words back but he knows she feels the same. "I love you," he repeats, pressing his lips against her collar bone.

"I love you, and only you." He kisses the side of her neck. "And I promise that won't change." He kisses the underside of her jaw. "I know I've messed up." A kiss to her chin. "but that mistake is over." A kiss to her cheek. "And it's never going to hurt us again." He kisses the bridge of her nose.

"You promise?" Her voice is quieter than normal, lacking the usual drive he's always heard, and he hates that he's the reason she's afraid to use it.

"I promise," he says softly.


	257. In the morning I'll laugh with you

She hits the ground with a heavy thud and a slight scream.

He stares at her for a moment, stunned, but then a huge smile stretches across his face. A loud burst of laughter escapes him that he is hopeless to stop.

"This is hardly anything but funny," she huffs, rubbing her sore butt.

That sets him off into a new round of laughter.

She glares at him. "How on earth was I supposed to know you were such a slob? It's not my fault I was the poor soul who was viciously attacked by your stupid manly clothing."

"You tripped," he wheezes, clutching his stomach. "Got tangled."

"Shut up."


	258. Careful frown, tight grasp, and my love

**A/N**: Requested; continuation of 254.

* * *

><p>The worst part is returning all the gifts.<p>

People watch them with sad eyes, careful words, but everything sounds forced. He hates the way they clutch her hand and pat him softly on the shoulder, their eyes searching. He knows the only reason anyone ever really tries to comfort them is so that they can assure themselves that their doing something, that they're helping, because he knows that's the only way they know how to clear their conscious.

He hates returning the gifts, but he just can't stand to look at them anymore.


	259. We see your sins clear tonight

"I came as fast as I could. What's wrong?" she asks, closing the door behind her softly.

He stares at his dirty running shoes because he knows if he looks at her nothing is going to stop him from breaking down and crying.

"Finn?"

Her voice is soft, slightly hesitant, and her hand curls over his shoulder in a comforting gesture.

"Finn?" she repeats. "What's wrong."

A muscle in his jaw twitches as he clenches his hands tightly. "She lied to me."

"What? Who?"

"She's lied to me my whole life," he croaks. He scrubs the back of his hand against his eye furiously when he feels them water.

"I-I don't understand."

"My mom. She-" he breaks off suddenly and finally lifts his head to look at her. She gazes at him worriedly, her eyebrows scrunched together cutely, and she gently pushes her fingers through his hair just above his ear.

"What is it?"


	260. Getting dirty in all the wrong places

"This is so unsanitary," she manages to gasp out. "It's basically a horrifying deadly disease just waiting to happen."

"So?" he grunts. He pushes her bra up, not even bothering to unclasp it, and leans down to work her nipple with his mouth.

She squeaks in surprise even as her hands tangle in his hair, clutching tightly. "Wow... I-I can't believe this is the most risqué thing we've ever done."

He hums in response and pushes his hands past the edge of her skirt before running his fingers against her. She groans, her hips pressing against his hand, and tugs him from her breast to fuse their mouths together.

Not one to be out done, she plunges a hand down the front of his pants and grasps him experienced. Rocking against her hand, he finally shoves her panties to the side and slides a finger into her.

"I never_ uh_ never thought I'd _oh god_ have intercourse in a b-bathroom," she gasps.

"Fuck," he hisses "It's- it's just_ your_ bathroom."

She slows her hand and glares at him. "Okay, you're ruining the ambiance."

"Shit. Sorry."


	261. Count the numbers across your skin

"Fourteen, fifteen, sixteen-"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm counting your freckles, so stop moving."

"Why?"

"Because they're cute."

"Cute freckles?"

"Yes, now be quiet so I can continue counting. What was I on again? Oh yeah, sixteen, seventeen-"

"Do you really have to do this now?"

"Yes."

"But why? Can't we do something else? I mean we have the house to ourselves."

"We've already had sex, if that's what you mean."

"Not enough, though."

"Two times isn't enough?"

"No."

"Fine. Just let me finish first."

"Ugh, okay."

"...Now I don't remember what I've already counted."


	262. Shed your tears, I'll be here

She clutches the tissue tightly in her hand and hiccups. "It's just not fair!" she cries. "They were soul mates after all. I mean, how is one supposed to live without the other? How are you supposed to survive without the one you were literally destined to be with?" She blows her noisily and gestures to the tv, teary eyed. "How could the writer even have the will to kill of one of the most beloved characters? If it were me, I'd rather be cancelled than kill one of my characters!"

She finally turns to him, poking him sharply in the arm. "Promise me you'll never allow me to write one of these horrendous heart breaking endings if I ever decide to undergo a dramatic career change," she pleads. He doesn't respond and instead stares determinedly at the popcorn bowl next to him.

She leans towards him, confused, until she hears him sniffle lightly. "Are you...are you crying?" she finally questions.

He blanches and wipes his hand across his eyes quickly. "What? No... I just got something in my eye."

"Oh my god."

"Shut up, I'm not crying."


	263. You got me ticking gonna blow my top

As it turns out, Rachel still has her Britney Spears outfit. She claimed despite all the negativity involved, such as all the boys (stupid horny douches, he says) trying to look up one of her shorter skirts or all the fighting they did, she really did love the clothes.

He learns she actually keeps a lot of her costumes.

Which is awesome on _so_ many levels.

His favorite has to be leather outfit she wore when the girls did that mash-up with Bon Jovi and The Rolling Stones. It's so hot when it pushes her boobs up and like, _out_.

Fuck, he just find her really hot. She could wear a burlap sack and he'd still want to bang her.

(When he tells her this, she makes a disgusted noise and claims he spends too much time with Puck, but she totally blushes so he knows he's not in any trouble.)


	264. Stick 'em up sweets, your turn to fight

**A/N**: Requested: continuation of 251

* * *

><p>"I am so sorry," she says again, for about the millionth time.<p>

Finn tries to smile at her, but he winces when his nose flares with pain. "It's fine."

"No it's not!" she exclaims as she shakes her head quickly. "I broke your nose! I broke my fiancé's nose! What kind of woman am I?"

"I guess we're even then."

"You did it on accident," she insists, wringing her hands tightly. "I just wasn't paying attention to my surroundings and focusing instead on _her_."

"Seriously, Rachel, it's cool." He presses the ice pack to his nose again and chuckles a little. "At least now I know you have a hard head, so I don't have to protect you or anything. You can just headbutt them and break their nose."

Rachel groans.


	265. No one could be loved like you

**A/N**: Requested: a continuation of 254 and 258

* * *

><p>He watches her from the corner of his eye, searching for the proper words in his mind, before he finally opens his mouth, "Do you think... Forget it, never mind."<p>

She folds her book over her knee and turns towards him. "No, what? Tell me."

"It's just..." He fiddles with the ends of his shirt as he tries to find the right words. "Do-do you think she would have like me?"

She sighs through her nose and one of her hands tangles with his on his lap while the other brushes a short lock of hair behind his ear."She would have loved you," she finally says.

He believes her.


	266. Morning afters are always difficult

"Leave me here to die."

He laughs and wiggles her foot. "Come on, babe. The day's wasting and we're gonna do so much cool stuff."

"I would," she shifts until her forehead is pressed against a cool patch of the sheets. "if I wasn't in so much agonizing pain. And you're screaming does not help it, at all," she adds.

"But the zoo," he whines. "You said we could go."

"That was before someone decided to attack me with a sledgehammer."

"It's not my fault you decided jello shots were the best cure to heartbreak," he groans.

She makes a face as best as she can, considering her condition. "Kurt was sad. I wanted him to feel better."

"But I don't see him hungover, now do I?" He tosses the curtains back, casting their room in a bright light, and she shrinks under the covers. "Let's go, come on. Get up!"

"I hope you get eaten by a polar bear."

He only laughs.


	267. Come on Scooby Doo I see you

"Who do you think I relate most to in this program?"

"Huh?" he grunts, his eyes flickering from the bright television screen to her.

She gestures to the show playing and repeats, "Who do you think I would be?"

"I dunno." His eyebrows furrow as he ponders her question. "I mean your hot like Daphne but totally smart like Velma."

She can't help but beam. "Thank you."

"What about me?" he questions. "Who am I?"

"You're Shaggy." she grins, ruffling his hair a little. "You're my Shaggy."


	268. not until we've christened everything

"Don't you think we've christened the chair enough already?" she questions, smirking knowingly.

He shakes his head. "Nowhere near enough."

"You sure?" she laughs.

"Definitely," he assures as he cups her ass to pull her even closer. "Maybe one or two more times before we finally move to the bed."

"Finn!" she squeals, swatting his shoulder. "I don't think I have enough energy to do it that many times."

"Fine," he sighs, his head slumping against the back of the chair in defeat. "I guess we'll just have to do it twice as much tonight."

"Finn!"


	269. you're the new James Bond, I suppose

"Ow! Finn that's my foot!" she hisses.

He adjusts his ski cap that is slowly slipping over his eyes and shoots her an apologetic grin. "Sorry."

"It's fine, once I get the feeling back in my toes," she says through slightly gritted teeth. He grimaces again and awkwardly pats her shoulder in sympathy.

"Why are we here again?" Finn finally asks quietly, breaking the comfortable silence they lapsed into.

"Because I feel partly responsible in making sure this date goes absolutely perfect."

"But we're in the bushes and Kurt's all the way inside. Like, how are you supposed to make everything perfect all the way from here? Can't we just go home instead?" he whines. "He'll tell us about it later, and we're missing the _Back to the Future_ marathon."

"No."

"But, Rach-"

"No."


	270. and I am yours now

The first time he asks her to marry him they're eighteen, and she's leaving for New York and he's stay in Ohio, and he's terrified she's going to leave him and never look back. (She says no slowly and carefully, like it might break him, before promising him they have forever for that.)

The second time he asks her to marry him they're sitting on the bathroom floor, waiting for a little white stick to decide their future. (She says no, sounding a little tired and sad, but she still promises him forever for their future.)

The third time he asks her to marry him they're in a little vegan friendly ice cream shop, a rare find, and she's got s little smudge of green mint on her lip that she always manages to miss with each swipe of her tongue. (She says yes and gives him a minty kiss and a _true_ promise of forever.)


	271. time for talks and tribulations

He's in the middle of fighting a Big Daddy when his phone rings. Pausing the game, he quickly glances at the caller ID and freezes, surprised and a little hesitant.

"Hello?"

Silence.

"Hello?"

"Finn."

"Rachel."

More silence.

"Finny," she finally sighs. "why don't you love me anymore?"

He's quiet. "Rachel, you're drunk. Just have some bread, then go to sleep."

"I-I don't wanna go to sleep because we still won't be together when I wake up. I want to be together. Can't we just be together?"

"I want to be too," he says quietly, pulling on a lose thread from his quilt.

She sighs, exasperated. "Then why aren't we?"

He feels tired, just so tired. "We just can't Rachel. I'm going to hang up now so you can go to sleep, okay?"

"Uh-uh," she pouts.

"Rach," he warns. "you gotta promise me you'll eat and go to sleep. Can you do that for me?"

"I'll do anything for you," she says quietly. It's the second time he's heard her say those words, and both times have made his heart leap.

"Goodnight Rachel," he says softly.


	272. I swear, I'll never have to leave

He's got her half undressed before they even make it to his room. Her shoes are by the door, her skirt thrown over the couch, and finally her tights are somewhere. He doesn't really remember. All he knows is she knocked on his door looking sexy as fuck and screw any plans they had, he needs her as of_ right now_.

"Someone's happy to see me." She flashes him a grin as her hands undo his belt swiftly.

"I could say the same thing," he says against the skin of her throat. He presses her against the door frame to his room and his fingers fumble with the buttons of her blouse. They're tiny, about the size of a pea, and there is way too many, so he grows frustrated quickly. "Baby, do you like this shirt?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you like this shirt?"

"It's alright. Not my favorite."

That's all he needs to hear before his hands grasps the tail ends of her shirt. He gives it a firm tug in either direction causing buttons to fly everywhere and some of the seams ripe slightly. She looks up at him, startled, but he kisses her hard before she has time to reprimand him or worse.

He can't help but smirk slightly against her lips though, even as he offers a slightly sarcastic, "sorry."

She decides she doesn't mind.


	273. kiss your tear stained cheeks, sweet

He's panicking a little. Like, he didn't mean to run into her, and now she's just sitting on the ground and crying while she hugs her knee, and he has no clue what he's supposed to do. She's just _crying_ and he's just _standing_, and _he doesn't know what to do_.

He wishes his mom was here 'cause she'd totally know what to do.

"Hey, don't cry, okay?" he says weakly, crouching to her level. "Please don't cry."

Her lip wobbles and she sniffles. "But it hurts."

"Then-then we just gotta make it not hurt," he reasons. "How do your parents make stuff not hurt?"

"They kiss it," she says and wipes her nose on her sleeve.

He makes a face but he leans to kiss her little scraped knee quickly all the same. "There. All better."

She giggles a little which makes him smile gratefully, and he carefully wipes her tears with the tail of shirt. He pushes himself up and offers her a hand. "Let's go get a band-aid."

"Do you have any Blues Clues band-aids?" she asks hopefully, accepting his hand.

"No. But I got Power Rangers!"

Now she's the one to make a face. "I don't know what those are."

He gawks at her a little before taking her hand and tugging her towards his house impatiently. "Then I am totally going to make you watch them."


	274. the stitches criss cross like a painting

He looks over at her, a happy smile wide on his face, his little fists holding a red leaf.

"Mama!" he shouts, toddling over to her. "Mama!"

He presses the leaf into her hand and she accepts, a small smile on her face.

"Thank you, sweetheart," she says, her eyes briefly flickering up to the passing soldiers.

He holds up his small chubby arms, waiting to be lifted into her lap.

She picks him up, just as she always does.

His face burrows into her neck, and she breathes in the smell of his hair, her arms holding him tightly.

"I love you," she murmurs, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

She hugs him and tries to ignore the rest of the world so it can't bother them


	275. you take one end, I'll take the other

"Is it working?" he shouts, leaning halfway out his window.

"I don't know," she shouts back. "Did you already say something?"

He tugs the can a little and nods. "Yeah."

"Well, what did you say?" she asks.

"I asked if it was working!"

"Oh. Then apparently no, it isn't!"

He makes an annoyed grimace and tries slamming the can against the windowsill, hoping that might make it work, but he pulls it a little to hard and she loses her grip on her can. It nearly crashes to the ground but some of the string gets tangled in a tree.

"What was that?" she shrieks.

"I'm sorry!" he says hastily. "I was trying to make it work."

"By hitting it?"

He scratches the back of head, smiling a little sheepishly. "Well, yeah."

"How on earth would that have helped?"

"Dunno, just would."


	276. we play in the sands of our creations

"How are you better at this than me?" she all but shouts in frustration when her sand castle crumbles once again.

He can't help but grin as he shrugs. "Dunno. Just am. Maybe it's my steady hands?"

"_Steady hands_? Finn, you can't even eat spaghetti without getting it all over yourself!"

"Hey," he protests, as he carefully digs a moat. "that's because the noodles are slippery and fucking wiggly, not 'cause of my hands."

She rolls her eyes and crosses her arms while she pouts. "Yeah right. Whatever."

He nudges her foot with his and tries to smile reassuringly. "Babe it's not even that big of a deal. So you can't build sand castles, big whoop. I can't tap dance but you don't see me crying about it."

"I'm not crying!"

"You're misty."

"So what if I am?" She glares at him and his stupidly perfect sand castle.

"You're twenty-three, you shouldn't be crying about- _hey_!"

"Oops. Sorry," she apologizes smugly, wiping the sand from her body. "I fell."

"Into my castle?"

"Yes."

"Low blow, Rach. Low blow."


	277. hear the thump, thump, thump of our love

"I-" her breathe hitches and her fingers grasp at his sweaty skin as she tightens her muscles and pulls him a little closer. "I- I need-"

"I know," he grunts. "Fuck, I know."

A breathless laugh leaves her and pushes a few of her fingers through his belt-loops. He traces his hand across the smooth silk of her dress all the way to her heated skin before tilting his head and burying his face in her neck as he rocks his hips sharply.

She whines a little when he teases her a little by brushing his thumb along the inside of her thigh and not where she really wants him. He grins against her skin before pressing his thumb against her suddenly, causing her to groan.

She's breathes his name and blindly reaches for his hair in order to tug him from her neck and kiss him properly.

He grins against her mouth, and laughs when she pouts a little.


	278. and your hand is on my hand

"Are you okay?"

Her fingers brush the back of his hand and she slides across the hard leather of the seat in his truck to be a little closer to him.

His eyes fall to her hand draped over his on the stick shift, and he smiles weakly due to the stark contrast in size between them. "I'm... I'm okay right now."

"Okay?" she questions softly.

"Yeah," he nods, flipping his hand to press their palms together. "I'm okay."

"Okay doesn't sound very good."

He cracks a small smile and traces his pinky across her own. "It's good, trust me."

She presses her lips together, holding in a concerned rant about to leave her, and nods instead. "Alright."


	279. i know how far love goes

He grins at her, briefly looking away in order to flick the lock into place, before taking a step towards her.

"Hi," he says as if he hasn't spent the entire day with her

She smiles at him with her eyes shinning, like she's watching him hang the moon for her, and he can't just not kiss her. Hand pressed against the scratchy hem of her sweater, he hunches over to kiss her slowly.

Her hand slides up his chest and to his shoulder, where she clutches the material of his jacket as her mouth moves under his. He grins into the kiss a little and takes a half-step towards her. After a moment, she lowers herself from her tip toes, neck already aching from the angle, and she runs a hand across chest.

"Hi," she finally responds, and flicks a button on his shirt.

He grins again.


	280. i don't know where i went wrong

He kisses her forcefully, like she might disappear, and his hand comes up to tangle in her hair, pulling on it a little.

"I'm sorry," he murmurs between the clash of lips and tongues. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry."

He can taste her salty tears sliding down to their joint mouths, and he has to fight the urge to cry himself.

"_Why_-" she says sharply as her hands come up to clutch his wrists tightly, refusing to let go. "How could-"

"I don't know," he interrupts, breaking from her mouth to kiss away the steady tears flowing from her eyes. "_I'm sorry_. I don't know."

Her nose is pressed against his eyebrow and he can feel it on his skin when she takes a shuttering breath before exhaling heavily. "I don't think I can-"

"I know."


	281. when i get a little scared

"Mommy, the storm is scary," a small voice whispered, a tiny finger digging into her cheek sharply. "Can I sleep with you and daddy?"

She sighed sleepily before shoving Finn weakly with her foot, "Scoot over. Sophie wants to sleep with us."

He grunted and rolled over onto his belly, burrowing his head into the pillow.

"Come here, sweetie," she said with a yawn, curling an arm lazily over her daughter.

She was almost blissfully asleep only moments later until her ears finally picked up on the heated whispers just outside of their room.

"_What are you doing here? I was going sleep with them_."

"_Nu-uh, I was gonna._"

"_But I'm older, Chris_."

"_That's why you should go back to your own room!_"

"Just get in here," Finn groaned suddenly, his voice muffled slightly from the pillow. The both fell silent, only to scurry into their bedroom quickly after a particularly loud burst of thunder shook the house.


	282. new is exciting, nevermind terrifying

"I'll call you?" His eyes are bright and he has a little smile on his face that she thinks is rather cute. He's cute.

And she really likes him, which is new.

"Okay."

His smile widens, flashing bright white teeth at her, and his fingers are soft when he squeezes her hand after trading phone numbers.

"I'll see you soon," he murmurs, and impulsively leans to press his lips to her cheek. She can feel her stomach swoop and Rachel bites her lip as she nods in agreement.

He waves once more as he enters a taxi and she waves back until he finally disappears from sight around the corner. Rachel's still smiling a little even as she presses her fingers to her cheek, but she can't help the small part of her mind that's waiting for the little tingle she always associates with kisses.

She has to remind herself that is not something she can always expect. She has to remember that it's not normal anymore.

Andrew eventually calls, just as she's changing into her pajamas for for the night, and they end up talk for hours.

It's nice and new and different, and she likes it.

But she also hates it.

(And she has to ignore the gut wrenching guilt she feels when the ring sparkles from her bedside table, continuously catching her eye.)


	283. scary stories and abandoned hallways

"Finn." Her voice sounds impossibly loud in the empty hallway and it makes her cringe. "_Finn_," she says again, more urgently this time.

When she's met with silence, Rachel continues to grow more and more nervous. She feels as if with every step a new pair of invisible eyes follow her, intent on killing her or worse. It's only her overactive imagination of course, she knows, but the thought does nothing to comfort her.

She told Finn sneaking into an abandoned hotel was a bad idea. _She told him_.

"Finn, where are you?" she hisses, her hands clutching the edge of her sweater tightly. "Finn!"

Trying to make as little noise as possible, Finn sneaks behind her and leans down to position his mouth next to her ear. "Boo."

Her scream nearly bursts his eardrum.


	284. say my name a little softer this time

He hates when people call him Finny. It sounds to much like Vinnie- the douche bag his mom used to date, or the old guy at the gas station that constantly has a cigarette in him mouth while he screams at costumers. It also reminds him of when he was a little kid and his mom would say his name sweetly while she fixed up his scraped knee.

He's hated that name for a really long time and he made sure to tell all his friends so they wouldn't call him Finny but then she has to say that _stupid_ nickname in a breathless giggle, her eyes glassy but twinkling, while she rubbed her nose against his sweater, and it wasn't really that bad.

Somehow the fact that she's just_ Rachel_ totally cancels out the fact that he hates that stupid name.


	285. pretty girl, wreckin' bar

"How long do we have to do this?" Finn asks, eyes sweeping across the grinding couples on the dance floor.

She snorts into her beer and gives him a funny look. "We're not even doing anything."

"I know that." He rolls his eyes and pinches her shoulder a bit. "It's a party and we're just sitting here."

Rachel licks her lips as she considers his words before she sets her beer down and pushes herself up. "Alright then. Let's go dance."

"Whoa, hold up a second. Who said anything about dancing?"

Mimicking his earlier movement, Rachel rolls her eyes and tugs on his hand. "Come on. It'll be fun."

"I doubt it."


	286. happy are they lay dee olay dee lee o

He watches the way her forehead crinkles in just the slightest way, her tongue peaking out slightly, as she concentrates on making sure the strings of her puppet don't tangle. And while she is successful, some of her classmates are not.

"_Stop_. Just stop," Ms. July groans, rubbing at her temples. "I can't watch this anymore. It's bad enough I have to choreograph stupid puppets, but when there are complete idiots operating them I just cannot watch it anymore without physical repercussions. You do realize this is the easiest stage of this number, right? You're supposed to be _singing_ too."

A timid freshman he's seen a couple times before hesitantly raises her hand. "But we-we just got them today."

"That's no excuse."

He watches Rachel rolls her eyes before she speaks up, "Ms. July? What if you went out to get air and you gave everyone the rest of the day to get the routine down perfectly?"

"What's to stop them from failing without me?" she questions as she comes to stand in front of Rachel.

"Me." Rachel smiles and lifts her puppet. "I've done this before. I mean I was six, but Marta does play a big role in this number."

"Marta doesn't even touch the puppets."

Rachel flushes a bit. "Well, the woman who played Maria taught me when we weren't rehearsing."

Ms. July stares at her for a long moment. "Fine. I need a cigarette anyway."

"Excellent." Rachel beams, Ms. July ignores her, and everyone else releases a little sigh of relief.

Finn just tries not to laugh.

"Don't screw this up, Berry. Just because you a senior doesn't mean I can't make your life a living hell," Ms. July warns over her shoulder.

Rachel smiles and nods but the second her teacher is out of sight her smile drops and she sneers in the direction of the door. "You already make my life a living hell," she mutters before heading towards her boyfriend.

"Hey, baby," Finn says once she's near enough. "I'm guessing we're not going out then?"

"Sorry, Finn. It's just since I'm the oldest, not to mention the lead, I really should stay and help them," she explains and leans up to give him a light kiss. "Do you mind if I take a rain check on our lunch?"

"Nah, it's fine." Finn smiles and steals another kiss. "You'll have to make it up to me I guess."

He wiggles his eyebrows a little and it causes her to smile while toying with one of his buttons. "And how will I do that?"

"I don't know. You're the creative one, remember?"

"I guess I can come up with something," she says and bites her lip.

He grins.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Okay, so I have no idea how Kate Hudson's character really acts, so I just sort of took a shot in the dark there. Also, I'm not totally sure if they would or wouldn't call her professor considering she's the dance instructor - but it is at an arts school. I have no idea so I just went with Ms. July, I hope you don't mind.


	287. all we know is just a memory

"We're back, right?" She's draped across his chest, fingers creating soothing circles on his skin, and she has to suppress a shiver when his hand slides down her back.

"Back to what?" he asks and curls a thick piece of her hair around his finger.

"Normal."

He scratches at his eyebrow with his thumb as he thinks her words over carefully. She tilts her head a little to look at him properly. She frowns at the crease in his brow and presses her fingers into the muscle of his chest. His gaze flickers over to her and he gives her a smile that doesn't quite reach his eyes.

"I... I don't think we can go back to normal. We're really far past what we used to think was normal. But-but it's okay, 'cause it's better now," he adds when her lip trembles a little. "I think we're going to do a lot better this time."


	288. i've been up all night

_You and me / Too good to be / Too true to be / Too dumb to see / Where I live / And where you live / Are not the same / We're not to blame_

She doesn't wait for him to call.

She doesn't, _honest_. She's not going to make herself be the girl waiting beside the phone for a guy who will never call. She's stronger than that, more independent, and she doesn't need to hear his voice in order to get through the day in a strange city filled with strange people. It's not a bad strange, just different.

She can't decide if she loves it or hates it.

What she does hate is the way he's tinted the city. It's like a consolation prize to her now, despite the fact New York came far before him. Far, _far_, before him. She remembers when she was seven, her bright white tights covered in grass stains after her classmates pushed her down once again. She remembers staring at those green smudges and promising herself she'd go somewhere where she couldn't grass stains.

She watched _Oliver and Company_ that night, and then her mind was set on New York.

It'd been that way since she was seven, but then it suddenly wasn't because her mind was set on dimpled smiles and brown freckles. But just as quickly it was back to New York, but it was different this time. She saw it all differently.

So, she doesn't wait for him to call because then her mind will be focused on his eyes crinkling at the corners and not on syncopated rhythms and triadic chords

She thinks of grass stains and lost kittens, and deletes his number.

_It's too crazy / And far to hard / And way to lazy to make it work / So here I am / I'm still alone / I'm still awake / I'm still afraid_

"Long distance never works," she mumbles and he stops short next to her. "It's what couples do when they're to scared to break up, but in the end they always do. You can't have a relationship with someone who isn't there."

Pushing a hand through his hair, he breathes heavily through his nose. "Jesus, Rachel, you're not even willing to try?"

"I'm not going to have a relationship with a computer screen."

"It's more than that," he says, and he doesn't mean to yell but he can't help it. "If you love the person it doesn't matter that you only see each other face to face a few times a year. You make it work with '_a computer screen_' because you know what you have is special."

"I know what we have is special," She shakes her head and tries to reach for him but he pulls away. "maybe even epic. A love story for the movies, you know? Which is why I _can't_ do long distance. I can't look at you knowing that you could _die_ out there. I can't spend my life in front of a computer or phone just waiting for you to call. I can't do it, Finn."

"Then maybe I can't do this."

__I don't know what day it is / 'Cause I've been up all night / I don't know what week it is / 'Cause I've been up all night / I want to see you / I want to see you / I want to see you / I want to see you / Forever and ever / Forever and ever / Forever and ever / Forever__

She's finally finished crying and instead taken to staring at the apartment building across the street when Kurt finds her. "Rachel?"

She doesn't say anything, hoping he might leave then, but he doesn't. He walks behind her and rests a hand on her shoulder and repeats her name. She watches all the different people turning the lights on and off in their little apartments instead of responding.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she says, but her voice comes out scratchy and rough.

Kurt tuts under his breath and moves to sit next to her. "I think I know what this about."

"You don't know anything Kurt," she snaps. She sniffles a little, wiping her nose with the sleeve of her shirt, as he studies the crease marks in his hands.

"I know the date," he says slowly. "and I know what happened a year ago today."

She scoffs a little. "How could you possibly know?"

"Finn's my brother. He tells me things."

"Of course he does," she says almost mockingly and lifts a leg to hug against her chest. "Did he tell you what shirt he was wearing? Did he tell you what time it was exactly? Or how about how long he hugged me after?" Kurt shakes his head after a moment and she laughs bitterly into her knee. "He didn't have to tell me those things because I remember them, Kurt. And I can't forget them no matter how much I try."

Kurt hugs her when she starts to cry again.

_You and me / Too good to be / Too true to be / Too dumb to see / Where I live / And where you live / Are not the same / We're not to blame_

He looks great.

No - scratch that. He looks amazing.

She doesn't want to think he looks so good, but she just does and she's not quite sure how to _not_ think that way. It's practically programmed into her now. A once over with her eyes before zeroing in on any physical features that really jump out at her that day.

Today she can't help but think it's all of him.

He's bigger, if that's even possible, and his suit is tight against him instead of a little loose like it would have been only six months ago. His haircut makes him look older, along with his tan. She notes his hands are more calloused now when he lays a hand on her shoulder and smile down at her with his usual soft smile.

He's still a little clumsy though. It reassures her when he falls against the selves in his room later and a baseball trophy falls to the ground.

His muscles are tighter, his stomach slim, and she runs her hands across the skin and digs her fingers into his hardened muscles just to feel the difference from before.

It's the little things that are so different. It throws her off a little, but she can't help but think different isn't as bad as it could've been.

After all, she's different now too.

_Now you're off in another town / With another girl / Just sittin' around / But I'm still here / I'm still alone / I'm still awake / I'm still afraid_

She doesn't know who the girl is, and honestly, she doesn't want to know. She doesn't want to see the way the girl giggles and twists her pretty blonde hair around her pretty little finger as she presses herself against him. Rachel doesn't want to see the way he'll watch her, mouth quirked in a smile as he listens to the blonde. She doesn't want to remember the same smile against her pillows as he ran his thumb across her collarbone.

All she wants is to find the stupid crackers her daddy insisted they needed desperately.

She turns into the aisle next to them and stops next to jarred pickles as she presses her palm against her chest forcefully. Taking is a large breath, she forces herself to stop thinking about him - instead focusing on a smear of dirt on the tilled ground. She rubs it with the toe of her shoe, watching the bright white rubber dirty, and slowly lifts her gaze from her feet.

Rachel has to stop letting him affect her this way.

Her grasp tightens around the handle of her basket, and she turns back towards where the crackers are, only to run directly into the very person she was hoping to avoid.

His hand settles on he waist to steady her, despite the fact she barely even stumbled, and he suddenly makes an odd choked noise in the back of his throat. She hates the way she has to crane her neck up to see wide eyes stare down at her.

"Rachel."

__I don't know what day it is / 'Cause I've been up all night / I don't know what week it is / 'Cause I've been up all night / I want to see you / I want to see you / I want to see you / I want to see you / Forever and ever / Forever and ever / Forever and ever / Forever__

The first thing she does when sees him after so long is slam the door in his face. He stares at the old wood, a shocked and confused expression across his face - but just as quickly as the door closed, it's thrown open before she throws herself at him. She can feel the strap of his bag dig into her back when he grasps her tightly after catching her, but she focuses on his lips moving against her own instead of how uncomfortable it is.

He begins walking them back into her apartment, his foot skillfully kicking the door closed again, and he drops his bag to press her against the wall. She pushes him away suddenly, her hand quickly flying to her mouth as she tries to regain her breath. "No - I shouldn't- I mean -"

He presses his hands against the wall next to her head, trapping her between them, and leans to give her another kiss. Her hands quickly connect with his face when she pushes him back and ducks under his arm. "No, Finn. I can't-"

"What?" he asks and slumps a little.

"You can't dump me, join the army, and then show up suddenly and kiss me."

Finn leans down to pick up his bag just to avoid looking at her. "I didn't dump you, and you just kissed me."

"It felt like you dumped me," she says. Her arms are crossed tightly over her chest causing him to wince a little at her defensive posture.

"I didn't."

_You left me here alone. / You left me here in the cold / You left me here by the sea / Oh well now all I wish I could see is you and me_

Brody kisses her.

They were debating the finer points on how to properly prepare for an audition when he leaned in close suddenly and pressed his hand against her cheek as he moved his lips over her still ones. She's frozen once her brain finally connects the lips on her to the boy she wasn't used to, but Brody either doesn't care or notice and continues to kiss her. Instead of responding like she should normally, she instead thinks about how cold his hands are.

It shocks her how cold his skin is against her heated cheeks. She's used to large calloused hands, and Brody's are small and seemingly delicate. She hates the difference and can't stand the feeling of unfamiliar lips on hers.

Brody calls her name after she shoves him away from her and out of her seat. Rachel ignores him and walks towards the stage door briskly. Her hands are shaking and she has to grab the curtain to keep from stumbling. Brody calls her name once again, and although she doesn't turn around, she can hear him get up from his seat.

She doesn't want to see him, hear him - she doesn't want anything to do with him. She turns sharply and begins walking towards the prop room instead of the exit, which is where Brody will hopefully think she's gone. The door is thankfully unlocked and she slips inside easily. A heavy sob escapes her, and she thumps her head against the door before sinking to the floor and hugging her knees tightly to her chest while trying to maintain a normal breathing pattern.

The tears come with the heartache and the image of Finn's smiling face.

_I don't know what day it is / 'Cause I've been up all night / I don't know what week it is / 'Cause I've been up all night / I want to see you / I want to see you / I want to see you / I want to see you / Forever and ever / Forever and ever / Forever and ever / Forever_

"I'm sorry." He voice is soft and his lips brush against her ear in a way that is all too familiar. She remembers the action so clearly from the days when they believed they had _so_ much time left and wasted the days away under her rumpled sheets. She wishes they had just talked some of those times instead of letting hormones get the best of them. "Rachel, I'm so sorry."

She presses her fingers into a dip in his back, and says, "It's okay. Everything's okay."

"It's not. It's wrong." He lifts his face from her neck and stares down at her with sad eyes that nearly break her heart all over again. Even in her dreams, his eyes maintain that stupid _look_ that he just can't seem to shake. "It's all wrong."

"Nothing's wrong," she assures, taking his face into her hands and pressing a light kiss everywhere she can see. "Nothing's wrong. Nothing."

"I'm sorry," he says again instead of responding, and pushes himself up onto his hands, head shaking slightly. "God, Rachel."

"It's okay."

(She remembers how clearly it _isn't_ when she wakes up later.)

* * *

><p>The song is "Up All Night" by <strong>Best<strong> **Coast**. It's pretty good, you should check it out. As usual, I own nothing.


	289. don't you see this humble life with me

"How many do you think we'll have?" he questions softly.

"How many what?"

"Kids."

Rachel bites her lip a little and tries not to smile too wide. "Two, at least. A boy and a girl. The boy has to look just like you of course."

"As long as she's exactly like you," Finn agrees with a smile.

"Not _exactly_. I wouldn't wish my nose on anyone."

"What do you mean? I love your nose."

She rolls her eyes. "You're just saying that."

"No, I really do," he insists. "Especially when you scrunch it. Like now," he says, rubbing the tip of his index finger across the bridge of her nose. " 'S cute."

"You're sweet," Rachel states as she jostles his hair with her fingers lightly. He grins at her, dimples peeking out, and kisses her wrist.


	290. he's my dear as a matter of fact

He kisses her softly, so so softly. The taste of tears is strong on his tongue as he kisses her. She isn't sure if it's her tears or his. She's only sure that she this man holds her heart and nothing else matters.

His hands hold her as if she's made of glass, about to shatter under his touch at any moment. She just might. A choked sob leaves her lips, pressed so insistently against his own, and she can feel the muscles in his face shift into a frown. He tightens his grip around her waist and kisses her a little harder this time.


	291. it's for my heart that i'll live

"How do I look?"

He shifts from foot to foot, cap clasped tightly in his hands, and offers a hesitant grin her way. She wants to smile back but her face seems to be stuck in a permanent frown today. He notices.

"Hey," he begins. One of his hands catches the crook of her elbow, tugging her towards him. She's eye-level with his last name and she stares at it for a moment before forcing herself to look up at his face. "nothing's going to happen to me."

"You don't - "

"Nothing will happen. I promise," he says. His eyes are so wide and so brown that she can't make herself say anything. "Okay?"

"Yeah," she finally says and smooths down a crease with her palm. "Okay."


	292. you gave it all up, you had nothing left

Puck has his lips against the lump in her throat and a hand aching to be around the curve of her breast. She squirms, trying to lean away but trying to stay. Finn stares.

"Noah," she says, her voice in a low timber that is all too foreign to her, "I don't think - "

He grunts again her skin and sucks hard enough that she knows a mark will follow soon after. Finn continues to stare. Rough fingers tickle the hem line of her skirt and she tires not to squirm any more than usual, which proves almost impossible with the way Finn looks at her.

He looks tired, Finn, and unkempt. His chin is covered in a patchy scruff and there are heavy bags beneath his eyes. His smile is the same though, with a certain curve to it reserved for herself and one other small girl. She lets herself slip into it.

And later, when Puck has a shot in each hand and boys in a semi-circle around him, she finds Finn. He's in a corner, lemonade in hand, and whispers that Quinn is home with the baby.

Noah's baby, she says, and Finn shakes his head a little. They all know, of course they all know, but that baby has Hudson behind her name and the blonde of a queen. You really are too good, she says, and kisses him anyways.

His mouth curves into that smile against her cheek.


	293. you should have kept some for yourself

She doesn't remember how to breathe. Doesn't remember the way air felt going over her teeth, his name rattling under her tongue and vibrating in the air against an expanse of skin. Doesn't remember the way he would breathe in his sleep, her own lungs matching pace. She doesn't remember how to breathe anymore, in this tiny space in this tiny city and the tiny rock with his name.

"Love you," someone had said once, and breathed heavily. He had looked handsome then, she remembers, hair curling at the tips the way it does when he's all sweaty (was, was, was, rings around in her brain.).

"Love you," she says now, and tries to breathe.

Air gets stuck in her teeth.


	294. it feels like you need more, honey

His back hits the side of his truck with an audible,_ thump_. He swallows. Fingers wrap around the silk of his tie once, twice, three times, and her tongue peeks out, wetting the corner of her lips. "Finn," she starts, tugging his tie enough that he has to bend a little, "what you did today was so - "

"Sweet?" he guesses and swallows again. She looks really pretty in her dress dotted with hearts, and yeah, he can totally see her boobs from this angle.

She nods, eyes hooded in the same way he has seen only underneath her yellow sheets. "I want to show you just how sweet it was," she says, and runs her fingers over the buttons of his shirt slow enough that it sends a jolt down his spine with every bump. But then the fingers that aren't tied up around his tie are somehow unbuttoning his belt and wrapping around his erection and her tongue is licking it way up his neck -

_Holy fucking fuck, _he thinks_,_ but of course the part of his brain that hasn't combusted can't stop thinking about the way her dad totally glared at him.

"Our parents," he coughs, only half aware of the fact that they are standing in the schools parking lot as the fire-ravaged part of him focuses on the way her fingers tighten around him. "Dinner."

God, he is a buzzkill.

(But later that night, when the windows of his truck are steamed up and her dress is halfway down her chest, she hums that song under her breath and around his cock, and _Jesus_, he decides he's going to give the God Squad a bonus.)


	295. with my last breath, i'll exhale my love

"How long do you think we can keep this up?" he asks, and presses cold, chapped lips to the curve of her jaw. _I love you_, he thinks, but pushes his chin closer to her chest instead. She inhales. _IloveyouIloveyouIloveyou_. She exhales.

Lips part and she flashes a smile at him. "How long do you want to?"

His eyebrow climbs, tauntingly, and he nuzzles prickly scruff against the smooth skin of her chest. She flicks him square in the forehead - retaliation. _Forever_, he thinks, but rubs his thumb along the smooth curve of her hip instead. "Long as you want."

She smiles. _IloveyouIloveyouIloveyou_.


	296. you wouldn't leave unless i told you so

He turned and he knew.

"Let's go," she said. Her nose was scrunched in distaste, feet perched on the dashboard, and an old CD between her fingers. He turned, and he already knew what she was going to say. "Let's just leave town."

"School?" he asked, because he knew she cared.

Her sunglasses slid down her nose when she turned to glare at him. "Please do not bring it up. I'm trying to be spontaneous and you are ruining my efforts."

He laughed through a choked mouth full of air, and agreed.

(They never even made it across the state border before she was punching him in the shoulder and telling him to promptly turn the car around. _Spontaneous my ass_, he laughed, and watched as she punched him again and pouted for twenty miles. They even made it back in time for dinner.)


	297. hold me down, it's over now, i suppose

"I don't think I can do it," she confesses to a man, a man who is not her husband and who she is not supposed to be confessing to in the first place. It is nearly three in the morning and he assumes her husband is still in bed, blissfully unaware of his wife's emotional compromise. Asshole. He twitches and taps his fingers against his knee, aching for a cigarette to appear between his teeth. She chokes a cry and confesses._ I can't, I can't, I can't_.

"You can," he says to her, lips against the skin of her temple. _You can, you can, you can_. He doesn't touch her belly.

Her fingers wrap around one of the plastic buttons on his simple plaid shirt, saying, "Finn, I just don't think I can."

A kiss to her cheek, her nose, her chin. _Can, can, can_, he chants and folds his digits into the crook of her elbow, the space behind her knee, the small of her back. _Can, can, can_, he chants and kisses away the tears from her face. He still can't touch her curved belly.

_Finn_, she chants back,_ Finn_. He kisses her lips.


	298. we walked it off until we drowned

There is a man, a man you love. A man of smiles and silly tunes and warmth and nearly everything perfect. So you think. This man you love, kissing his cheeks and predicting the future in the constellations of freckles across his skin. There, you notice, across his nose - a dress of white and a suit of black. And, _oh_, by the corner of his eyes, two point five kids beaming up at you with dimpled, rosy cheeks.

There is a man, a man you despise. A man of tears and pain and heartbreak and nearly all broken promises in your life. That, you know. You count the hours once he is gone, nearly sick when you think about his scruffy brown hair, and pray for the day when his departure doesn't chisel a part out of you. How is a person supposed to carry on, you wonder, and, _oh_, is it hard to imagine.

There was a man, _Finn_, and you cry.


	299. your California washed away

She wakes up and she groans.

The doctors tell her what happened; the recent snow storm put the back end of a truck in the path of her little Prius and, well, the rest is self-explanatory.

Her dad's cry when they see her, pressing wet kisses to her forehead and gently tracing the bruises that will yellow and the cuts that will fuse together once more. They call her peaches and ask if her head hurts too terrible. It takes minutes of their affection before she can swallow and ask why there was a snow story in the heat of July. They stop.

The doctors tell her what happened; the brain sometimes isn't able to withstand hits to it, and her memory has suffered as a result. She's twenty-three, not sixteen, and where did the eight years of her life go?

Santana Lopez stumbles into her room and tells her, "Berry, I swear to fucking God if you pull that shit on me again I will kill you myself." She feels like she's going to puke.

It's not as bad as seeing him though. He cries and calls her baby and kisses her; _the Quarterback_.

She can still taste slushie.


	300. we've been best friends forever darling

"Come dance with me," he says, in a way that is completely foreign to him.

She shakes her head, and laughs, light and carefree, "You don't dance."

"I do for you," he says, fingers around the curve of her wrist and a scratchy smile against her temple. The radio is playing some outrageous song that she doesn't think anyone can dance to, let alone him. He doesn't care. For you, for you, for you, he breathes, ready to write it up in the stars above.

(He gets her to dance eventually. And, boy, is it a sight.)


End file.
